A New Beginning
by BlasterDarkRevenger
Summary: 17 years ago, an accident had occur few miles from the Autobot's base. When arrived at the scene, they saw a flipped car and went to assist for anyone who needs help. They saw a dying mother holding her baby and begged them to protect her baby from those 'evil robots' due to the baby being 'special'. Story starts before the series. A Transformers Prime series with Sam in it.
1. The Fateful Day

I decided to make another Transformers Story. This one follows the Transformers Prime Series but adding Sam into it. I may have to skip some episode if it's not important to this story and I definitely know this might take long to update with, trying to follow each episode. This story will be a Optimus/Sam. Hope this one will be interesting for all of you. Takes place before the series.

Don't own Transformers Prime or anything that is related to Transformers.

**Summary:** 17 years ago, an accident had occur few miles from the Autobot's base. When arrived at the scene, they saw a flipped car and went to assist for anyone who needs help. They saw a dying mother holding her baby and begged them to protect her baby from those 'evil robots' due to the baby being 'special'. That day changed the life of the Autobots and the baby.

* * *

Chapter I: The Fateful Day

"FINALLY!" a voice yelled out with complete exhaustion who suddenly dropped to the ground, lying on its back. "It's about time we finish this damn base! I mean seriously, it isn't suppose for us to take THIS long to finish all of this." it said while using his hand

"But remember Bulkhead," started an equally tired female voice who's sitting on the floor leaning her back on the wall, "we have advance machinery which allows us to work even faster while the humans lacks the advancement of machine. Besides," her voice now turn to a serious manner, "even if we did have our construction machine, we are suppose to keep a low profile. Using it will cause some unwanted attention both from humans and Decepticons."

"I was just saying, Arcee. No need to be all so grumpy." mumbled the one called 'Bulkhead' quietly to himself. But Arcee heard him loud and clear. She wanted go to where Bulkhead was lying and smack him right on the head but was too tired from all the work they have done.

"No need to get your oils in a bunch," came from a cheerfully red mech walking towards them. "at least we were able to finish our Home-Sweet-Home here on Earth."

"WE?" the red mech cringed at the terrifying voice coming from the white and red medic right behind him with wrenches in his hands. "As I recall, Cliffjumper, is that you didn't even help us setting up the base while WE were the one doing all the work for you!"

"Ratchet," Cliffjumper let out a pretended gasp shock with a fake hurt on his face, "I can't believe you would say such a thing. I too did my part on fixing up the base." he finish smugly.

"Yeah right," scoffed Arcee, "I'm afraid going on a look-out mission to watch out for Decepticon activity doesn't really commits to what we're doing here. It was your one-way ticket out of helping building the base."

Cliffjumper turn to Arcee gawking at her. "Arcee," whined Cliffjumper, "you're supposed to back-up your partner not kicking him while he's down."

"Sorry Cliff, but that rule works only at the battlefield. Here, you are on your own." she playfully mocked Cliffjumper.

"Mean." he said with a pout. Arcee just rolled her optics, smiling at her partner's childish behavior.

The Autobots had just finished building their base in the Nevada Desert. The once abandoned military based, given by the U.S government, is now the new home for the Autobots a.k.a 'Team Prime'. They have spend all day working to improve the place to their liking, installing their technology, and a Med-Bay for Ratchet to work in.

"Excellent work Autobots." everyone turn their heads towards the source of that deep voice. Coming from down the hallway walks the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime along with the Autobot's favorite yellow scout, BumbleBee. "With all of your hard work, we were able to finish our headquarter and I would like to reward all of you some day offs from your daily duties."

"About time," said Bulkhead, "anymore work and all my parts will start falling off."

"Are you sure, Optimus?" questioned Ratchet. "But what about the Decepticons? I'm sure they don't do day offs and what would happen when there is a Decepticon Attack while we're out there enjoying ourselves?"

"Do not fret old friend. According to Cliffjumper's reports, there have been no sightings or Decepticon activity for a while now so it's safe to have some time to rest and explore this place." assured Optimus to a worried Ratchet.

"Alrighty then," called out Cliffjumper, "let's go out there and enjoy ourselves while we can." Cliffjumper was about to make a run for it to the outside world but was stop by Arcee who put her hand on his shoulder forcing him to stop.

"Wha-"

"I'm afraid you gonna have to wait Cliff," interrupted Arcee, "because it's already late and we all need to recharge for the next day which _happens _to be our day off."

"Aww man." whined Cliffjumper.

The Autobots started working early in the morning non-stop, wanting to finish quick in case any Decepticons would try and attack. Now it's night time and it's time for the Autobots to get a good night rest. Just as they are about to transform, the alarm blared out, alerting the Autobots that there was a Decepticon attack.

"What the-!" cried out Ratchet heading to the monitor screen. "Optimus, it would have seen the Decepticons are up to no good. It says here that the location of the attack is few miles up south from the base."

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" yelled out Bulkhead smashing his knuckles to his open hand ready for action. "Let's go out there and kick some Decepticon butt."

"Ratchet, open the Ground Bridge to where the Decepticons are. Autobots, transform and roll out!" ordered Optimus. A green portal opened on a pathway and the Autobots turned into their vehicle form driving towards the portal to their destination place.

When they arrived at the location the Decepticons where spotted, they transformed back into their robot form and saw the situation. There were two Decepticon troops along with Starscream, Decepticon's second-in-command, all surrounding a flipped-over car.

"Starscream, what is the meaning of this!?" yelled out Optimus Prime.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!" Starscream yelled out in shock. "Quick you fools! SHOOT THEM!" But before the Vehicons can shoot, they were shot down pretty quick by Arcee and BumbleBee and now Starscream is left alone against 5 Autobots.

"Now tell us Screamer, what are you and your goons up to during this time of night?" asked Cliffjumper with his gun aiming at him ready to fire.

"I will not tell you anything you fools. AND DON'T CALL ME SCREAMER!" said Starscream with annoyance for being all by that nickname.

"Let me try Cliffjumper." said Arcee advancing towards Starscream. "Now Starscream," she said putting her blade right at his throat, "tell us why you're attacking a human or else I'll cut you a new one." she snarled threatening.

Starscream is starting to coward at the advancing Autobots. He has to do something to get out of this situation. He already failed on his retrieval mission and there is no way he would continue with it now that the Autobots are in the way. Then he thought of a clever way to escape.

"LORD MEGATRON!" he yelled. "I'm so glad that you are here, my lord."

The Autobots quickly turn their attention to the leader of the Decepticon, turning their back on Starscream. But when they turn to face Megatron, he wasn't there. They all have questioning looks on their faces but they were snapped out of their dumbfound look when they heard Starscream laughter.

"You Autobot idiots," laughed Starscream, "I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book." He transform into a silver jet making his escape into his Ground Bridge that Soundwave provided.

"Why you..." Arcee was about to shoot him but was stopped by Optimus.

"Leave him be Arcee. He is not important now." he said. "Our main objective now is helping out the human who is in trouble right now."

The Autobots are heading towards the car all wondering why would Starscream attack the human who are in the car.

"Optimus, why would Starscream attack a human in the middle of no where?" voiced out Arcee.

"Don't know Arcee." he said. "There must be a reason why they would attack on a human. Maybe the humans can give us an answer that is, if we could find them." They have at the crash site but it would appear that the car was empty.

"It looks like the humans had made a run for it during the commotion." stated Bulkhead. "What should we do know Optimus?" he asked to his leader.

"Autobots," he began, "spread out and look for the humans. According to the crash site, they wouldn't have gone far if injured."

The Autobots spread out to look for any injured human that might need help. They looked high and low, bushes to cliffs and yet nothing. Arcee started complaining about not being able to find them due to them being so small. They have been looking for them for quite a while until BumbleBee let out a loud chirp and beep saying that he has found the humans.

"About time they are found." Bulkhead said to himself letting out a tired sigh. "I'm so close to collapsing."

The Autobots have regroup and saw something quite sad to them. The humans that were attacked by Starscream were none other than a human female with her baby in her arms. What's sickening to them was the sight of blood coming from the female human which is starting to stain on both the human female's and the baby's clothes.

"By Primus, look at what they have to these two. Even a human baby was involved." Arcee couldn't believe what the Decepticons did to does two. This was a new low for the Decepticons. Not only attacking a human but attacking a human baby as well. It made her Energon boil with anger at such a thing. She felt guilty for complaining about not being able to find them.

When BumbleBee had found the humans, it had been a sight so horrific. He had found a red trail and decided to follow it knowing that it was human blood. Once he reached at the end of the trail, the sight he had witness made him want to throw up Energon. The woman was lying next to a baby which he believes was hers. The woman was covered in blood and was severely injured on her left side. He carefully picked them up and called out to everyone that he has found them not even caring if the blood smudge his hand.

Bulkhead cringed at the sight that was presenting them. He felt such pain and sadness in his spark seeing the two suffer, getting involved in their battle. He felt such guilt for being so rude about them being found. And now, he watches them in sadness.

Cliffjumper was utterly speechless. He's usually the talkative one but now, seeing as what is in front of him really sets him a new record for being quiet for so long. So this was the ones Starscream was after he thought. He is starting to blame himself for not doing his job right. If he would have done his job right, then maybe he would have might be able to prevent all of this during his look-out mission.

Optimus was staring down at the humans that BumbleBee have found. It pains him to see them in such a state. His team was to protect the humans form the Decepticons and he failed to do so. His train of thoughts were snapped out when he heard a raspy breath coming from the woman. "They need medical attention immediately." he said snapping everyone back to reality. Just as he was about to comm Ratchet, he heard a small quiet voice coming from the human.

"Please..." whispered the woman. Her voice sounds so tired. "Help us."

"Do not worry," assured Optimus, "we are here to help you."

The woman smiled a little before saying a 'Thank You' to him.

Optimus activated his comm link and said, "Ratchet, open the Ground Bridge for us and get the Med-Bay ready." he ordered. "We need medical assistance now!"

* * *

What do you guys think? Did you like it so far? I have been thinking of writing this story while writing my first one. Please review and tell me what you think so far. I have already completed halve of the next chapter in 'Broken Souls' and hope to update it on Friday if I'm not too busy with my college work. This story will go before the Transformers Prime series began all the way to the end of the mini-series which is on "Darkness Rising, Part 5". After that, I'll continue this story on a new story starting from Season 1 "Masters and Students". Maybe I will make this a Trilogy. So please review and hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. New Family Member

Thank you guys for reviewing, following and favorite this story. And so here is the next chapter of 'A New Beginning'.

* * *

Chapter 2: New Family Member

_"Ratchet, open the Ground Bridge for us and get the Med-Bay ready. We need medical assistance now!"_

Ratchet senses small panic and worry in his leader's voice. Sounds like one of the other Autobots were badly injured and is in need of a medic. He quickly prepared the Med-Bay and open the Ground Bridge. Optimus and the others walked through the green portal and Ratchet went to assist anyone who is injured.

"Alright, who is the one that needs my help?"

BumbleBee quickly stepped forward and walked to Ratchet. When Ratchet saw that BumbleBee was ok, he was about to voice out that BumbleBee was alright when he saw what he was holding in his hand.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS HAPPENED TO THEM?!" He yelled when he looked at the bloody human that BumbleBee was holding. He motion BumbleBee to quickly take the human to his Med-Bay so he can have quick look at them.

"Can you do anything to save them Doc?" Cliffjumper asked worriedly while Ratchet was checking the x-ray monitor to see the condition the human are.

After a few minutes, Ratchet stopped working and faced everyone with a look of sorrow.

"I'm sorry everyone," apologized Ratchet, "but I failed. I regret to say that I have no knowledge of the human anatomy so I can't even help her. She has lost too much blood and it's too late to ask for any human help from the government. I was only able to stabilize her for now but she only has little time to live. I can't save her." Ratchet looked down in complete failure. He doesn't deserve to be called a medic or even be one. He's is nothing but a failure. He failed to fix BumbleBee's vocals and now he can't do anything for the human.

"You did the best you could, old friend." comforted Optimus, not wanting Ratchet to blame himself for not helping her.

"What about the baby? You only mention the female and not the baby." Arcee noticed that Ratchet only talked about the female and not the baby. She needed to know if baby is alright. It pains her to see any newborn badly hurt.

"The baby is fine," assured Ratchet, "he is left unscratched and is in perfect health."

"So it's a boy?" wondered Optimus.

"Yes Optimus."

Everyone snapped their heads towards the Med-Bay when they heard a harsh cough coming from the woman. Everyone gathered around to see if she's awake so she could tell them everything that had transpired.

"W-where am I?" asked the human.

"You are at our headquarters, miss." answered Optimus. "You had a terrible accident due to our enemy attacking you. We have to take you two to our medical officer for treatment."

"Is my baby safe?" she asked, wanting to know if he's alright.

"Please not move, miss. Your baby is safe and sound right next to your bed." Ratchet pointed to the big bed next to her.

She turned her head to her right side and saw her baby sleeping peacefully. She let out a smile and laughter knowing that her baby is safe and already knowing that he is going to be a deep sleeper some day if he was able to sleep this whole fiasco.

"Thank you for saving us from the other robots." she thanked gratefully.

"There is no need to thank us, miss," Optimus kindly rejected the thank you, "It is our job to protect humans from the Decepticons. The ones who attacked you."

"I see. Then, what are you called?"

"We are Autobots, beings from the planet Cybertron, and protectors of Earth from the Decepticons. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and this is my team here on Earth."

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Judy." she said.

"Would you care to explain us why the Decepticons were attacking you in the middle of the night?" This has been bugging everyone as to why would the Decepticons attack humans at this time of hour.

"The only reason they attacked me was because they were after my baby." Everyone was at shocked to found out that the Decepticons where only after the baby. But why?

As if reading their thought, she explains to them. "They said something about him having something that sounds like 'energy' and something about a spark?" She tried to remember what they said but the words sounded so foreign.

The Autobots were going through their memory core, trying to figure out what she was trying so say. Then, it hit Ratchet. He came up with an answer but he considers it stupid and preposterous but he decided to check if his theory was correct or just plain crazy. So he went to where the baby was and scanned him for anything human... or anything Cybertronian. After a few quick seconds, the results are in. But the result almost had his system shut down for at least a few weeks.

"By Primus!" he yelled shockingly. He never thought that a human would possess such a think. Just what in the world is this baby?

Everyone else jumped at Ratchet's outburst. Something must have gotten Ratchet so riled up.

"What seems to be the matter, Ratchet?" Bulkhead seems curious as to why he would yell out of the open.

"Optimus, you might want to see this. It's the result I gathered from the baby." He motioned Optimus to come and see the monitor of the results he had gathered. Optimus complied and walked to where Ratchet was. He read the result and had left the mighty Optimus Prime frozen and speechless. His optics must be fooling him.

"Ratchet, I want you to complete a double check to see if this is actually correct." Ratchet did as he is told. Another quick seconds and the result is still the same. "How is that even possible?" he thought to himself.

"Wh-what is it? Is something wrong with my baby?" the human asked in panic.

"It would have seen that this human child isn't much so human." answered Ratchet. This has gotten more confused from the rest and they didn't understand a word that came out of Ratchet.

"What are you saying Ratchet?" questioned Cliffjumper. Something in his gut tells him that it can't be good.

"It would have seem," Optimus paused before turning to face his team and the woman, "the only reason the Decepticons were after the baby was because his body doesn't run in human blood, but that of Energon."

"WHAT?!" yelled the Autobots with their optics wide.

"That's not all," continued Optimus, "not only does he has Energon, he has something similar to that of the Allspark."

The Autobots were completely frozen to their core. How is it possible that a human, let alone a baby, be able to contain something that is Cybertronian.

"W-what shall we do with him, Optimus? Now that we know why the Decepticons are after the youngling, letting him live with the other humans will only danger more lives if the Decepticons were to find him again." asked Ratchet.

"Take him in." The Autobots quickly turned their heads to Judy. Surprised that she would say something crazy.

"I-I beg your pardon?" stuttered Ratchet. He surely must have a bug in his system. Did she just said to 'take him in'?

"Take him in. I want you guys to raise him and protect him. Please, I don't want my baby to suffer by the hands of these 'Decepticons'. His father sacrificed himself to get us to safety. Please! This is my final wish. Will you let him live here with you guys?" She pleaded to the Autobots. She has complete faith in these giant robots to take care of her child.

The Autobots were debating inside their head whether or not is a good idea to take in a human baby. They all faced Optimus, waiting to decide what to do. After a few seconds, he spoked.

"I, Optimus Prime, will accept your final wish in raising your youngling. I vow to Primus, our creator, that no harm shall befall on the boy." he spoked with promising. The others were surprised by his words. But they all smiled, agreeing to Optimus's words.

"Same goes for us ma'am," said Bulkhead with determination, "we will also help raising the child. We will raise him as if he is our very own youngling." The others agree as well.

Tears of happiness falling out of Judy's eyes. The fear in her heart has finally been lifted. " Thank you so much Autobots. It really means a lot to me that I'll know my son is in good care."

"By the way ma'am, what is the little one's name? If we are to raise him, we got to know his name." This has been eating Cliffjumper from the start. The others have been thinking as well. They only know Judy's name, but not the child. They all look at Judy, waiting to give out his name.

"Samuel," she said lovingly looking at her baby, "Samuel James Witwicky, 'Sam' for short, son of Judy Witwicky and Ron Witwicky." She then coughed harshly causing her to cough off blood.

Ratchet went to check on the monitor which indicates Judy's health. "Your body is starting to fail you. It's starting to weaken."

"That's ok." Judy gave a smile. "At least I can rest in peace knowing that my son is in good hand with you guys." The Autobots gave a sad smile knowing she only has a little time left to live.

"Will it be alright if I give some few last words to my son?"

"Of course." Ratchet went and carefully picked up Sam and laying him right next to his mother.

"Now listen to me Samuel James Witwicky," she said as she laid on her side facing Sam and pulling him close to her, "you be a good boy now. These Autobots are my friends and they are going to be your new family now. They will raise you and take care of you. You make sure you listen to them or else I'll come and haunt you in your dreams and beat you with my baseball bat." she laughed at the sheer prospect while Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, and BumbleBee shivered in fear. The thought of Judy beating anyone with a baseball bat reminds them of Ratchet beating Autobots with his wrenches back in Cybertron.

Her voice starting to break, tears falling while speaking, "Just know that your mom and dad loves you so very much no matter who or what you are. Your father and I died protecting you from the bad guys called Decepticons. So please, be safe and don't go getting into trouble ok? I'll never get to see you grow up into a fine young man you'll become. I love you Sam and so does your dad."

She then face the Autobots and gave them a few final words. "Thank you once again, Autobots, for willing to take care of Sam. I have complete faith in all of you in raising Sam and I know you'll keep him safe." She gave them a warm smile and the Autobots returned it as well. She then faced Sam again, holding him tightly and giving him one final kiss and said, "I love you, Sam." before closing her eyes.

They all smiled at the scene before them before they too have to go and get some shut-eye. They all went back to their rooms and fell into recharge. Though in their minds, they can't wait to start raising the child and teaching him some new things.

* * *

The next day has started and their wake-up call was quite disturbing. They woke up by the loud cry of a baby. Thinking that the baby might be in harm, they all stood up and quickly ran to the sound of the crying. Once they reached to the Med-Bay, they sighed in relief seeing that Sam was ok.

They were quite confused as to way Judy didn't woke up from the crying. They tried to wake her up, but it didn't worked. She is just laying there almost... lifeless. They suddenly realized what it means. Judy Witwicky, had passed away. The Autobots mourned for their lost human friend before turning to take care of Sam.

"Aww, scrap," groaned Bulkhead, "we forgot that we don't even know how to take care of a human baby." Everyone was quite freaking out. They just barely realized that they don't even know how to take care of a human baby.

BumbleBee, feeling confident, went over to where Sam was and picked him up and holding him close to where his spark chamber was. He started cradling Sam while chirping and beeping trying to calm him down. In a matter of seconds, Sam stopped crying and opened his small hazel eyes and looked at BumbleBee. This got a surprised look from everyone else that BumbleBee was able to calm him down. And even more surprised when Sam started smiling, gurgling happily when he lifted his little arms and wanting to grab BumbleBee's faceplate.

"Well I be," laughed Cliffjumper, "I think he likes you already BumbleBee." He then looked at Sam and said, "Hey there Sam. I am Cliffjumper but you can call me 'Uncle Cliff' or whatever you like because I'll be the best Uncle anyone will ever wish for." He said it with pride and feeling so proud about it.

Arcee snorted at that declaration, thinking he might be going over his head while saying it. Guess it's time to introduce themselves to the new member. "Hi Sam. I'm Arcee. I'll be taking the role as your big sister. And this,'' she pointed at BumbleBee, "is BumbleBee, your new big brother." BumbleBee gave a happy sound at the thought of being someone's big brother. He never had a sibling before and being Sam's brother, made him feel happy and is now suddenly feeling protective for the baby. He will surely be there for Sam.

Now it's Bulkhead's turn to introduce himself to Sam. "The name's Bulkhead, and don't think that Cliffjumper will be your 'Fun Uncle' because I'll be the funnest Uncle ever." He sent a smug look over at Cliffjumper's direction earning him glare and a pout. Looks like there is going to be a competition about who can be the best Uncle for Sam.

Ratchet rolled his optics at their exaggeration of being the fun Uncle for Sam. His attention has been caught when Sam was looking straight at him, almost as if thinking whether or not he's family. "Hello Sam. My name is Ratchet and I'll be your personal medic from now on."

The reply he got sounded like a raspberry sound coming from Sam which caused everyone to laugh at the poor medic.

"Looks like he don't like you, Doc." laughed Cliffjumper. Ratchet started grumbling under his breath but then stopped when he heard Sam's little giggles.

Ratchet could have sworn he heard teasing from Sam's giggles and saw a mischievous glint in those brown eyes. He bent down close to Sam with his hands on his hips. "You are going to be the death of me aren't you, boy?" His responds was a giggle as if saying 'Yes, yes I am'. Ratchet shook his head and smiled a little bit. Looks like its gonna be lively here at the Base with Sam around.

Optimus smiled at the scene before him. It has been so long since everyone was so calm and happy, as if the war never happened. This youngling truly was special to affect the Autobot's lives. Said youngling started to whined, looking at Optimus with his little hands signaling he want to be with him.

BumbleBee walked to Optimus, lifting Optimus's one hand with his unoccupied hand so he could gently put Sam in Optimus lifted hand. Optimus's spark raced when Sam snuggled closer to his chest, where he could feel the warmth emitting, and fell right to sleep.

"Looks like we know Optimus is gonna be the daddy for Sammy." stated Bulkhead. Optimus felt warmth and happiness flowing through his spark. He feels happy that he's going to be a father to the special kid that will change the Autobot's lives.

"Greeting, Sam Witwicky." Optimus smiled softly. "I am Optimus Prime and I will take the role as your father."

* * *

They have spent a quiet day since they don't want to disturb Sam's sleep. Though it didn't last when they received an annoying incoming call.

"Aww scrap, it's Fowler." groaned Bulkhead.

"Bet you 5 Energon Cubes he's gonna flip when he sees civilians at the base." Cliffjumper betted against Bulkhead.

"You're on." agreed Bulkhead.

Optimus handed Sam back to BumbleBee so he can answer the call. "What is it, Agent Fowler?"

_"I'm heading to your base to see if you guys are fitting well to your liking."_ said Fowler.

"Very well then. But there is something I like to discuss you with." said Optimus with a serious voice.

_"Alright then. I'm at the elevator. Fowler, Out."_

Everyone gathered around the entrance of the elevator for Agent Fowler's arrival. The elevator's door opened and came in an African-American, somewhat late 20's, wearing a grayish pants and grayish suit jacket with a white shirt and a tie. He has a small beer belly and short black hair.

"Alright, what do you want to discuss about?" questioned Fowler.

Optimus motioned BumbleBee to step forward and present Sam to him.

To say at least, Fowler was not too happy the Autobots has a human baby. "What in Sweet Lady Liberty are you doing with a baby!" His outburst awoken Sam and started crying.

"Damn it Fowler, look at what you did. You woke poor Sam up." growled Arcee. BumbleBee started rocking him, chirping, in order to calm down Sam.

"How is it that you have a baby with you?" demanded Fowler. Something else caught his attention. He also saw a woman who was lying at the Med-Bay. "And why do you have a citizen with you." he said while pointing at Judy.

Optimus told Agent Fowler everything that had happened late last night. To their little fight with the Decepticons, the knowledge on the reason why they attack the humans, and Judy's last wish.

It taken awhile for Agent Fowler to absorb on what Optimus had told them. He must admit, they were right that if the baby were to live with other people, then they will surely be chaos when the Decepticons finds him. Also they don't want other people to be involved in the war.

After a few seconds, he spoked. "Very well, Optimus, I will inform this with the government. But I must know the boy's information that you know so far.

"His full name is Samuel James Witwicky. His parents are Ron Witwicky and Judy Witwicky. His day of birth and other information are unknown."

Fowler wrote everything that Optimus said about the baby.

"I would like to ask you a favor, Agent Fowler." said Optimus.

"Shoot."

"I would like you to have a proper funeral for the boy's parents. There will be a time when Sam would like to meet his parents in the future."

Fowler gave a nod and went to pick up Judy's lifeless body and headed back to the elevator.

He stepped in and turn to the Autobots. "I'll inform you on the decision that the government will give." And with that, the elevator's door closes on him.

"Well that went well." said Cliffjumper. "And you," he pointed at Bulkhead smirkingly, "you owe me 5 Energon Cubes." Bulkhead grumbled saying 'it's not fair'.

* * *

It's night time and BumbleBee was playing with Sam who was laughing out loud while others were paying attention at Sam. They were disturbed by an incoming call.

"It must be Fowler about the decision his government made." guessed Bulkhead.

Everyone went to the Control Area and Optimus answered the call. "Yes, Agent Fowler?"

_"The government had decided that you guys should be Sam's legal guardians."_

Bulkhead and Cliffjumper cheered at having Sam live with them while the others smiled.

_"However, he still needs to go to public schools like any other kids."_

"Very well then and thank you, Agent Fowler, for everything you have done for us." Optimus thanked Fowler.

_"Don't mention it, Prime. Not only that, the government have ordered me to be the boy's nanny until he's old enough to have you guys take care of him. I say around 3 or 4 years old. And don't worry about baby's stuffs, it's all expense-paid."_

"Thank you Agent Fowler. But have you found anything about Sam's parents or records of Sam's." questioned Optimus.

_"Ron and Judy Witwicky were ordinary citizens, have a good home, clean records, and that just about it for them. As for Sam's, I got nothing. No Birth Certificate, Social Security Number, Nada. It seems they knew Sam's different and decided to keep him a secret."_

"I see." It was a good thing they didn't registered Sam to the humans or else the Decepticons will surely hack the system to obtain the info and use it to their advantage.

_"I'm sending you Sam's new identification. But I need you to give me a new birthdate. After all, you are Sam's new guardians."_

"How about today's date be Sam's birthdate? Today is the day Sam is now officially our new youngling." suggested Arcee.

Optimus gave a nod to Arcee and went back to speak with Fowler. "We've decided today shall be Sam's birthdate."

They have received a new message about Sam's identification. It read:

_Name: Samuel James Witwicky  
__Gender: Male  
__SSN: XXX-XX-XXXX  
__Place of Birth: Jasper, Nevada  
__Date of Birth: October 10, 1994  
__Birth Parents: Ron Witwicky (Father), Judy Witwicky (Mother)  
__Parents Birthplace: Tranquility, California_

They all went over it in order to remember it.

_"That is all Optimus. I'll come tomorrow to help and take care of Sam for you guys." _

And with that, the call ended.

"Alright Autobots, tomorrow is a big day so I want all of you to get as much needed rest as possible. BumbleBee, I trust you in having Sam stay with you until we build a room for Sam" ordered Optimus.

BumbleBee gave a cheerful nod before dashing to his corridor happily on having Sam sleep on the same room with him. Everyone chuckled at BumbleBee's childish behavior before they too went to their corridor for some recharge. They can't wait to see what plans will the future have in store for them now that Sam is now part of their little family.

_To Be Continue..._

* * *

Second chapter done! Sorry it has to be this long, but I hope you guys enjoyed story will start as a Father/Son relationship between Optimus and Sam but later in the chapter when Sam gets old, that's where things gets heated up. But they will be oblivious to their own feelings for each other, well basically Sam. The next chapter will be a time skip to 4 years. That's when the adventure might start.

Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting this story, and following this story. I would like to thank StarGazingAtMidnight for mentioning my stories in 'At War for Peace'. 'Broken Souls' might take a while to update because I want to try and set a mood when ever someone reminds them of Sam in a way. So please review and know I'm still an amateur at writing stories. Till next time.


	3. First Day of School

Here is the next chapter of 'A New Beginning'. I will start writing a new chapter for 'Broken Souls' after this update. I need an idea from the next episode of Transformers Prime. There is going to be a time skip of 4 years where the Autobots will start taking care of Sam.

* * *

Chapter 3: First Day of School

_"YOU FOOL!_"

Starscream whimpered at the loud roar, coming from Megatron. Even through they're communicating from Cybertron to Earth, it's still quite frightening to hear Megatron's lashing even if they are not faceplate-to-faceplate.

Reason for lashing was that Starscream had reported to Megatron, who was located on Kaon in Cybertron, that the Autobots have manage to rescue the humans that Starscream was ordered to capture. The results caused a certain Dark Lord to be very angry at his commander.

_"YOU LET THE HUMANS ESCAPE WITH THE AUTOBOTS?!" _yelled Megatron.

"Forgive me, Lord Megatron, but I was outnumbered and there was no way I could even continue to search for those pesky humans with them around." Starscream cowered.

Megatron snarled at the pitiful excuse Starscream gave. He knew he should have given the job to Soundwave, his communication officer, to complete it. One may underestimate Soundwave and his fighting abilities, but what no one knows is that Soundwave was also a gladiator around the same time as Megatron before the war started and he has proven himself to Megatron that he is capable in defeating a dozen warriors without having to break a fuse. He would have surely completed the mission.

_"I should've given the mission to Soundwave instead. At least HE wouldn't have such a problem handling such a simple mission." _Megatron spoke his thoughts out loud to himself not even caring who heard him.

Starscream seems very furious by his words. He just stated that his strength was far weaker than Soundwave's who happened to be a lower rank than he is. How dare he compare the Mighty Starscream to a low-ranking officer such as Soundwave. He would surely make him eat those words.

_"I'm giving you one last chance, Starscream. If you don't have that boy captured by the time I get back to Earth, you'll become Shockwave's new guinea pig for his science experiments!" _threaten Megatron. That was the last thing he said before cutting of the transmission.

Starscream just stared at the blank screen with full of hate and anger. He then smashed the blank screen with his clenched fist, wishing that it was Megatron he smashed instead of the screen. "Just you wait, _Lord Megatron_," Starscream said with a sneer, "soon, I'll make you regret those words. I will become the new ruler of the Decepticons and all will kneel before me! It's a shame that you won't be able to witness my raise to power." He laughed darkly at the possibly of seeing Megatron destroyed and being the new ruler of the Decepticons. He then turn to leave the main control room but suddenly screamed in surprise when he saw Soundwave right in front of him.

"Soundwave! You scared the living scrap out of me!" He placed his right hand over his spark to try and calm down its rapid beating.

Soundwave just stood there, staring at him. Starscream is starting to get creeped out by Soundwave's stare. Who wouldn't? Soundwave has no mouth, no optics, and the type of faceplate he has is that of a upside-down triangular visor. What makes him a bit more frighting is that he doesn't even talks. He's more of a quiet type.

"Well then...," Starscream said with a nervous chuckle, wanting nothing more than to escape Soundwave's presence, "I better start working up with a plan to capture the 'special human' for Lord Megatron." Starscream sprinted out of the control room, leaving Soundwave by himself.

But what Starscream didn't know was that Soundwave had eavesdropped on his rebellious ranting after his talk with Megatron. He played some random mixed recording before going back to his own work:

_"Soundwave... superior... Starscream... inferior."_

* * *

**_Four Years Later_**

"Please, Bulkhead?" A little kid pleaded.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous."

The small boy cross his little arms. "It's dangerous or you don't want to be yelled at by Ratchet?" the boy said with a smirk on his face.

"Both." grumbled Bulkhead.

The boy just sighed and shook his head. "Come on, Bulkhead. Ratchet doesn't need to know everything, does he?"

"It doesn't matter Sam. As your legal guardian, it is my job to keep you safe and not doing something that might hurt you."

Sam and Bulkhead had went out for a drive for some fun time alone. When they had reach at the edge of a cliff, Sam suggested to drive down the steep, rocky cliff. Bulkhead disapproved at that suggestion for being quite dangerous for a small human to take down a dangerous path, even if the said human is inside a green SUV powerhouse Autobot.

"You're right, Bulkhead. I don't know what was I thinking." Sam sighed in defeat. "But maybe Uncle Cliff and I can do this kind of activity." Sam thought suggestively. "After all, he is the Fun Uncle in the family."

Bulkhead's engine started to rumble at the thought of Sam enjoying himself with Cliffjumper. Not only that, Sam just said Cliffjumper was the fun uncle right in front of him.

"What?" Bulkhead said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Hmm? Oh, I was saying that Cliffjumper would gladly drive down this cliff if I ask him to. He is the fun uncle, right?" He looked at Bulkhead (which happens to be the Autobot's symbol at the steering wheel) in an innocent look on his face. On the inside, Sam was grinning madly that he was able to provoke Bulkhead by bringing up Cliffjumper. He knew that the two said mechs have a 'competition' to see which one of the two can be the funnest uncle for Sam.

Bulkhead revved up his engine and shifted his driving stick. "Hold on kid, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Bulkhead started driving down the steep cliff, but not on a fast pace, while Sam was laughing and enjoying the ride from the driver's seat.

* * *

"Where are those two?" growled an impatient Ratchet.

"Calm down, Ratchet. They will be arriving shortly." Once Optimus finished his sentence, Bulkhead and Sam have finally arrive.

"About time you two! What took you so long? I sent you a message about an hour ago to come back to base immediately!" cried out Ratchet.

Just as Bulkhead was about to answer, Ratchet interrupted him. "Never mind, that's not important now. We need to have a word with Sam."

"Umm, yes?" said Sam as he felt nervous when Ratchet said they needed to have a word with him.

"Relax boy, it's nothing bad." Sam let out a relieved sigh knowing that he wan't in any trouble.

"Then what is it?" questioned Sam.

"You have become at age where human kids such as yourself must go to what the humans calls a 'public school' where kids can go and learn new stuffs." informed Optimus.

"School? Why do I have to go to school? I thought I'm getting enough education from you guys." exclaimed Sam. Ever since Sam started walking and talking, the Autobots had started teaching Sam how to read and write both English and Cybertronian, math, and little human history. His vocabulary has improved quite a lot at the level of a sixth grader.

"That is true, but according to Agent Fowler, you still have to do what other humans do with their daily life and going to school is one of them." stated Optimus. But it worries him that Sam won't be under the protective gaze of the Autobots. He can assign one of his teammates to look out for him while at school, but for some reason, he feels lonely at the thought of Sam not being around with them for almost the whole day. Maybe because Sam has been with them the whole day for the past 4 years.

"Really?" Ratchet and Optimus nodded. "Alright. What am I suppose to have for this 'school' and when do I start?"

"Your stuff are already at your room and you start on Monday since today is Saturday." answered Ratchet.

Sam went to his room to check on the stuff that was given to him for school.

Once Sam was out of sight, Ratchet looked at Optimus seeing he's feeling, what humans say, 'down'.

"Something the matter, Optimus?"

"I fear that letting Sam go to school will not only danger Sam's life in danger, but the lives of others."

"Don't worry, Optimus," assured Bulkhead, "the gang and I are going to be there with Sam from any Decepticons that might find him out in public." The others agreed on what Bulkhead had said. It made him feel less anxious about letting Sam stay outside with the humans for so long.

"Very well. I'll assign each and every one of you to go and escort Sam to School and from School and you are to stay there by his school until it is time for Sam to come home." ordered Optimus. Everyone nodded at Optimus's orders and everyone continued to their work.

Sunday has arrived and the base has become more rowdy. Due to Sam having to go to School for almost the whole day, the Autobots, mainly Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, and BumbleBee, had started fighting over who gets to spend more time with Sam. But for Sam wanted was to stay at the base and be with the whole group. Ratchet angrily stated that everyone was going over their heads, acting as if Sam was leaving them forever. They can still have fun the whole day, but only when it's the weekends and holidays.

Night has come by fast and Ratchet had basically ordered Sam to go to sleep early so he can get up early in the morning for the first day of school. Sam has no choice but to obey or else he is gonna have to face Ratchet's deadliest weapon known to Autobots: 'The Wrench'.

Sam is now lying on his king-size bed, unable to sleep. The Autobots had built his room when he started living here. His room resembles that of the inside of a house. He has two floors inside his room. The first floor contains a living room with a t.v, a nice kitchen with a fridge, an oven which he is not allowed to use until he's old enough, and a bathroom. The second floor is basically his whole room with another t.v, a closet full of clothes, and an empty room in which hasn't figured out what to put in.

The giant door to Sam's room opened and there stood Optimus by the doorway. Sam sat up quickly and greeted Optimus while he does the same.

"Good evening, Sam. I just came by to check on you if your sleeping. But it appears that I have woke you up. I apologized for disturbing you." apologized Optimus.

Sam waved his hand to dismiss the apology. "It's aright, Optimus, you didn't woke me up. I was having trouble going to sleep. Big day tomorrow." Sam smiled but Optimus could see it right through.

"Is something bothering you?" Optimus gently stroke Sam's brownish hair to soothe him.

"Well...," Sam started, "I'm going to feel lonely without you guys at my side. I'm going to meet people that I'm not familiar to."

Optimus picked up Sam and and pull him close to his chest. "There is nothing to fear about, Sam. I'm going to have one of the Autobots to be with you for the whole school hours. And if you still feel lonely, I got something that might help." Optimus pulled out a small headset and gave it to Sam. "Wear this during your free time and you can contact whoever is near you at that time." Optimus gently placed Sam back to his bed.

"Thank you, Optimus." Sam placed the headset at his nightstand and quickly laid back to bed. "Now, if you don't mind... I need to get some sleep. I'm looking forward to this school now."

Optimus chuckled a little before making his leave.

"Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Optimus."

* * *

Monday morning has finally came and Sam was up early in the morning eating his waffles. Today is the day that Sam is finally going to school and he's already anxious about going.

Once he finish eating and packing up, he went straight to the control center where the Autobots are waiting for him.

"Ready for today, kid?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Ready!" yelled out Sam. "So who is gonna take me?" he asked.

"BumbleBee insisted on taking you to your first day. He stated that as your older brother, he has the right to see you off on your first day." Optimus smiled at seeing a overly excited Bumble for being able to take Sam to his first day of school.

"Awesome! Ready, BumbleBee?" BumbleBee chirped happily and transform into his yellow camaro vehicle and Sam sat at the passenger seat. BumbleBee then sped off quickly before anyone can say a word.

The two had finally reached Jasper, Nevada and now heading towards the kindergarden school that Sam was suppose to go. BumbleBee parked close to the school fence are so he can keep an optic out on Sam.

Sam got out of the passenger seat and hugged Bumblebee's hood. "Thanks for taking me to school 'Bee. You're the best." BumbleBee lightly nudged Sam as his way of hugging back. Sam let go of BumbleBee and ran off to his new school.

"Alright class! Settle down, please." said the teacher. "Today, we have a new student." The class started to murmur at what the new kid might look like. "Alright, you may come in now."

Sam walked in and the class became quiet. "Hi, my name is Sam Witwicky. I'm new to this school." The students all said 'hi Sam' in sync.

"Welcome, Sam. I am your teacher, Ms. Clair Redfield, but call me Ms. Redfield." introduced Ms. Riedfield. "There is a empty seat at the back of the class. Your partner is sick today so you have to sit alone for today." She pointed at a empty table at the back of the room.

Sam walked to the back of the room, ignoring the stares he's receiving and sat down at the empty chair. He spotted a name tag on the left side of the table which means everyone has assigned seats. The name tag reads 'Jackson Darby'. He decided to ignore it for now and paid attention to the teacher now.

* * *

The first day is finally over. Sam rushed out of school with the other students and gave one big desperate hug to BumbleBee. "Hey, Bee. I'm sorry I didn't have time to talk to you. We didn't know that it might sprinkle and we are forced to stay indoors."

BumbleBee chirped at him saying that it's alright. Sam got in the passenger seat and they drove back to headquarters.

Once they arrived, Sam gotten out of his seat to stretch and allowed BumbleBee to transform. But his stretching was cut short when he was suddenly swept off his feet, causing him to yelp out in surprise and get smashed, not to harshly, to a red chest.

"My little sparkling! I missed you so much!" cried out an overly dramatic Cliffjumper.

"Uncle Cliff, you almost gave me a spark-attack for that stunt you just pulled off!" Sam glared at Cliffjumper.

"I can't help it," wined Cliffjumper, "I missed my favorite nephew."

"I'm your only nephew." grumbled Sam. Sam was once again swept off from Cliffjumper's hold and into the hands of BumbleBee, who was now glaring and fuming at Cliffjumper for scaring his baby brother. Cliffjumper was feeling frighten at the angry scout but was saved by Optimus and the others who started to join.

"Hello, Sam. Did you enjoyed your first day of school?" asked Optimus.

"It was ok. We didn't do much since I'm the new kid and I really like the way my new teacher teaches us. Much better than the way Ratchet teaches me." Sam grinned playfully at the offended mech who was now growling at Sam.

"Did you made any new human friends." wondered Arcee.

"I don't think I should make any human friends."

"Why not?" Bulkhead asked, worried for Sam for not being able to make new friends.

"Because, I'll only put them in danger if the Decepticons were to use them as hostage in order to get to me." Sam already knew that the Decepticons are after him because of his 'specialty' and they were the reasons that his parents are dead. If he were to make human friends, he'll only put them in harm's way.

"That's is very sweet of you to put aside your happiness for the safety of others." Arcee placed her forehead on Sam's to comfort him. Everyone agreed to Arcee's words.

"Thanks, Arcee. Now if you guys don't mind, I need to get started on my first homework. I could finish it easily and we can all hang out later." Everyone agreed at the plan and allowed Sam to run to his room and start on his homework.

It became night very fast and Ratchet had once again ordered Sam to go to sleep early or face his wrath. Though he knows Ratchet would never harm him but that won't stop Ratchet from giving him painful check-ups once he becomes a teenager.

Today went well, but tomorrow will start a new day and maybe he might learn new stuff instead the ones he knew already. He met all the students from his class but there is one who hadn't showed up today. He wonders what kind of kid is 'Jackson Darby' or Ms. Redfield calls him 'Jack' for short.

He should get some sleep and see for himself what kind of kid Jack is.

* * *

Here is the next chapter for 'New Beginning'. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter is where Sam meets Jack Darby, one of the main characters from Transformers: Prime series.

I won't be updating 'Broken Souls' for a while since I haven't gotten any new ideas. Also, I might update late because something has suddenly come up. By something, I mean today I got the new Resident Evil 6 Archives and I plan on playing it which also includes a Resident Evil 4 HD and Resident Evil CODE: Veronica X HD game as well for XBox 360. Also on Sunday, Pokemon Black and White 2 comes out in US and I also plan on playing it. BOTH version. In a week or 2, I will start writing the chapters. So wait for a while ok? Thank you so much for time and review please?


	4. Gaining a new Friend

Thank you for waiting for me to update this chapter. I was able to start writing since my brother wanted to play Resident Evil 6 and is now hogging on my 360. Here is the newest chapter of this story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Gaining a new Friend

Today marks the second day of school for Sam Witwicky. The first day, was not so good due to him being the new student and the sudden change of weather, which gave the class free time. He didn't learned much yesterday so he hoped something interesting might happen today.

Sam had just finished his breakfast and is now waiting for BumbleBee to take him to school at the main control room. He soon spotted a yellow camaro and besides him, was a red vehicle that resembles a First Generation Dodge Challenger, decorated with bull horns on the hood.

Sam instantly recognized who is that red vehicle and greeted him with a smile. "Uncle Cliff, what are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be on patrol?"

"I was suppose to, but Optimus gave me a day off." He replied happily.

"Then, what are you going to do this whole day? Everyone won't be at the base for you to annoy with your chattering." Sam said with a smirk on his face.

Cliffjumper decided to ignore the last statement and answer the question. "I decided to go with you and BumbleBee to school today." In the background, he could hear the engine of BumbleBee's rumble with anger, clearly not pleased that Cliffjumper wants to accompany with him and Sam to school.

"Really? Let's go!" Just as he's about to get in to the passenger seat, BumbleBee drove in and stopped in between Cliffjumper and Sam. He quickly grabbed Sam with his seatbelt and pulled him in so he can sit inside of _his _seat. Once he sat on the passenger side, BumbleBee tighten his seatbelt so Sam would not go with Cliffjumper into his seat.

Sam sat there, completely dumbfound, unable to register what had happened. Cliffjumper, on the other hand, was not pleased at BumbleBee's performance. "What was that for, Bee?"

BumbleBee chirp saying, 'I'm not letting Sam to ride with you. He only rides with _me _and _only _me.'

Cliffjumper laughed softly. Ever since Sam came into their lives, BumbleBee has been very protective over Sam. Bee is very fond of his baby brother. He never left Sam's side. Not even when Agent Fowler was there to help take care of Sam when he was still a baby. It made the agent very annoyed at having BumbleBee following him whenever he was with Sam. But now that Sam is all grown up, not only is he still protective, he is also quite possessive over Sam when he is with other male mechs. Ratchet and Optimus are ok in Bee's book, but with Bulkhead and Cliffjumper, that's a different story.

"Very well then," Cliffjumper chuckled, "let's get going before Sam gets there late." The both mech drove out of the base and into the city of Jasper. Sam finally snapped out of his dumbfound and asked, "What just happened?"

* * *

The two mech are parked not far from Sam's school. They made sure to park where they can see the school perfectly in order to keep an optic on Sam or any Decepticons.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, Uncle Cliff."

"Do you want a good-bye kiss?" That made BumbleBee hit Cliffjumper's side with his door, quite mad at Cliff's proposal. Sam giggled and gave Cliffjumper a hug.

"That's ok. I'll just give you a kiss instead." He gave Cliffjumper a kiss on his hood. BumbleBee gave a grumbling noise at that gesture. It was quite obvious to the two that BumbleBee is jealous that he didn't get a hug and a kiss from their favorite human.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Bee." Sam went over and gave BumbleBee a hug and a kiss which caused the said mech to honk happily. Sam giggled and started walking to school. "Talk to you guys later during my break." The two mechs honked in agreement.

Once Sam reached to his classroom, he spotted an unfamiliar kid sitting at the same table Sam sat yesterday. He walked up to him and said, "Hi. Haven't seen you before. What's your name?"

The small boy looked up shyly and replied in a quiet voice, "Jack. My name is Jack Darby." So this is Jack Darby that he's been thinking about.

"My name is Sam Witwicky and I just started school just yesterday. And I'm going to be your partner as well."

"Really?" He sounded so surprise and yet happy at the same time. "That means I won't feel alone anymore." He said it more quietly so Sam wouldn't hear what he just said.

It was finally recess for the kids and Sam ran and sat down, leaning on the fence so he can see his uncle and his brother just parked right in front of the school. He put on his headset and opened a comm link between the three.

"How's you second day of school?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Boring!" sighed Sam.

"How is it boring?"

"All the stuff that the teacher is teaching us are the stuff that I all ready knew from you guys. This is actually new for the other kids, but for me, it's like listening to Ratchet's constant lecture about field medic. I knew I shouldn't told him about me wanting to be a medic like him." Sam shook his head at that memory. He told Ratchet that he wanted to be a medic/mechanic so he can help the Autobots. That made a certain medic very happy at having someone to follow in his footsteps. Since then, he's been lecturing Sam about being a medic since he isn't old enough to handle any 'dangerous' tools.

Before anyone could speak, Sam heard a familiar voice. "Hey! Give that back!" Sam turn to where he heard the voice and saw Jack with 3 other older kids in a secure place. It seems that the other kids are picking on Jack.

"It's Jack, and he's being picked on." Sam said the last part angrily.

"Who?" But Cliffjumper didn't got an answer as Sam ran towards the scene.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, trying to get their attention. All heads turn to Sam. "Just what do you think you guys are doing to my friend?"He said it without thought and hesitation. BumbleBee, Cliffjumper, and Jack were shock to hear Sam said about his 'friend'. Bee and Cliff never thought he would have a friend since he proclaim that he doesn't want any human friends and as for Jack, this was the first time anyone calls him a friend.

"Hey look, another baby wants to play as well." mocked a blond haired kid. His other friends laughed and crowded over Sam. "What do you want?"

"I want you to give back my friend his toy motorcycle or else." Demanded Sam.

The older kids laughed at the empty threat they thought it was. "Oh. What would a pre-kinder like you do to a first grader like us."

"We'll find out find you don't give my friend his stuff back." Challenged Sam.

The two other kids grabbed Sam's arms while the blond hair boy advances on Sam. Once the blond hair is in front of Sam, Sam preformed a back-flip, causing the three kids to stumble and lose their balance. Sam forced the two kids that was holding him to smash their head together and caused them to roll on the floor, holding their forehead in pain. He then ran behind the unsuspected blond kid and said, "Behind you!" But he didn't have time to respond as Sam elbowed him on his back causing the blond kid to stumble forward. "You're slow!" He then spin, hitting his back again with his legs causing the kid to stumble forward even more, close to losing his balance. Once the kid faced Sam with fear in his eyes, Sam charged at him. "Be afraid!" He stab the kid's chest with his two fingers which made him fall to the ground, trying to breath desperately.

The three other audience were gaping in awe. Cliffjumper and BumbleBee were proud of Sam for his fighting skills. Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee trained him in secret in case he gets in trouble. The others doesn't even know about this secret training and they are sure as the pits of Kaon they won't even approve. They still live in fear if Ratchet were to find out they already started training him how to fight at a very young age. The two shivered in fear at the damage Ratchet can cause if he found out about it.

Jack in the other hand, felt like his heart was about to jump out from his chest. He felt warmth, flowing through his body and heart. This was the first time anyone helped him from his bullies. He even fought them just to get back his little toy motorcycle. He felt happy knowing someone's there to help back him up.

"Let's go, Trent! Let's get of of here!" A boy cried out. The one called 'Trent' scrambled up his feet and ran.

"This isn't over, freak!" Yelled Trent. "You'll pay for this!" Though Sam is not afraid of Trent's own empty threat. He just waved off and picked up the now-broken toy that was left on the ground.

"Here you go. Sorry that is broken." He gave the toy back to Jack. Once Sam got a good look at the toy, it reminded him of Arcee's vehicle form but it's a bit pink than blue. He could see way the kids would pick on him for having a toy that almost has the color pink.

"It's alright." Jack said sadly. "It's my fault anyway for bringing it to school. I needed something to play with since no one would play with me." Just thinking about being alone got him to the brink of tears. But then he remembered something that Sam said before. "Did you really mean what you said back then?"

"Huh?" Sam thought back at what he said but couldn't remember.

"You called me your friend like three time before. Were you just saying that or am I really your friend?" He wanted Sam to say he meant it. Just one friend, just one friend would be enough for Jack.

He did said Jack was his friend thrice now when confronting Trent and his lackeys. He just blurted out without any thought or knowledge. Half of him wanted to be friends with him but the other says that he will only get him into more trouble if he starts hanging out with him. But the look in Jack's eye decided for him.

"Yep! You're my friend and I am yours." He said with a smile on his face. He was suddenly tackled by the little black hair boy. Sam looked down and saw Jack hugging him, crying his eyes out. He wondered if he did anything wrong that made Jack cry. Just as he about to voice it out, he was cut off by Jack.

"You are the first person that ever called me a friend. Thank you!" Sam smiled and patted Jack's head. Looks like he gained a new friend without him knowing.

Just outside the school, two mech smiled at the little scene before them. Sam said he didn't want any human friends, but he made one anyway. Cliffjumper couldn't wait so he contacted everyone about Sam's new friend. "Looks like Sammy has a new friend."

* * *

The second day of school is finally over. The kids are running out to be with their parents and head back home. Sam and Jack walked out of school together, talking and laughing. Jack spotted his mom waiting for him and ran towards her with Sam right behind.

"Hi, mom!" To say, Mrs. Darby was quite surprised. Usually, he come with a gloom on his face, but now, he's happy.

"Hi, Jack. What's new?" She felt uneasy asking the question. Every time she asked that question, Jack just says 'nothing' and stays quiet until they get home. What Jack replied really surprised her.

"I have a new friend I like you to meet." He gestured Sam to come over.

"Hi," Sam said a bit shyly, "my name is Sam Witwicky, Jack's new friend. I just started school yesterday."

Mrs. Darby smiled at the cuteness of Sam. "Hi, my name is June Darby, Jack's mother. It's nice to meet you, Sam."

Sam got a good look at Jack's mother. She was wearing a nurse's outfit with her sweater and her long black hair tied to a ponytail. "By the clothes you are wearing, I say you are a nurse?" he asked in wonder.

"Why yes, sweetie, I am."

Sam smile got even bigger. "That's cool. I plan on becoming a medic as well when I grow up. I got someone teaching me already."

"That's great, darling. If you need to know anything more about being a doctor, then don't hesitate to ask me." Sam gave a nod in agreement. "So Sam, where are your parents? I would like to meet them." When she saw Sam's smile deflate, she knew right away she must have hit something.

"My parents passed away, few weeks after I was born, in a terrible accident."

June put her hand over her open mouth. It must have hurt not to know your parents right after your birth. She kneeled down and gave Sam a motherly hug and spoked soothingly, "I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm sorry I brought it up. It must have hurt not to know your own parents."

Sam doesn't what to but he hugged her back. "It's ok." They broke out their hug so they can meet eye-to-eye. "It does hurt not to know my parents, but," he put on a happy face, "I have people that I could call my family and I'm glad my mother trusted me with them. They are the best family I could ever wish for and I love them."

Cliffjumper and BumbleBee felt warmth in their spark at the way Sam was talking about them and the Autobots.

June smiled at the way he was describing his new family. She felt the guilt had lifted off her heart when Sam mentioned about his new family. "I wish you a happy life with your new family. If you need anything, clothes, foods, you name it and I'll get for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Darby."

BumbleBee and Cliffjumper have parked right behind June's car. "That's my ride." Called out Sam. "The one who's driving the yellow car is my older brother and the one who's driving the red one is my favorite uncle." The two cars honked in greeting but Cliff's honked the loudest. Sam just called him his favorite uncle. He can't wait to get back to base and rub it in on Bulkhead's faceplate.

Sam rushed to get in Cliffjumper's seat, ignoring BumbleBee's protest and Cliffjumper's delight sound, and called out to Jack. "See you tomorrow, Jack." The two cars drove off the school grounds and headed back home.

June looked at her son and said, "I'm glad you have a friend, Jack. He's really a sweet kid."

"Can't wait to see him again tomorrow. I'm glad he came to this school."

The two humans got on their car and drove off home.

* * *

Once they have reached to base, BumbleBee grabbed Sam, who has gotten out of Cliffjumper, and hold him close. He was feeling angry and jealous that Cliffjumper gets to drive Sam back to base. That should be the older brother's job not the uncle's.

"So, I hear you got yourself a friend, Sam." The three males saw Arcee with her arms crossed.

"Who told you that?" Sam's question was answered when she pointed BumbleBee and Cliffjumper. "I'm sorry, Arcee. I didn't mean to. I know I said I don't want to make a human friend but the poor kid was suffering and I just blurted out saying he's my friend, though it did felt nice to say it. I did it because he needed help and isn't it an Autobot job to help others?" Sam kept on rambling until Arcee lifted up her hand.

"It's ok. We understand."

"We?"

"Yes 'We'." Soon Ratchet, Optimus, and Bulkhead have now joined on their conversation. "BumbleBee and Cliffjumper told us what happened. Though I am suspicious they are not telling the whole story." Ratchet narrowed his optics hard on the two said mech who are now cowering under Ratchet's gaze.

"At any case, we are proud at what you have done for the boy. It is truly the job of the Autobots to help others in need and for that we proud of you."

"Thank you, Optimus." Sam looked down, bashfully.

"Good job there, kid. You live up to the name of the Autobot." Bulkhead patted Sam's head as a 'job well done'.

"That's why we decided to make you an honorary member of 'Team Prime'." Optimus presented Sam a small silvery necklace with the symbol of the Autobot around it.

"Thank you, everyone." He gladly accepted the gift and placed it around his neck.

"Alright! This calls for a celebration." yelled out Bulkhead. "Come on Sam, we are going to what the humans call 'Big Bear Mountain'. Come on, let's go and pack up."

"Oh no! You are not going anywhere on a school day." Ordered Ratchet. "Sam has to sleep early for school tomorrow. You can do it on the weekends." Bulkhead groan in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Bulk. We can wait for the weekends." Cliffjumper place a hand on Bulkhead's shoulder. "After all, he's going to spend more fun with his favorite uncle." He ended by pointing himself, referring himself as Sam's favorite uncle.

"What?" He asked with his narrowed optics.

"What? You haven't heard?" Cliffjumper really starting to enjoy messing with Bulkhead. "Sam has announced that I'm his favorite uncle. Just today. Isn't that right, Sam."

"Is that true, Sam?" He turn his narrow optics at Sam, who nodded and trying to look cute and innocent. Though he is clearly enjoying the two's arguments. Suddenly, Sam found himself in Bulkhead's grasp, who is now making a run for it. "WE are going to have fun, Sam, and you'll see whose uncle you favored best."

"Oh no you don't! I am not going to let you spoil Sam just so you can be the favorite uncle!" Cliffjumper ran to catch up to Bulkhead and Sam, with BumbleBee on his tail, who is not happy on what has transpired. If anything, Sam should be having fun with BumbleBee, not with the other two. The four have left Ratchet, Arcee, and Optimus behind.

"Those three scrap heads. Always causing a ruckus when wanting to spend time with Sam." grumbled Ratchet.

"Says the mech who went crazy when Sam wanted to be a medic just like you." Arcee said with a smug look on her faceplate. Ratchet stuttered and quickly went back to his post, not wanting anybody to look at his embarrass face.

"I thank Primus that he was able to direct Judy and Sam to our location." She said with a smile on his face. "We never have this much fun in over a millennia before the war started."

Optimus hummed in agreement. "Sam is truly special to make an impact in our lives. I am glad Judy entrusted us her own youngling to us. We will be forever in her debt. Hope Sam will have a good life here with us, not able to be with others of his kind."

"Don't worry, Optimus. By the look on Sam's face, I say he's happy to be with us. Even if he isn't able to be with other humans." Arcee reassured Optimus.

Optimus nodded at Arcee before looking at where his other comrades had left with Sam. "Let's see what the future holds for our little youngling."

* * *

Glad I have this chapter done. Note that this story will be postpone as I am currently writing 'Broken Souls'. So this story won't be updated for a long time until I either run out of ideas or finish the story for 'Broken Souls'. So until then, please review for this story and read my other as well.


	5. Enter the Scraplets?

Sorry it took a month to update this story. I was busy working on 'Broken Souls', I didn't have time to work on this one. Not only that, I also had writer's block on this one.

I came up with an idea on doing a halloween theme for this chapter and I planned on finishing this before halloween, but failed.

Note that the italics are BumbleBee talking.

And so please enjoy this chapter and I apologize for not updating this for so long.

* * *

Chapter 5: Enter the Scraplets?

It's been 6 years since Sam and Jack became best friends. The two have become inseparable. They would always hang out together during school and never even bother to make any more friends or being social to any other kids. Sometimes, Mrs. Darby would take Sam along with them to eat at a restaurant or buy some clothes for Sam, much to his protest. So today, Mrs. Darby took Sam and Jack out shopping for some halloween costume. Mrs. Darby decided to take Sam to his very first Trick-or-Treating, with the permission of Sam's 'Father' through the phone.

Unbeknownst to the Darbys, they were being followed by three Autobots. One is the Overprotective yellow Chevrolet Camaro, the other is the green powerhouse truck, and the last one is the talkative Red Dodge Challenger.

"Ya know," started the powerhouse truck, "Sam's fine with me tagging along so why don't you guys just go back to base and let me take care of Sam."

"Oh, no! I am not letting you be alone with Sam so you can win his spark, Bulkhead." argued Cliffjumper. "I already have Sam call me his favorite Uncle, I don't want him to call you his favorite and me the rust-beat uncle. So, why don't _you_ and Bee head back to the base while _I _go and take care of Sam myself?"

Bulkhead's engine began to rumble. "No, _I'm _gonna take care of Sam!"

"No, I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

BumbleBee let out an electronic sound effect that sounded like a sigh. When will they ever learn that he's Sam's guardian and brother, which means that only _he _gets to be with Sam. No one else. By 'no one else', he means only Cliffjumper and Bulkhead. BumbleBee saw the traffic lights turn to yellow and got a mischievous idea. He picked up speed, leaving both Cliffjumper and Bulkhead behind eating his dust.

Cliffjumper and Bulkhead saw the red light and screeched to a stop. They saw BumbleBee had already cross the road, leaving the two behind.

"Damn it, Bee! You are not going after Sam! Get back here!" yelled Cliffjumper through the comm link.

_'Scrap me!'_ He gave a laugh and a raspberry at the two. _'Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to Sam. He's gonna need me.'_ BumbleBee drove away out of the view of the two Bots that are left behind.

"This is all your fault, Bulkhead!" yelled Cliffjumper.

"Me!? How is this my fault!?"

"If you would've gone back to base with Bee like I told you so, none of this would've happen!"

"_I _was the one who told you to head back to base with BumbleBee! So that means it's _your_ fault!"

"No, yours!"

"Yours!"

The two Autobots continue to argue back and forth, causing a huge commotion and huge traffic.

June have found an empty parking lot after searching for one for five minute. The three humans got out of the car and began to head for the entrance to Walmart.

As they continue to walk, Sam spotted a familiar yellow Camaro in the parking lot. "Mrs. Darby? I'm going to go and talk to my brother over there. I'll be right back."

June looked at where was Sam pointing at and saw the Camaro. "Alright then. We'll wait for you at the entrance. Don't take too long."

Sam ran up to BumbleBee and gave a quick hug. "Bee, where are Cliff and Bulk? I thought the three of you were following us?"

_'I left them behind.'_He replied proudly and happily.

Sam walked in front of BumbleBee and crossed his arms. "Why did you leave them behind?"

BumbleBee moved forward and rubbed against Sam. _'They've been fighting over who gets to be with you. As your Guardian/Brother, only I can be with you. No one else.'_

"What about Optimus, Arcee, and Ratchet?"

_'Optimus is our Prime so he is allow to be with you, Arcee is your sister and a female so she's okay, and as for Ratchet, he's the medic and really scary.'_ BumbleBee shuddered in fear.

"Ok, but what about Cliffjumper and Bulkhead?"

Bee continues to rub against Sam. _'No! They are bad influence and always wanting to steal my baby Sammy away from me.'_ he stated protectively and possessively.

Sam giggled with a small hint of pink on his cheek. "What am I going to do with you, Bee?" He asked rhetorically.

_'Maybe you can give me a car wash when we get back at base as a reward for being the best brother ever?'_ BumbleBee asked hopefully.

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Ok, then. When we get back to the base, I'll give you a nice car wash." BumbleBee chirped happily with anticipation. "Now I need to get back. Can't keep Mrs. Darby and Jack waiting."

_'Ok, but don't have too much fun. I don't want you getting tired when we head back to base.'_

* * *

Sam gave an okay and met up with the Darbys at the entrance.

To say, Sam was completely fascinated. Not once has he been inside of a 'mall', as June Darby called it. Of course, due to him living in secrecy with the Autobots, he can't go into a huge social place without an Autobot accompanying him.

Sam's excitement faltered when he saw that the whole aisle only has clothes, but that changed when June told Sam that the store has three floors. The first floor has clothes, second has groceries and house supply, and the third has electronics and video games. Sam's face immediately lit up at his favorite words, electronics and video games. He begged Mrs. Darby to have them go and check the third floor, in which she agreed when Sam gave her the adorable look that can get anyone hook, line, and sinker.

Sam ran up the escalator to the third floor, followed by Jack and Mrs. Darby, and headed directly to the games section. He checked all the games that they have until a particular game caught his eyes. The _Silent Hill _franchise that everyone seems to talk about over the past years. When Sam heard about this game four years ago, he thought it might be an interesting game since it's rated M, whatever that means. But Ratchet stated it's a waste of time because apparently, to him, the word _Silent Hill_ means that the game is about hills that are silent.

At first, he believed Ratchet about the game, but when he overheard people talking about the game being scary, he asked Fowler to buy the game for him. Fowler told him that it's not for little kids. Sam felt sad that he couldn't play the game, but then became happy that he's willing to buy the game when he's a bit old enough. That was four years ago, and right now, the game has reached to _Silent Hill 4_.

Once they have finished checking around the third floor, they headed back to the first floor to shop for halloween costumes.

Almost two hours have passed and the only costume they got was for Jack. Sam had tried to look for a great costume, but not one caught his interest.

"There isn't anything you like, Sam?" asked Jack.

"None."

"We'll check another store for some costume tomorrow morning. Your father wants you home by sundown." said June

'You mean Ratchet wants me home by sundown.' thought Sam.

June bought the costume for Jack and left the mall. She offered a ride home but he quickly decline. He pointed out that his brother was waiting for him so they could head back home together. The three said their goodbyes and went to their respective vehicle.

Bee and Sam are now heading back to base until a loud honking got their attention. BumbleBee checked his rear side mirror and saw two familiar vehicle coming in fast. Bee recognized the two and he could tell by their driving that they are really pissed. _'Hey, guys. Where were you all this time? I was beginning to worry.'_

"Wipe that smirk off your faceplate, BumbleBee." growled Cliffjumper.

"Yeah! We're mad at you for leaving us behind and hogging Sam the whole time." grumbled Bulkhead.

_'As his guardian and brother, it is my right to be with Sam the whole time, so don't hate.'_

"Well, as his uncle, it is _my _right to be with Sam as well."

"Same goes for the favorite uncle!"

And so, the three Autobots began to argue about who has the right to be with Sam all the time. As for the said human, he's just kicking back at BumbleBee's driver seat, enjoying the heated argument between his brother and his silly uncles. He loves it when they are fighting over him, it makes him love the three even more.

Even when they came back to base they still fight over him. Ratchet had enough of their idiotic behavior, so he came and snatched Sam and took him away much to the fighting Bots's surprise. They tried to argue Ratchet, but they kept their mouth shut when he glared at them. That's when Sam got an idea for a costume. He quickly ran to his room and told Bee that car wash is going have to wait after Halloween. Another argument began, this time, it's about getting a car wash from Sam.

* * *

Ratchet glared at the grinning Sam. "What on Earth are you wearing, boy?" Ratchet ignored the snickering from the green and red Bots.

"What? This?" Sam displayed his costume to the glaring medic. "It's my costume. You like?"

"Oh, yes, I like it." He replied with sarcasm. "But, mind telling me what's with that hideous mask you are wearing?"

"Ya know, if you are calling the mask hideous, you're calling your faceplate hideous."

The two snickering Bots couldn't hold it anymore as they began to laugh hysterically, along with Bee. Arcee smiled and tried to hold a laugh.

"First of all, my face is not hideous. Second, that mask does not look like me!"

It's Halloween and Sam got on his new costume to go Trick-or-Treating with the Darbys. He made his costume out of metal and designed it himself. He then showed it to the Autobots about his new costume that resembles Ratchet. At first, Ratchet was happy that Sam wanted to go as him for Trick-or-Treating, but that all changed when Sam put on a mask that suppose to resemble Ratchet's face. He was certainly not happy about that.

"Actually, it does. But only when you get angry. Like that!" Sam pointed at Ratchet's angry face to try and emphasize his point.

"He's right there, Doc. You do have an ugly face when you get mad." Cliffjumper said in between breaths.

Ratchet just glared at Cliffjumper and got very annoyed. "Just go out and do what the humans do this day, Sam." He went back to his Med-Bay and began to do whatever it is that he works on.

"Aw, don't be mad, Ratchet, you know I'm just teasing ya." All Sam got was a wave of a hand from Ratchet. Sam sighed and turned to the rest of the Autobots. "So, who's is gonna take care of me for this whole day?"

"I AM!" The three Bots glared at each other.

Arcee rolled her optics at her friend's childish behavior. "I'll take you, Sam. It's about time that I should accompany you for today." Sam nodded in approval. Arcee transformed into her motorcycle mode and activated her holographic driver. The driver's appearance has a blue helmet covering her whole face and wears a blue jumpsuit. Sam got on the back seat and grabbed hold on the seat. He can't grab hold on Arcee's hologram since he can't touch. The two left the base, ignoring the yells coming from the three Bots.

* * *

"Mom, is that Sam?"

June squinted her eyes and confirm that it was Sam. But she never met the person he's with. She walked up to Sam and the new person and greeted her. "Hi, my name is June Darby. What's yours?"

"Sadie." Arcee quickly replied. She can't tell the humans her real name.

"Hi, Sadie. I'm June Darby, Jack's mother. Care to join us Trick-or-Treating?"

"Can't. I have work to do. But I'll be back to pick him up later. Have fun, Sam." Arcee drove off and hid behind dark alleys in order to keep an eye out on Sam.

"So, Sam, who's she?" asked Jack.

"She's my older sister."

"You must have one big family, huh?" Sam hummed in affirmative.

"That's a nice costume. Where you get it?" asked June

"I made it myself."

"Wow, I'm impress. What is it?"

"A mean, angry robot."

"That's cute, Sam. Now, shall we get some candies you two?"

Jack and Sam nodded and ran to their first house and Sam's first Trick-or-Treat.

* * *

It's been such a long day for Sam. It felt like he just walked around Jasper for the whole night. He never knew going out to get candies could be so tiring. Sam and Arcee are heading back to base to retire for the next day.

But all is about to change. When they got to the base, lights flicker on and off, communication are down, and GroundBridge's controls are down as well.

"What is going on here?" asked Arcee.

"We have a Scraplet infestation!" cried out Bulkhead.

"A what?" Sam asked in confusion.

"A Scraplet are a Cybertronian version of Earth's termites. But instead of eating wood, they eat metal, like us." explained Ratchet as he fixes the main computers.

Sam cringed at the information about the Scraplets could eat a living Cybertronian. "How does it looks like?"

"They are small creatures with many sharp razor fangs that can chew any kind of metals. They are very dangerous to us."

"Wait, how on Earth did they got here on Earth and here at the base?"

"I don't know. But we got to find them before they could do any damage."

"Wait. Where's Optimus?" Sam realized he hasn't seen Optimus when he left for Trick-or-Treating.

"Optimus is out scouting. Good thing too. It would be best for Optimus to stay away from the base." Everyone knows what Ratchet is talking about. The Autobots would crumble if they were to lose Optimus. It would mean victory for the Decepticons.

"Alright. We need to split up in order to find the Scraplets. Be careful, everyone. We don't know how any there are."

All the Autobots split up. Each and every one of them went to search on their own, except for three stubborn Autobots.

"Ya know, Ratchet said we _all_ have to split up. Why are you three with me?" Sam asked the three Autobots who are right behind Sam while they all searching the corridors.

"There is no way I'll leave my baby nephew all alone with those evil Scraplets. What if they attack you and eat you?" The other two agree as well.

"Uncle Cliff, they won't attack me. Scraplets eat metal, I'm not made of metal." Sam grew a grin when he figured out why they are here. "Or is it that you guys are afraid of them to fight by yourselves, you needed me to be there for you guys."

The three Bots's metal faces heat up in embarrassment as Sam laugh at them.

"It's not a laughing matter, Sam."

"I know. I'm sorry, Bulk." As much as he likes to tease them, he knows he can't laugh at something serious.

They continue to go down the corridors in silence until the light went out and a loud 'girlish screams' can be heard.

"Did you guys scream like a... little girl?" Sam turned to see a hilarious pose. During the small blackout, it would have seen Cliffjumper had jumped on Bulkhead's arms, something that you would see on a Scooby-Doo cartoon series where Scooby jumps on Shaggy's arms when they get spooked.

Bulkhead and Cliffjumper looked at each other before realizing their awkward position. Bulkhead dropped Cliffjumper in which landed on his aft before regaining their composure. "Not. A. Word." The two said in unison, ignoring the sniggering from BumbleBee and Sam.

"Only wish I had a camera. Perfect blackmail material."

Before anyone can say another word, small running footsteps can be heard. Cliffjumper and Bulkhead reacted fast in fear and began to shoot randomly while BumbleBee sheltered Sam from the crazy shooting. The last blast caused some overhead cables to land and tangle them, making them scream girlishly again as they franticly fought off the cables.

Sam peeked out of BumbleBee's hand and gaped at the scene. "Now that I think about it, instead of laughing at them, I'm beginning to feel embarrass of having two big strong uncles getting scared by a bunch of cables." Sam spoke to himself. "You guys, it's just a bunch of cables."

That got them to stop and glare at the other two. "Once again, Not. A. Word." They said in unison again.

An hour have passed and the Autobots have regroup at the main control room.

"Anything?" asked Arcee. Everyone shook their heads.

"But we did heard small little footsteps running about." said Bulkhead.

"Same here as well." said Arcee. "Now what?"

They began to think of a next plan of action until Sam spotted something running behind the GroundBridge control. "You guys, I spotted the Scraplet!"

"Where?"

"It headed right behind the GroundBridge control."

The Bots advanced to the control until they all stop simultaneously. Sam, who was in front of the Autobots, stopped and looked back at the Bots. "What?"

"Why don't you go and check while we wait here?" asked Cliffjumper.

"You're serious, right. I mean, it was just one Scraplet I just saw."

"_Just one_!?" yelled Ratchet. "Scraplets comes in a large groups. It must have met up with his buddies, ready to ambush us."

Sam rolled his eyes but complied anyways. He quietly began to tiptoed with a wrench in his hands. He looked back at the controls and let out an aww. "Aww, how cute!"

"CUTE!?" boomed Ratchet in which everyone sworn they have gone deaf. "You call those little devious creatures, _cute_!? Don't you dare pick it up, boy!" He ordered when he saw Sam bend down.

"But Ratchet, it's just so cute and it's basically asking me to pick him up."

"DON'T YOU DARE PICK UP THAT DAMN SCRAPLET UP!"

"Why would a baby desert cottontail be a Scraplet?" asked Sam confusingly.

"A what?" Everyone asked in unison.

"A baby desert cottontail." Sam walked back to the Autobots and showed a little baby bunny that fitted in Sam's little hand.

"Aww, it really is cute." Cooed Cliffjumper.

"It would have seem that our little Scraplet problem was just this little guy." stated Sam.

"How can you be so sure."

"I saw him chewing the cables connected to the GroundBridge control. Poor guy must be hungry."

"I just fixed that!" yelled Ratchet.

"But, how did it got in?" wondered Arcee.

"Maybe it must have snuck into an air vent."

"Can we keep him?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Sam, you know Optimus won't allow it."

"Allow what?" the said mech asked. All heads turned towards their leader. "Ratchet, I tried to contact you but you wouldn't answer."

Ratchet growled in anger "That little fuzzball must have chewed on the communication lines again. And I just fixed that!"

"Mind telling me what's going on?" And so, the Autobots told Optimus all that happened during his absents. Sam has begged Optimus to let him keep the cottontail until he's all grown up. He couldn't let a baby animal out on the cruel world all by itself. Optimus agreed to let Sam keep him. But he must agree to let it free in which Sam sadly agree but understood. Every single living being deserve freedom.

"Oh, and Sam?" Sam looked up at Optimus as he knelt down with a closed hand in front of Sam. "Agent Fowler asked me to give this to you." He opened his hand and Sam gasped.

"A Playstation 2 system with all the Silent Hill franchised! Even the first one was converted into a Playstation 2 game!"

"Agent Fowler told me you'd asked him for this few years ago. So he bought this as your late birthday present."

"Thanks, Optimus. Tell Grandpa Fowler I said thanks as well." Sam ran off to his room, ready to set the whole thing up and start playing.

"Are you sure that's wise, Optimus?" asked Ratchet. "I had did a double check on the games, and it falls on the horror category."

"Don't worry one thing, Ratchet. I'll go and keep Sam company. After all, he needs someone there for him to jump on when he gets scared." said the smug Cliffjumper.

Bulkhead and BumbleBee glared at Cliffjumper. "Fat chance, Cliff. It will be _me _he jumps on when he's frighten."

_'I'm his brother, so he has to go to me when he gets scared.'_

The Bots ran to Sam's room to keep Sam company and hold him if he gets scared.

"Glitch-heads." grumbled Ratchet.

* * *

Midnight has fallen and the Autobots retired to their room. Optimus laid down on his berth and was about to fall into recharge when he head a knock. "Come in." The giant door opened and small footsteps entered the room. Optimus sat up when he saw the visitor happens to be Sam in his pajamas and covers at hand. "Sam, what is it?"

Sam looked down on the floor as he struggled with his words. "Can I... sleep with you tonight?"

For some strange reason, Optimus felt his spark jumped from inside his spark chamber when Sam asked if he can sleep with him tonight. "Why? Is something wrong with your room, Sam?"

A small blush appeared on Sam's face as he remembered what happened an hour ago. "You see... I got scared playing the first Silent Hill game, so I turned it off. My room was so dark, I couldn't see a thing. As I went to fetch the light on, as soon as the light turned on," Sam's blush covered his whole face, "Cliffjumper and Bulkhead jumped out of nowhere and I uh, sort of scream like a girl." Sam heard Optimus chuckled a little. "It's not funny, Optimus."

"Sorry, Sam."

Sam huffed. "Anyway, it is alright to sleep with you? I now suddenly develop a fear of the dark thanks to those scrap metals. Too bad Bee wasn't there, or else he would put a hurt on those two."

"Alright, Sam. Come here." Optimus lowered his hand to let Sam jump on. Once he's on, he laid down on his berth with Sam on his chestplate. Sam snuggled near where his spark chamber, seeking for its warmth. Optimus's spark began to race for some unknown reason once again, but ignored it again. Sam wrapped himself with his cover he brought with him and Optimus's hand found itself covering Sam's whole body in a protective, yet with a vey small hint of possessiveness, manner.

Sam sighed in comfort and began to doze off. "Goodnight, Optimus, and thank you."

"Goodnight, Sam, and you're welcome."

The two drifted off to their sleep. Sam slept with a smile on his face and Optimus slept with a small smile on his faceplate. Both clearly enjoying each other's company and presence.

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter. Once again I'm sorry for not updating this for so long.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to 'shadow visor'. Because of his/her request for an update, I began working on this none stop for the past week. So everyone, if I haven't update this story for so long, do not hesitate to send a review or a PM for a new chapter as I will focus my attention to my other story 'Broken Souls'. I will get on writing a new chapter for this story ASAP.

So sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy this chapter, and that special little ending that I wrote. This will put on hold until I finish my other story or request an update for this story if it's been too long since I've updated last.

Till next time! :D


	6. Christmas with the Autobots

Sorry again for having to update this story for so long. It's been another month since I last updated this story.

At first, I had writer's block again, but then I remembered that Christmas is coming. So I came up with an idea of making a Christmas chapter.

So here is a Christmas chapter of 'A New Beginning'.

* * *

Chapter 6: Christmas with the Autobots

"Hold still, Bulkhead."

"Ow! That hurts."

"That's what you get for trying to show off. Who were you trying to impress? Me?"

"No." Bulkhead quickly replied. Sam glared at him and placed his hands on his hips trying to get him to tell the truth. "...Yes?" Bulkhead said bashfully. It came out more as a question than an answer.

Sam sighed and shook his head. He went back on repairing Bulkhead's injury who was lying on the Med-Bay. "Seriously, Bulkhead, you don't need to prove to me just how strong you are. To me, you are the strongest Autobot there is, even stronger than Cliffjumper and Optimus. So please, don't go risking your life just so you can prove anything to me, okay? I'll be devastated if you guys die." Sam spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, I won't do it again. Promise." Bulkhead began to caress Sam's now teared cheek to soothe him. He felt mighty guilty for making his beloved nephew cry.

Just a few hours ago, Bulkhead, BumbleBee, Cliffjumper, and Sam were heading back to base. But they were ambushed by a group of Vehicons along with Starscream and Soundwave, which the latter was doing nothing except watching the fight from afar. They were here to recapture Sam. The three Bots faced off against the Decepticons while Sam hid somewhere feeling a bit useless for not being able to help his uncles and brother.

Bulkhead thought that this was his chance to impress Sam which will make him the best, strongest and favorite uncle in Sam's eyes. So he decided to take them all down leaving the others to witness his little show. He charged at them, smashing Decepticons left and right, taking hits so he can show Sam that he can endure many blows at once, and even lifting some Vehicons and smashing them together. He didn't see a missile launched by Starscream until it was too late.

Luck was on their side when a GroundBridge opened and Optimus and Arcee came and aided them.

"This ambush was _your _idea!" Starscream had yelled at Soundwave. "When are you going to take matters in hand?" Soundwave pointed at Sam who was left defenseless. "Stop pointing! That is not what I meant by 'Taking it by hand'! I hope you're not developing a sense of humor..." While everyone was fighting, Starscream made an attempt to try and capture Sam while everyone was distracted. Bulkhead saw what Starscream was up to and quickly went over to his direction and punched Starscream, ignoring the pain on his side.

The Decepticons retreated knowing that this battle was a lost cause.

The Autobots retreated to their base as well. Ratchet was not pleased to see Bulkhead injured. He had Sam be the one to repair him as a means of training for the boy to become a medic and a mechanic. Ratchet was so proud of Sam for being quite advance on those subjects at the age of 10. And thus, Sam was giving the nickname 'Spike'.

Sam hugged on Bulkhead's finger due to his fear on almost losing Bulkhead. "It's okay, Bulk. Just make sure you don't do that ever again or so Primus help me I'll make your treatment a living nightmare that you'll wish you had Ratchet be the one to treat you."

Bulkhead gave a hearted laugh. "You got yourself a deal, kid."

Sam was satisfied with the answer and went back to heal Bulkhead. But not until he had some payback.

"Yow!" Bulkhead cried in pain when Sam twisted something inside of Bulkhead. "What did you did that for?"

"That is payback for scaring me on Halloween!"

"You _still_ angry at that? That was almost a month ago."

"Well too bad!" Sam twisted the same part causing Bulkhead to yelp in pain. "And don't think he's the only one that is getting this kind of treatment!" Sam looked back at the tied Cliffjumper, with the help from BumbleBee of course, as he tried to find an escape route when he saw his nice, little, innocent Sammy turn into angry Ratchet. "You're getting one as well once I'm finish with Bulkhead."

They should have known Ratchet will be the one that will a bad influence on Sam. Ratchet's personality is now rubbing on Sam. Instead of nicknaming Sam 'Spike', they should have named him Ratchet#2.

Ratchet, Arcee, and Optimus watches the whole scene in amusement. "Would you look at that?" Ratchet spoke with a proud voice. "Our little sparkling is becoming one heck of a medic, just like his teacher."

The other Bots just rolled their optics.

* * *

"So, Sam, what are you and your family doing this Christmas?"

Sam paused the video game that he and Jack were playing and looked at June with a sad smile. "My family are always busy with their work, they never have time to enjoy a Christmas Holiday." Sam speaks the truth. Every Christmas, the Autobots are always busy with patrolling, dealing with Decepticons, or searching for a Energon mine. Sam always gets sad for not being able to enjoy Christmas but he understood why they never have the time to do one.

"Oh, I see." She spoke regretfully. "They most have an important job that keeps them from enjoying the holidays."

Sam gave a nod. "I'm gonna go wash up. I smell dinner is about to be done." He said as he walked up to the Darby's bathroom.

Once he's gone, June looked back at her son. "Alright, Jack, I plan to give Sam a nice Christmas present, so I want you to tell me what he wants so I can go buy them."

"But I don't know what he wants. He already told me that he already got what he wants; a family."

"Well tell him again. There is still a week left for Christmas and I want to give him at least one decent Christmas holiday to remember by. So go or else I won't buy what you want."

"Fine." The door to the bathroom opened and June went back to the kitchen to prepare food. Sam sat down at the couch and readied his controller. "So, Sam," Jack began to ask, "is there anything you might want for Christmas?"

Sam stare at him with suspicion. "No. Why?"

"Just because."

"Well, I think I might want some new clothes. I'm outgrowing my old ones and I'm getting kind of tired of wearing same clothes. And maybe a cookbook and some kitchen supplies like a pan, pots, and some other stuffs."

"Why those?"

"Because I'm tired of eating the same foods at my house like Quesadillas with cheese, soup, and that's it I guess. I want to eat and try new foods, ya know?"

Jack looked over Sam's shoulders to see his mom writing all the stuff Sam wants for Christmas. "And maybe a laptop, just for the fun of it." Sam decided to add.

"Ok, kids, dinner time!" June called out from the kitchen.

"Besides," Sam got up and stretched his back, "I already got what I need the most."

"What's that?" asked Jack.

"Family... Friends. Those are the most important thing I could ask for, nothing else."

Jack smiled at his best friend's words. The two sat down at the dinner table and was about to take a bite until he heard his mom squeal. "What's wrong, mom?"

June pointed above them. Jack and Sam looked up to see a little plant right above them. Jack blushed when he realized that kind of plant is it while Sam was left clueless of what type of plant it is. "Mistletoe!?" cried out Jack.

June nodded happily. "What's that?" asked Sam as he continues to stare at the plant.

"That, Sammy, is called a Mistletoe." said June.

"Okay." Sam said slowly, still not figuring out why June and Jack are making a big deal out of it. "What's so important about it?"

"You don't know?" Sam shook his head. "By hanging a Mistletoe during Christmas season, when there are two people under it, they are oblige to kiss under it." June squealed again.

"Oh, I see." Sam nodded his head in understanding. It took a few seconds for him to realized the situation he was and once he did, it left him blushing. "WHAT!?" Sam screeched in a high pitch voice.

"That's right. You two have to kiss."

Poor Sam was stuttering badly as he couldn't come up with a word. "But, mom," whined Jack, "we can't. We're both boys, not that I have against it, do you?" Jack asked the blushing Sam. Sam shook his head instead as he still left speechless.

"Don't be silly, Jack, anyone can kiss under a Mistletoe, let that be a man with a woman, a woman and a woman, or a man with a man. Besides, it doesn't has to be in the mouth. You can just give a peck in the cheek."

Jack looked back at Sam and then to his mom. He has no choice but to do it since his mom is giving him 'the look'.

Once he got the courage, he dove right in and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. The kiss lasted at least 5 seconds until Jack pulled back. Jack was left blushing while Sam had his eyes wide and blushing so bad, his face might become permanently red. Jack liked the kiss and he secretly wished to do it again every year during the Christmas season. Sam, on the other hand, couldn't think straight. He was just kissed by his best friend and he sort of liked it.

What the two didn't know was that Jack's mom had taken a picture of Jack kissing Sam on her cellphone. She was so going to make it as a Christmas card. Let's not forget about Arcee who was parked just right in front of the kitchen window. She also saw the whole kissing part and found it sweet, cute, and funny. She was so going to tease him about it.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark and it is time for Sam to go home. Sam got on Arcee in her vehicle form and goodbye to the Darbys. After they got out of Jasper, Arcee deactivated her holoform and allowed Sam on to the driver's seat, gripping on the handlebars for safety.

"So, Sam," Arcee said sweetly which caused Sam to shiver in fear for some strange reason. "How was that kiss with that Jack kid?"

"WHAT!?" Sam squealed. "You saw that!?"

"Oh, yes. Can't wait to tell the guys about this."

"Don't you dare, Arcee!" Sam said while blushing with anger and totally embarrass.

"Too late."

Sam saw that they have already arrive at the base's tunnel and now reached to the control center. Once Sam got off, Arcee transformed back into her robot form. "Do you want to know what happened to our little Sammy?" Arcee asked grinning, ignoring Sam's protest.

"What?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Sam got kissed by Jack on the cheek." Arcee grinned at the blushing Sam, clearly enjoying Sam's dismay.

"Sam!" yelled out Cliffjumper. He walked right in front of him, crouch down, and picked him to his optics level. "You let the kid kiss you?" Cliffjumper narrowed his optics at the stuttering Sam. "Since you let that Jack kid kiss you, I have to kiss you as well since I'm your favorite uncle." Cliffjumper said as he made a kissing face much to Sam's horror.

"Back off, Cliff!" Bulkhead swiftly grabbed Sam and hit Cliffjumper's head with his fist. "If anyone should give Sam a kiss, that'll be me!"

As much as Sam likes to get kisses from his uncles, right now it only scares the living scrap out of them for some strange reason. He soon found himself in the hands of BumbleBee. At first, he was relieved to be in the care of his overprotective brother, but it soon crashed when he heard BumbleBee say that _he _should be the only one to kiss Sam, though he don't mind getting one from Bee. He felt that he was being lifted by someone and is placed on that someone's shoulder. He saw that he was on Optimus's shoulder now.

"I suggest Sam should get some rest after his long day with the Darbys." Optimus said in a commanding voice. Before anyone could say anything, he took Sam back to his room.

"Thank you, Optimus." Sam sighed in relief.

"You're welcome, Sam. I could see that you are getting uncomfortable and is need of being rescued by someone sane."

That got Sam to giggle. "You got that right." He then yawned and rubbed his tired eyes.

"It must be bedtime for you."

"Yeah."

Once they reached to Sam's room, Optimus placed Sam back on the ground to let him change to his pajamas. Once he's finished, Sam head upstairs of his room and dove right to his bed as he snuggled in his bed sheets. "Goodnight, Optimus."

"Goodnight, young spark." Optimus said as he left the room.

Back at the control center, the Autobots stares at the corridor that Optimus went with Sam.

"Did Optimus just..."

"Act like a possessive, jealous Prime? Yes, yes he did." Cliffjumper finished and replied Bulkhead's unfinished question with a grin on his faceplate.

* * *

"Hurry it up, Bulkhead! Sam is going to be here soon."

"I'm trying, Arcee, but it's kind of hard to do it." Bulkhead said as he was stretching his arm to place something on top of a tree that they brought to the base.

"Sheesh! An advanced alien species with enough fire power to level an entire state and you can't even place a fairy on a tree. Bulkhead, you are an embarrassment to our species!" Bulkhead gave a pout to Arcee. She heard Cliffjumper laugh in the background. "The same goes to you, Cliff. The decoration you did to the tree is very messy and horrible."

"Hey! Don't diss about my art."

"That is nowhere near art."

"Well, what about you? We basically did all the work, with all the tree carrying and tree decorating while all you did was nag the whole time."

"What did you say?" Arcee asked with a menacing voice.

"Nothing!" Cliffjumper shrieked in fear.

"Finished!" announced Bulkhead.

"And just in time. Here they are." Arcee said as she saw Optimus with Sam on his shoulder.

"Surprise!" Yelled out Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Arcee, and BumbleBee.

"What is all this?" Sam asked happily as he inspects the Christmas tree was was one the middle of the control center.

"Well, we decided that you should deserve a Christmas holiday after all these years of not having one." Ratchet said with a small smile.

"And you have presents for me?"

"Yep."

"Wow. You shouldn't have."

"Ya see!? I told you we shouldn't have done it."

"He is just being modest, Ratchet."

"Anyway, can I open my presents now?" Arcee could see Sam was jumping with anticipation even though he's sitting on Optimus's shoulder.

"Of course. But first thing first." Arcee said grinning which brought that same feeling to Sam. Sam followed where Arcee's finger was pointing and he could practically feel his face burning. "Mistletoe!"

"You can't be serious! How in the world did you guys managed to put that right there?" Sam squinted his eyes when he saw something that looks like a line. He followed that line until it he saw BumbleBee with a finishing rod at hand. He then put two and two together. "No way! You guys planned this, didn't you?" He glared at the grinning Bots.

"Yes, now hurry up and kiss or else you won't get your presents."

Sam was definitely going to torture them on their next checkups. He was getting goosebumps at the thought of kissing Optimus even if it's on the cheek. "Well, Optimus looks like we have no choice but to-" Bad move he just did. He turned his head to face Optimus only to accidentally kiss Optimus. ON THE LIPS.

Everything and everyone around them became quiet. The other Bots had their optics wide, staring in shock to see something that they were not expecting.

Sam has his eyes wide with shock as he found himself actually kissing Optimus on the lips. He gasped in the kiss when Optimus was licking Sam's lips with his tongue which caused the tongue to slip inside his mouth. Sam shuddered in pleasure as he couldn't help but trace Optimus's tongue with his. Sam let out a quiet moan at the taste in which only Optimus heard.

Optimus was surprise to see a Mistletoe right under him and Sam. At first, he hated that thing because it forced Jack to kiss Sam on the cheek. But now that he and Sam was under it, he was happy for that thing. He doesn't know why but he had been wanting to kiss Sam ever since the whole 'Sam got kissed by Jack' part.

Taking his chance, he leaned toward the unsuspecting Sam to give a kiss on the cheek. He wasn't expecting Sam to turn his head which made him kiss Sam right on the lips. Kissing Sam brought great pleasure and um...ahem...arousal to the Prime.

Great. Now he sounds like a pedophile. Heck, he would gladly be called one if he can have the chance to kiss Sam again

Wanting a bit more, he carefully licked Sam's lips with his tongue causing the boy to gasp in surprise. Taking the opportunity, he slid his tongue and began trace the inside of inside of Sam's little mouth. He felt Sam shuddered what he believed to be pleasure, felt Sam's tongue traced his, and even letting out a quiet moan that might cause Optimus to crush anyone that might have heard that wonderful sound that is meant _only_ to be heard by him and him only which caused his arousal to spike a bit more.

Optimus shivered in delight and almost growled in pleasure at the taste of Sam's mouth and want nothing more but to taste even more. But sadly, he has to separate from Sam's mouth so he could allow the boy to breathe. He doesn't even remember having to close his optics in the process or even remember how long have they been kissing. Once he online his optics, he saw Sam blushing real badly. He was about to speak but Sam beat him straight to the punch.

"That...was...my...first..." He spoke trying to catch his breath. He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Sam fainted on Optimus's shoulder from embarrassment and what appears to be... happiness?

Optimus stared at the passed out Sam and back to his team. He couldn't come up with a single word.

Bulkhead walked up and his shocked face slowly began to turn into a grinning face. "Well who would have thought you had it in you?" He gave Optimus a slap on the back. "And look, by the look on his face I say you made him very happy that you even made Sam have a nosebleed."

Optimus looked back at Sam to see that Bulkhead was telling the truth. A small trail of Energon began to leak out of Sam's right nostril. He couldn't help but feel great pride of being the one to cause Sam in this state. Not only that, he just stole Sam's first kiss.

"By the looks of this," Ratchet said as he checked on the knocked out Sam, "I say he is going to be out until tomorrow. So I suggest you put him to bed and we'll have to put the presents on hold until he wakes up." Optimus agreed to that. Before he left to take Sam to his room, Ratchet spoke quietly to him so no one can hear them. "Good think you stopped or else Sam's pheromones could have driven you crazy to the point of trying to mate him in the process." He spoked seriously and worried for the boy.

All Optimus did was nod at him and then left with Sam to take him to his bed. Once he reach to Sam's room, he gently placed Sam on his bed and placed the comforter on him. But before he leaves, he leans down and gave another kiss on Sam's lips.

* * *

Sam yawned and stretch his tired limbs. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to get rid of its sleepiness. He grabbed his new clothes that he got from June and his towel. He groggily walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower faucet to hot water and began to strip naked. Sam got on the bathtub and let the hot water heat up his cold body.

His mind was so foggy from sleep, he couldn't remember how he got to bed without changing into his pajamas. He suddenly clapped his hand over his mouth and let out a muffled scream. It was then he remembered what happened when he got back to base; he just kissed Optimus Prime, his adoptive father, on the lips.

But the thing is, he really loved the kiss. It made his heart skip a beat. He traced his mouth with his fingers and he involuntarily let out a shudder breath as he can actually feel Optimus's lips and tongue on his. Sam doesn't knows why but that kiss was special to him. It wasn't because it was Sam's first kiss, oh no, it was because it was Optimus that kissed him. His whole body shivered, not because the hot water is becoming cold, it shivered because of the great pleasure and a strange and wonderful feeling it brought to him.

Okay, _now_ his body shivered because of the cold water. He quickly washed himself clean in order to get out of the cold water. He remembered the unwrapped presents that he left due to his fainting. Either the water miraculously turned into hot water or it was his own body that heated himself up from embarrassment of the memory of him fainting in front of everyone. This is going to be one awkward day.

Once Sam had got himself dressed, he headed back to the control center to meet with everybody. On his way, he bumped into Optimus. He could feel himself blush already. "Optimus!" he squealed. He quickly faked a cough to cover up his squealing voice. "Optimus." He spoke with his normal voice.

"Sam." Optimus greeted back.

Things are getting a bit awkward for Sam. Here he is, standing in front of the Prime that he kissed yesterday. "So, um, listen, I'm sorry if I um, offended you in anyway about the kiss."

"It's okay, Sam, you don't need to apologize. I should be the one to apologize to you."

"You don't need to, Optimus. It's okay. I'm not mad or anything, just feeling embarrass, that's all." He said with a blush.

Optimus smiled at the cute blush that appeared on Sam's face. "Very well. Shall we go and meet with our friends?"

"Yeah!" Sam replied happily. "I haven't opened my presents yet. Ooh, I get wait to see what you got me."

"Then let's go."

The two began to walk to the control center. When they got there, everyone was at present. Arcee walked up to Sam with that evil grin of hers that sisters tend to have when they are up to something. "So Sam, did you liked that kiss with Optimus?"

"ARCEE!" Sam shrieked and that blush returned intensified.

_"Don't be shy, Sam. We know you liked it."_ BumbleBee began to tease Sam.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam shrieked again.

"I bet he likes it so much, he wish he can do it again." Cliffjumper said as he went in front of Bulkhead. "Oh, Optimus, I really love kissing you. I want you to kiss right now." Cliffjumper said as he tries to imitate Sam's voice.

"As you wish, Sam." Bulkhead said while trying to imitate Optimus's deep voice. Bulkhead and Cliffjumper then did a pretend kiss by making kissing noises which caused everyone, minus the blushing Sam and the silently grinning Optimus, to laugh.

It was then Sam figured out that Bulkhead and Cliffjumper were doing some sort of a play about him and Optimus. He was both angry and completely embarrass, basically more on the latter. "You guys are so enjoying teasing me, aren't you?" said the glaring and blushing Sam.

"Yes!" Arcee, BumbleBee, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, and Ratchet said at the same time with their smile on their faceplate making Sam growled at them and everyone to laughed at him again.

"Okay, okay. That's enough teasing for one day. We'll do more later on." Cliffjumper said as he calmed down from his laughing. "Now, change of subject: Did you guys know that the humans believed that their world is about to end on the year 2012 on the 21 of December? That's..." Cliffjumper began to count with his fingers. "8 years from now." Cliffjumper gasped dramatically.

"Oh Puh-_leez_, Cliffjumper," Ratchet rolled his optics at Cliffjumper's stupidity, "the humans have no proof of that. It's just some stupid prediction that the ancient humans made with their silly calendars and whatnot. Humans were dumb back in the days without their precious technology."

"Whatever you say, Ratchet." He waved off at Ratchet, ignoring the dark look on the medic's optics. "Now, it's time for Sam to open his present."

Sam's faced lit up like a Christmas light as he ran to the presents under the Christmas tree the Autobots set up. There were a total of five medium size presents under the tree, one from each of the Autobots.

The first one he got is from Cliffjumper. He quickly shredded the wrapping paper and opened the small box. Inside was a small device that can fit on his wrist. "Cliff, what is it?" Sam asked Cliffjumper.

"That, my dear Sammy, is my cloaking device I used during the war."

"A cloaking device!?"

"Yep." He sighed when he remembered the last time he used the device. "I remember I used it when I infiltrated an Energon mine run by Shockwave and with an army of Decepticon troops and his Insecticons on the Sea of Rust with my old partner, Jazz and our pilot, Sideswipe, when we went to look for Grimlock and his team. That there saved my aft from being spotted by Decepticons and I'm sure it will save yours. Just remember; you can only stay invisible for a short time. After you deactivate it, wait for awhile till it's fully recharged or else it'll burn and you won't be able to use it until it is repaired."

Sam tested the device and disappeared. He then reappeared in front of Cliffjumper. "Thank you, Uncle Cliffjumper, I love it. You're the best." Sam gave Cliffjumper a hug on the leg.

"You hear that, Bulk, I'm the best." Cliffjumper smirked at Bulkhead.

"Yeah, well, go ahead and open my present, Sam. I'm sure you'd love it."

Sam complied and went to open Bulkhead's present. Inside the box was a metal handle that you can hang it on your pants. Like a lightsaber from Star Wars where Jedi Knights put away their lightsabers when they are not using it.

"Go on, click the button."

Half of Sam's mind says that he gave him an actual lightsaber. So he clicked the button and the top of the handle transformed into a battle axe. Sam got surprised at the sudden appearance.

"That was given to me by one of my best buddy, Ironhide, a weapon specialist and former member of the Wreckers."

"Wow. This is so cool." He gave a few swings to test it out. He decided to test its power to see if it can slash through anything. So he tried it on the first thing he sees. He charged ahead and slashed a mechanical claw on the table. He saw the axe not only cut through the claw but left some damage on the table. "And it's powerful even though it's not heavy."

"Sam, I _NEEDED THAT_!" Ratchet yelled at Sam for destroying his tool.

Sam ignored Ratchet's yell and went to give Bulkhead a hug. "This is awesome. Thanks, Uncle Bulkhead."

"You hear _that_? _My_ present is awesome which means _I'm_ awesome." Bulkhead smirked at the pouting and glaring Cliffjumper.

_"Go on, Sam, open mine's."_ BumbleBee gestures Sam to his yellow present.

Sam sheathed the axe back and placed it next to the cloaking device on the floor. He began to unwrap Bee's present. When he opened the present, he was rewarded a gauntlet.

_"Try it on and give it a flick of a wrist." _

Sam did as he is told. He put on the gauntlet on his left arm and gave it a flick. Just like the axe, he was surprise to see a rifle gun popped up.

_"That's called a Null Ray, a common weapon used by Scouts, like myself, and Snipers class during the Great War. It has a 10x zoom scope and if you combine it with your cloaking device, you'll make one deadly of a Sniper." _

"Fragging awesome!"

"Watch your language, boy!"

"Oops. Sorry, Ratchet." Sam gave an innocent look at Ratchet which caused the said Bot to roll his optics. "Anyway, thank you, Bee. This is the coolest present ever!" He gave Bee a hug and a quick kiss on his cheek.

_"You hear _that? My _present was the coolest which means _I'm _cooler than the both of you." _BumbleBee gave a smug look at the two jealous and glaring Bots.

"Alright, boys, it's my turn." announced Arcee. "Mine's is the blue one."

Sam began to unwrap his next present. His next present is some sort of a small brass-knuckle glove. "What is it, Arcee?" Sam put the glove on his left knuckle and inspect it. Before Arcee has the time to explain it, Sam accidentally activated it. It launched an Energon wire up to the ceiling and it hooked onto it, taking Sam up for a ride. Sam let out a squeak in surprise as it took him up to the ceiling.

"That is a grapple glove. It shoots out an Energon grappling hook and it takes you to where the hook hooks onto, like the ceiling for example." explained Arcee.

"I kind of understood it when it took me up and left me hanging here, no pun intended." yelled out Sam from the ceiling. "I want to get down now so how do I do it?"

"Do you want to do it the slow way or the fun way?"

"Fun way!" Sam quickly replied happily.

Arcee laughed at Sam's childish behavior. "Okay. All you have to do is sway your left wrist to the left and the hook will instantly let go."

Sam swayed his wrist to the left and like Arcee said, it instantly let go on the ceiling, letting Sam on a free-fall. The Autobots began to panic, except Arcee, as Sam began to fall. But Arcee caught him just in time.

"That was fun. I want to do it again, Arcee!"

"Maybe next time, Sam."

"SAMUEL!" Sam cringed when Ratchet yelled out his full first name. "Don't you ever do that again! You almost gave us a spark-attack for that stunt you pulled!"

"Sorry, Ratchet." Sam gave Ratchet the puppy eye look.

"Nice try, Sam, but that won't work on me anymore." But Sam continues to give him the look. After a few seconds, he gave up. "Fine, fine. You are forgiven." grumbled Ratchet.

"Works every time." Sam said smugly.

Ratchet growled at Sam. "Just go and open my present, ya brat."

Sam giggled at Ratchet and jumped off from Arcee with no pain on his legs or feet. He ran back to the Christmas tree to get the last present from it. He opened his present and got a laptop.

"That, Sam, is a Cybertronian version of the human's laptop. With it, you can help the Autobots with their mission right here in the base by tracking them, communicating them, or helping me here with the monitors. Not only that, it can act like a human laptop would. For example, the internet and any other stuff that humans do on their laptop."

"Thank you, Ratchet. This is great." He looked over his presents once more to marvel at the sight. It was then he just realized something. "Um, guys? Why are all the presents you guys gave me are weapons?"

"You just realized it now?"

"Don't blame me. I was far too happy to get my very first presents from all of you, I didn't even looked carefully. But seriously, why the weapons? Not that I'm complaining."

"Ever since the Decepticons ambushed us a few weeks ago and you almost got capture by Starscream, we realized that you are defenseless and you could easily be captured by the Decepticons if we were to get distracted in battle. So that is why we decided to give you your very own weapons." stated Optimus. He then went to grab something from his back. "As for my present to you, I give you a small replica of my blade I used during the Great War on Cybertron."

Optimus presented Sam a gauntlet with a hidden blade with it. Sam quickly strapped it around his right arm and with a flick, a Energon Blade appeared that is taller than his fingers by maybe 5 to 6 inches taller. "Wow. It's incredible." The blade has a design of a flaming orange. "Thank you, Optimus, I love it."

"I'm glad you do."

"Let's go somewhere so I can practice using the weapons you guys gave me."

"Oh, no!" Ratchet intervened. "You are still young to use those advance weaponry. You're gonna have to wait until at the age of 15 or 16 for you to go training with it."

"But that's five fragging years I have to wait."

"Language, boy!" Ratchet narrowed his optics at Sam.

"Scrap! I forgot."

"Sam!"

"Frag!"

"Samuel!"

"Ah fu-"

"SAMUEL JAMES 'SPIKE' WITWICKY, if you swear one more time, I will literally make the human meaning 'washing your mouth with soap' your living nightmare! Do you understand me!?"

Sam 'eep' at Ratchet's threat. He quickly nodded at Ratchet, telling him that he completely understands.

"You know Sam," began Cliffjumper, "while everyone agreed that you should have your very own weapons, Ratchet here completely refused the idea."

"Really?" Sam asked Ratchet. His reply was a nod. "So that's why you've been acting all so old and grumpy more than usual during the past week."

Ratchet felt something inside his head snap in annoyance as he watch that teasing smile on Sam's face. "You know what, just go and train your weapon so I don't have to see that face of yours."

"Frag yeah!" Sam quickly clapped his mouth as he realized what slip out his mouth.

"SAMUEL JAMES 'SPIKE' WITWICKY, YOU COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT SO I CAN WASH THAT FREAKING MOUTH OF YOURS!"

Sam was frighten by the charging Ratchet. He knows he can't outrun the medic so he tried to come up with a plan to escape the wrath of Ratchet. Of course, Cliff's cloaking device! He can use it to turn himself invisible and hide. Luckily, it was right next to him. He quickly grabbed it and activate it, turning himself invisible and made his escape.

"You see!" growled Ratchet. "That is why I said 'No weapons for Sam'. But noo! No one listens to the medic!" He then heard Sam's teasing giggle. "I knew that boy would someday be the death of me." He growled.

* * *

Ratchet has spent almost all day trying to find Sam to give his mouth a good wash. When night had fallen, he eventually gave up. He had then began to curse Cliffjumper about his cloaking device. One wonders where does Sam learns his swear words from. Ratchet blames the television but the others says otherwise.

Everyone has retired to their room for a good night sleep. Optimus entered his room and felt another presence inside his room. "Sam, I know you are here."

"How did you know I was here?" asked Sam as he popped out from his hiding spot on Optimus's berth.

Optimus smiled. "Just a hunch."

"Did Ratchet cooled off his processors?"

"By tomorrow, yeah."

Sam sighed in relief. "Optimus, can I sleep here with you?" Sam felt himself blush at his question.

"Of course but why?"

"I'm scared of Ratchet now and I'm afraid he might sneak inside my room."

Optimus gave a chuckle much to Sam's embarrassment. Once he laid himself on his berth, he gently picked up Sam and placed him on his chest. "Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Optimus." Sam yawned. Just like that, he is already out as a light.

Optimus placed a possessive hand on Sam, covering up his whole body. Once he was sure Sam was secured, he too went to sleep. And in his dream, he dreams of himself kissing Sam in a deep and passionate kiss. But the strange thing is, Sam's a mech in this dream. It's very strange, but very pleasant.

* * *

I'm so glad I finished this chapter. It was a lot of pressure in writing this chapter but I finished it.

Sam's presents were based from the game or movie. Cliff's cloaking device is from _Fall of Cybertron_ and his story is from that game as well. The grappling glove is from _Dark of the Moon_. The Null Ray is from _War for Cybertron_, the battle axe belonged to Optimus in that same game, and the hidden blade is from the first live-action movie.

So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also I updated my other story 'The Ultimate LifeForm'. Know that I had changed the title from 'Broken Souls'.

Have a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year everybody.


	7. A turn for the Worst

Happy New Year, everybody.

I planned on posting this chapter at exactly 12 o'clock, but I got distracted on something and sidetracked.

I stayed up all night so I can finish this story and I'm tired.

So anyway, here is the next chapter and sorry I took so long to update.

* * *

Chapter 7: A turn for the Worst

"3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Sam cried out happily as he jumped up from the couch and threw some confetti up in the air.

Ratchet gave an irritated look at Sam for the mess he's making on the spacious catwalk of the control center. He walked right behind Sam to look at the television and saw that humans are celebrating of a new year. Again. He doesn't understand why humans would make such a big deal out of this.

"Every year is the same old boring stuff." Ratchet said with a bored tone.

"C'mon, Ratchet, get into the spirit. Don't be such a killjoy." grinned Sam.

Ratchet gave a glare at Sam. "Sorry that I don't celebrate for something idiotic." He said sarcastically. "Like New Year for example; every once a year, humans celebrate like scrap idiots all because the Earth have fully revolved around the Sun, which happens during midnight where everyone is suppose to be at bed by now, and that includes a fourteen year old brat!"

Sam pouted and glared at Ratchet's lack of enjoyment of the New Year celebration and obvious insult. It makes sense actually. The Cybertronians never celebrate anything like New Years back on Cybertron. Of course, that's no excuse to make fun of a certain medic.

Sam grinned deviously at Ratchet. "You're just saying that because you know you are becoming an old, cranky Bot. Bulkhead tells me that out of everyone, you are the oldest living Bot around here. I can see that statement is quite true." Sam sniggered at Ratchet's angry expression. Making fun of Ratchet will _never_ get old.

Ratchet growled and Sam stuck his tongue out at Ratchet. "Bedtime, young man." He picked up Sam by the shirt and quickly took him back to his room.

"Hey! You didn't let me turn off the Tv and I'm not even tired." yawned out Sam.

"I'll turn it off for you and yes you are."

"But it's so small, you'll break it."

"Exactly." Sam huffed at Ratchet and crossed his arms while Ratchet's carrying him by the shirt. "By the way, why do you put a Tv and a couch on the catwalk while you have a HD Plasma Tv and a sofa in your room?" Ratchet questioned Sam.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ratchet shook his head. "I don't want to be cooped up in my room while I watch Tv. I want to be out there with you guys and not having to waste time of going in and out of my room if you guys call me for something."

"But the loud noise distracts me from my work at the Med-Bay."

"Exactly. When I ever feel bored, I can always poke fun at you and mess around with your tools. It's a win-win for everybody." Sam said grinning.

Ratchet gave out an annoyed growl. That must be the real reason why Sam wanted another television and a couch at the control center, it's so Sam could bother him while he's working. But then he thought of another reason why Sam would want the Tv and the couch in the center. "Are you sure that's the reason?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure it isn't because you want to ogle at a certain Prime?" Ratchet began to laugh when he saw a blush forming on Sam's face. He hit the jackpot.

Sam blushed as he was caught red handed. It's true that the only reason why he wanted a Tv on the control center is because he wants to be close to Optimus. He feels so safe and secure while he's under the presence of Optimus Prime.

"You love him, don't ya?" Now it's Ratchet's turn to tease.

"Of course I love him." That got Ratchet off-guard. "I love you, Arcee, Bee, Cliff, and Bulk. You guys are my family and I love you all."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" Sam asked innocently.

"Never mind." Ratchet said as he shook his head. It's quite obvious that Sam is dense about his feelings for Optimus, and that includes the Prime himself with his feelings for Sam. But in due time, they will notice their feelings for each other and confess. Then Ratchet will be there and say 'I told ya so' in their faces.

Once they reached to Sam's room, Ratchet basically dropped Sam on his bed. "Now go to sleep. You have class in a few hours."

"What?!" cried out Sam. "I don't have school tomorrow. I'm on my winter break."

"That may be, but you have to take _my _class if you want to be the best medic, engineering, and mechanic."

Sam groaned and buried his head on his pillow. School may be the worst place to be, but taking Ratchet's classes is a nightmare. As soon as his head hit his pillow, Sam automatically fell into deep sleep.

Ratchet carefully shifted Sam so that he may place the sheet over Sam. He may not admit this to anyone, but he really likes having Sam around the base... and that includes his constant teasing. Primus, he must be getting soft. With one last glance at Sam, he left the room and back to his berth for some sleep as well.

* * *

The Decepticon Warship is found just near a SpaceBridge on space. The Decepticons are lined up just outside of the outer deck of the ship with Starscream and Soundwave in front.

The SpaceBridge opens and a gray jet flew out from the SpaceBridge. It transformed into its original form and landed on the ship's deck. The Decepticons gave a bow to their returning leader; Megatron.

"I have returned, my Decepticons!" announced Megatron.

"How was your trip, Lord Megatron?" asked Starscream.

"It isn't your concern, Starscream." Megatron began to walk back inside his Nemesis Ship while the other Decepticon troops followed as well. "I hope you've completed the task I gave you fourteen Earth years ago?"

Starscream flinched at the question. Megatron took notice at Starscream's lack of response and faced him with a dark and knowing look. "Well, Starscream? Did you captured the boy like I ordered you to?"

Starscream began to splutter out of fear. Megatron looked back at Soundwave for the results of the mission. He backhanded Starscream when Soundwave shook his head. "You worthless piece of scrap! What have you been doing for the past fourteen years!?" He roared.

"I'm sorry, Lord Megatron, but the Autobots have been getting in our way for the past years! They rarely take the child out from their hiding place to the outside world!" Starscream cried out in fear.

"It would have seem that you are useless without me around." Megatron snarled at him. "If you want things done right, then you got to do it yourself." He spoke to himself. "I want some troops to scout around the nearest city where that human was last found and I don't want any failures."

* * *

**_Three Months Later..._**

School bell rang and the middle school students rushed out of school, eager to get back home and hang out with friends on the weekends. Not only that, the middle schoolers are about to graduate in just a week from now.

"Just a few more days until we graduate from middle school." stated Sam.

"Then why don't you look so excited, Sam?" Jack asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know."

Jack sighed at Sam's lack of excitement. "Well anyway, what should we do after graduation? Jasper doesn't have that much great stuff to do."

"I'll think about it." The two have arrived at a parking lot and they spotted Arcee with her hologram driver, Sadie and June Darby. "I'll see you later, Jack." Once Sam got on the backseat of the motorcycle, Arcee revved up her engine and left the parking lot leaving Jack and June at the lot.

Once the two left Jasper, Arcee deactivated her hologram and allowed Sam to sit on the front seat. While two were enjoying the silent moment together, they were unaware that they are being followed by a mini-con.

A loud beeping from Soundwave's visor got the Dark Lord's attention. A visual appeared on Soundwave's visor which shows Arcee and the human boy that they have been looking for.

"Excellent, Soundwave!" praised Megatron. "I knew I could count on you to get the job done. Unlike someone here who's only given me poor results."

The said 'someone' snarled and cursed at Megatron quietly under his breath.

"Prepare the GroundBridge, Soundwave." Megatron ordered. "Have Laserbeak neutralize them." Soundwave gave a small nod and send a message to Laserbeak to go in for the attack while he prepares the GroundBridge.

As soon as Laserbeak received his order, he began to fire at the unsuspected Autobot and human.

The attack surprised them, causing Arcee to sway on the road. As soon as she regained control, she sped up heading to a different direction from the base knowing that it was a Decepticon that was attacking.

"What's going on, Arcee!?"

Arcee adjusted her rear-view mirror to get a good look on the attacker. "It's Laserbeak!"

"Laserbeak? Isn't he Soundwave's mini-con?" asked Sam as he gripped on the bars tightly.

"Yes. Hold on, Sam, I'm going to maneuver the attack while you go contact the base for backup. Where there is Laserbeak, there is bound to be Soundwave somewhere and we don't want to tangle with him."

Arcee's got a point. He heard stories from Optimus that around the time when he was Orion Pax, Soundwave had fought against Megatron once at the Gladiator Arena on Kaon. That silent 'Con had nearly bested Megatron in combat in which resulted a mutual respect between the two. That explains why Soundwave was very loyal to Megatron.

Sam activated his comm link and contacted the base. "Is anyone there!? Ratchet!? Optimus!? Anyone!? Answer me damn it!"

"Sam, what did I tell you about using that kind of language? You want me to give that mouth of yours a good wash again?"

"Now is not the time, Ratchet!" yell out Sam. "Arcee and I are under attack by Laserbeak! No doubt more reinforcements will arrive soon!" Sam grunted when that blast from Laserbeak almost blasted them.

"Laserbeak? Are you sure?"

"_No_! We are being attack by a flying bird. Of course it's Laserbeak!"

Ratchet ignored the sarcasm in Sam's voice and began working on locating their position. "Alright, just hang on while I get a fix on your coordinate."

"Just hurry up! I don't think we can last long..." His sentence was cut short when the attack from Laserbeak got them and crashed on impact.

"Sam? Arcee? What happened?" He was met with silence. "Are you guys alright?" When he didn't got any responds, fear ran through his spark. It was then he found out that he lost communication and their location. "Frag!" He cursed out loud.

"What seems to be the problem, Ratchet?" Optimus came in along with Bee, Cliff, and Bulk.

"Sam and Arcee are under attack by Decepticons!"

"Then what are you doing there yakking about? Hurry up and open the GroundBridge so we can save the two and kick some Decepticon aft!" Bulkhead said as he changed his fist into a mace.

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't!?"

"I mean that I can't open the GroundBridge because I can't locate their position!" Ratchet snapped at Bulkhead.

Optimus placed a hand on Ratchet's trying to calm the medic down. "Ratchet, concentrate on locating them before any harm come between the two."

Ratchet gave a nod and began working on locating their whereabouts. Just hope they aren't too late to save them. Arcee can hold off for awhile but, she can't protect Sam at the same time if their purpose behind their attack is to capture Sam.

* * *

Arcee couldn't help but watch in futile as Megatron advances on the unconscious, wounded Sam with the intention of kidnapping the boy. She tried to get up but only to get stepped back down by Soundwave. She felt utterly useless right now.

Megatron picked up Sam as if he's contagious. "So the rumors _are _true." He then saw some Energon trickling down from the open wounds on his arms and legs. "This boy has Energon as blood like ours instead of that of the human blood. What a strange creature."

"Let him go, Megatron!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Megatron walked up to Arcee and kneel down next to the pinned Autobot. "You see, I'm here to take him back to where he rightly belongs; inside of the research facility of the Warship where he shall be experimented on, and perhaps tortured if needed."

Fear ran through Arcee at the thought of Sam going through all that. She kept on fighting, trying to get herself up and save Sam but Soundwave was much stronger than her. She felt pain in her spark as this situation reminded her of her deceased partner, Tailgate. She couldn't save him from Airachnid and now, she couldn't save Sam from Megatron.

"We got what we wanted. Soundwave, open the GroundBridge."

Soundwave gave a nod and did as he was told. After their GroundBridge was open, another one opened not far from them. From that GroundBridge, Optimus and the others walked out from it with their weapons online.

Megatron smirked at them as they arrived too late. They have the boy now so there is no need to stay any longer even if he is tempted to fight Optimus. With that thought, both he and Soundwave head back to the Nemesis through their GroundBridge.

Ratchet have managed to get a pinpoint on their location and hastily opened the GroundBridge to their location. Wasting no time, the Autobots rushed through the bridge to aid Arcee and Sam. When the Autobots arrived at the location, they are just in time to see Soundwave and Megatron retreating back to their GroundBridge. They were quite surprise to see Megatron here on Earth. As soon as the Decepticon GroundBridge closed, they rushed to aid the injured Arcee.

"Arcee, are you ok?" asked Cliffjumper. With the help from BumbleBee, they picked Arcee up and used themselves as support for Arcee to stand.

"Sam..." Arcee spoke quietly.

"Sam?" Bulkhead looked around for their human youngling. "Where is Sam by the way?"

"He's gone." Arcee looked down in failure.

"Gone? Arcee, where is Sam?" Optimus asked with worry.

"The Decepticons have him. I'm sorry, Optimus, I couldn't stop them."

Everyone had their optics wide when Arcee informed them that the Decepticons have captured Sam. Anger flow through them as they all blamed themselves for not arriving on time to stop Megatron and protect Sam.

The Autobots went back to base through the GroundBridge and had Arcee treated at the Med-Bay.

"What's the plan?" asked Cliffjumper. His faceplate had a murderous look with the thought of bashing some Decepticons for touching a hair on his nephew.

"We go to their ship, beat up some Decepticons, find Sam, and return home. How hard can that be?" replied Bulkhead proudly.

"Great idea, Bulk, but there is one small problem with that plan of yours."

"And what is that?" He asked Ratchet.

"We don't even know where is that blasted ship of theirs! The Nemesis Ship is built with a cloaking mechanism that allows them to be undetected by either Autobot or human system."

"Whatever the case, we got to find Sam before they conduct experiments on him!" Arcee groaned in pain as she tried to get up.

"What do you mean 'conduct experiments on', Arcee?"

"They are planing to conduct experiments on him, trying to find out why is Sam different from the other humans and why he has Energon for blood, and..."

"And what, Arcee?"

"And they plan on torturing him if needed." Arcee said quietly, hoping no one can hear here. But they all heard her quite clearly.

Everyone's fear and anger intensified. Fear for Sam at the thought of going through all that, and anger for the Decepticons for hurting their human youngling. But what can they do? The ship's cloaking prevents being detected and it could be anywhere. Or perhaps, already en route to Cybertron. If they are really planning to go back to Cybertron, then they have truly failed Sam. The Autobots have no means of intergalactic travel.

But that won't stop Ratchet. Instead of moping around, he began working on tracking down the ship by using the human's satellites.

"What are you doing, Ratchet?"

"What does it looks like, Cliffjumper, I'm using the human's satellites in order to find the ship if it's either still here on Earth floating around somewhere or leaving Earth. Hopefully not the latter." He didn't took his optics off from the monitor to look back at Bulkhead. By now, all of his concentration is on the monitor hoping that he can find Sam before it's too late.

"I say we follow Ratchet's example." said Optimus. "I want every one of you to split off in search of the Nemesis or any Decepticon troops. If you find any one of them, contact us immediately and do not move in until backup arrives. Is that clear?"

Optics are flared with determination. So one by one, each Autobots, except for Ratchet in which he stayed at the base to look for the Decepticons through the monitor, are sent to different location across the United States for any sign of Decepticons or the Nemesis. They will not give up until they have Sam, safe and secure. If anything happens to the boy, they will never forgive themselves for the rest of their lifecycle.

* * *

Days has passed since the Decepticons had captured Sam and every day was a complete failure. Each day, they come back empty handed with no clues or whereabouts of the Decepticons. Sometime when they find an Energon mine, they felt hope growing in their spark but only to be shot down when they see the mine have already been mined. But they could feel that they have been so close since they could see that the mine have been cleared only a short while ago.

Sometimes, they stay up all day without any rest which forced Ratchet to call them back to base for a decent recharge. But sometimes, Ratchet would catch them on the act of leaving so early of the day without any proper rest. Of course, the other Autobots would catch _him_ on the act as well. Ratchet would stay up all day and night, working on a way to find the location of the Nemesis. They would drag him away from the monitor and into his quarters for recharge.

The day has arrive when Sam was suppose to graduate Middle School. They had Agent Fowler go to Sam's school and tell the principal that Sam had to leave the state due to 'family problems'. But to their dismay, Fowler visited them, demanding for answers as to why he has to go to Sam's school and make up of a story to Sam's absents. They told them what had transpired during the past week. The results caused the Agent to go berserk. Everyone knows that Fowler has a soft spot for Sam and has thought of him as if he was his own son. It has taken an hour to calm the Agent down from his rampage and had talked him out of it about calling the military and having them get involved with their affair. Fowler agreed to have the Autobots find Sam and bring him back home. Before he left, he had given the Autobots a deadline to have Sam back home by the end of this month or else he'll call the air forces and have them locate the Decepticon Warship and they will lose the custody as Sam's guardians and never make any sort of contact with him.

Once Fowler left, the Autobots had their own rampage. The thought of rescuing Sam only to have him taken away from them by the government and ever see him again will surely destroy them emotionally.

But what they didn't know is that Fowler only said that to encourage them on finding Sam and never stopping. If he were to take Sam away from the Autobots, it will hurt Sam emotionally and there is no way he would ever forgive himself for being the cause of Sam's pain. He will swim with the sharks if he is the cause for his pain.

Two more weeks has past which makes a total of four weeks since Sam's capture. The end of the month is almost arriving and yet no sign of the Decepticons.

The Autobots kept on searching to the point of having their parts falling off, metaphorically speaking.

Arcee had decided she wanted some time to herself by patrolling around Jasper. The others knew that she was blaming herself for not being able to protect and save Sam from Megatron just like she blamed herself for the death of her partner, Tailgate.

When she arrived at Jasper, she drove around the town in sadness and in blame. As she stop at the red light of the traffic light, her cover name, Sadie, was called by a familiar voice that belongs to Jack. Not wanting to look bad, she made a turn and parked near Jack.

"Hey, Sadie," he greeted, "where's Sam. I haven't seen him since the last few Fridays. He even missed the graduation ceremony."

"I'm sorry, Jack, but Sam has to go on a family business." She lied. She can't just say, 'Oh, Sam was captured by some evil robots that wants to perform experiments on him. But we, the good robots, are doing whatever we can to find him and rescue him even if it cost us our well beings.' Yeah, real smart.

"Oh, I see."

"But don't worry, Sam will come back soon once the business is over."

"Ok then. Oh, by the way, when I try and call Sam's phone and the answering machine answered, why am I getting static noises?"

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I said why am I getting static noises when I try and call him? Is it because the area he is in is not getting any reception or what?"

Arcee remained quiet, taking Jack's words carefully. It was then she figured out something and she cheered in joy which surprised Jack and others around them. "Thank you, Jack, thank you!"

"Uh, you're welcome?" He said as he was unsure why Sadie was thanking him.

"I gotta go! Take care, Jack, and thank you!" With that, she revved up her vehicle form and drove off, leaving a confused Jack.

"Optimus, do you read?"

"Yes, Arcee, what is it?" answered Optimus.

"I need a GroundBridge and fast!"

Optimus did as Arcee requested and open a GroundBridge. Once Arcee arrived, she transformed into her robot form and rushed towards Ratchet. "Ratchet!" She yelled out which surprises everyone.

"What, Arcee!?" He yelled back angrily, not wanting to stop searching for Sam.

"I found a way we could find Sam!"

"How?" This got everyone's attention.

"It's a long shot but, why don't we use Sam's communication device or any electronic devices he might have with him to pinpoint his almost exact location?"

Everyone stared at Ratchet for any responds. Ratchet has his optics wide and his mouth gaping like a fish which the others finds it funny.

"Someone beat the living scrap out of me."

"With pleasure!" Cliffjumper replied grinningly. He walked up to Ratchet to give him what he requested to do.

Ratchet saw it coming and glared at Cliffjumper. "Do it and I'll castrate you."

Cliffjumper gave a yelp and covered his area with his hands in fear.

Ratchet then began working on finding Sam by using any electronic devices he might with him through GPS. Hope began rise as they wait for the results. It's been almost half an hour since Ratchet began working on tracking Sam by using the GPS Sam has on and the Autobots are getting anxious.

"I GOT IT!" Cried out Ratchet.

Everyone rushed to Ratchet and looked up at the monitor to see a fainted dot blinking right on the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean.

"Is that it?" asked Arcee.

Ratchet nodded as he laughed. "Thank Primus that the Decepticons are a bunch of idiotic scrap heads!"

"Why is that?"

"Do you know where they are?" The Autobots looked at the area more carefully but couldn't see why the area is so important, besides being the location where Sam might be. Ratchet just sighed. "It appears that they are in a area where the humans called the 'Bermuda Triangle'."

"Bermuda Triangle? Is it that place where human aircrafts and surface vessels have mysteriously disappeared while inside that triangle?" asked Arcee.

"That is correct. Since they are inside this triangle, their machinery might be going haywire which caused their cloaking to weaken which allowed me pinpoint their location."

"Excellent work, Ratchet, you too, Arcee."

"Don't thank me, Optimus, thank Arcee. If it wasn't for Arcee's method of finding Sam, we wouldn't have found his location."

"It wasn't me, Optimus, it was Jack who unknowingly told me a way to find Sam."

"Enough chitchat! Let's go to their ship and rescue Sam." yelled out Bulkhead.

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"The triangle has some strange power that messes with machinery. If you go there, it might mess up your processors and you won't be able to save Sam."

"How do you know all this stuff, Ratchet? It's not like you to believe in something like this."

"Sam came to me once if I believe about this Bermuda Triangle. At first I find preposterous but curiosity got to me and began to research it secretly. If Sam were to find out, he'll tease me nonstop." He walked back to his Med-Bay and began on working something.

"What are you doing?" asked Cliffjumper.

"With the research I've obtain, I will make an vaccine which will make you guys immune to the triangle's powers. Now let me work in peace so I can finish this quickly and get you guys on that ship." With that, he began working on that antidote.

The others left Ratchet to work on that vaccine. While he does that, the rest of the Autobots began preparing their weapons for the fight that will soon happen once they invade the warship. After so long, they have finally found Sam, all thanks to Jack who unknowingly helped them to find Sam. They just hope they aren't to late.

* * *

An hour past and Ratchet has finally finished the vaccine, enough for everyone. One by one, they each taken their shots of the vaccine. But they did had a little trouble for getting Bulkhead to take the shot since he is seeing that Ratchet was holding that big needle with that dark and grinning look on his faceplate.

Building up the courage, he closed his optics as he gave his arm to Ratchet waiting for him to inject that needle into his arm. But Ratchet as another idea. Instead of injecting through the arm, he went behind Bulkhead and injected the needle in his aft cheek. This caused Bulkhead to scream like a girl. Ratchet and Arcee laughed at Bulkhead, unfazed by his glare, while the others gave a hiss at the thought of going through that. BumbleBee and Cliffjumper unconsciously rubbed their aft as if they could feel that pain.

Once everyone had their shots, Ratchet opened the GroundBridge and the Autobots went through it.

They arrived at the outer deck of the ship and they can only see deep fog that surrounds the ship. Not wasting any more time, they advanced inside the ship and began looking for Sam.

Once inside, they were greeted by Vehicons. What Ratchet said was true as they could see that the 'Cons were having problems with their weapons. Using as that to their advantage, they charged right through them and continued to advance forward.

When they turned around the corner, they were intercepted by Shockwave. This was a huge surprise to see the Mad Scientist here at the ship. The Autobots prepared to fight against the strongest 'Con but was stopped by Arcee and Cliffjumper.

"You guys go ahead. Me and Arcee want our rematch with this guy." Cliffjumper said as he cracked his knuckles and neck.

They wanted to know what he's talking about but decided against it. So Optimus, Bulkhead, and BumbleBee left Cliffjumper and Arcee to deal with Shockwave while they go and look for Sam.

"I see you survived from the explosion. Let's see if we can kick your aft again." Cliffjumper began to taunt.

"I will see to it that you two are offline!" growled Shockwave in anger.

"We'll see about that." said Arcee as she took out her weapons and aimed at Shockwave.

Optimus, Bulkhead, and BumbleBee continues their search for Sam. It was quite easy for them to knock down the Vehicons since their weapons aren't working. Some are but still easy to knock through.

"Look out!" cried out Bulkhead as he spotted missiles heading their way. They dodge the missiles and they found the source of those missiles.

"This is the end of the line, Autobots!"

"Starscream." Optimus was about to take out his blaster but Bulkhead stopped him.

"Let me and BumbleBee take care of 'Scream while you go and look for Sam."

"Very well, Bulkhead, but be careful, you two." He turned to another corner and disappeared from their sights.

"Two against one, Starscream, let's see if you can keep up."

"Do not underestimate me, you fools!"

Optimus continues to run without any stop. He went one level down and continues to run. He soon spots two guards guarding a door. His spark tells him that Sam is behind that door. Optimus quickly took down the Vehicons that were guarding that door. With the press of a button, the door opened only to reveal what was really behind that door.

Optimus can only stare in horror at the sight that was presented to him. He slowly walked inside the room, his optics never leaving on the human they promised they would protect.

What was presented to Optimus was the sight of Sam hooked up to computers by bunch of needles while laying down on a berth. He saw Sam covered with bruises, cuts, and Energon bloodstains which came from the cuts and his clothes are all torn up and dirtied. He fell down to his knees and carefully picked up Sam.

"Sam..." He spoke quietly. But the boy wouldn't wake up. He called out his name again and yet, nothing. He can barely hear him breathing.

He slowly began to remove the needles that were pierced through his skin. His spark aches in pain when he sees the pain on Sam's face when he removes the needles. Once he's finished, he pulled him close to his spark as he let some tears leak out from his optics.

"Sam..." He spoke quietly again. "I'm sorry, Sam. I failed you."

They were too late. They couldn't save Sam on time.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Next chapter will be about Sam's time with the Decepticons and how he ended up in this state.

So Happy New Year again and wish you all a great year! :-)

Now if you will excuse me, I need to get my sleep.


	8. Shattered

Sorry I took so long to update. I wrote a one-shot which took my time away from writing this chapter. Not only that, I had major writer's block which is kind of the reason why I made a Optimus/Sam one-shot.

So anyway, here is the next chapter. Like I said in the last chapter, this one is about Sam's time with the Decepticons. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 8: Shattered

Sam's eyes began to flutter open but quickly closed them when the bright lights blinded his eyes. He raised his hand to overshadow his eyes so it can adjust to the brightness. He checked his surroundings only to see that he's trapped inside a confined room. If memories serve him right he and Arcee were attacked by the Decepticons and that last attack from Laserbeak got them good.

"Scrap!" He yelled as he clutched his head. "Damn thing gave me a concussion." He noticed that his wounds are now fully healed and bandaged. "Who would have thought that the 'Cons were this nice to their prisoners?"

Carefully and slowly he sat up and found himself sitting on a bench which is quite high from the floor. If he were to try and jump off from the bench, he will surely break his legs and he wouldn't be able to escape from the Decepticon's clutches. And he can't fight back. He left all his weapons back at the base since Ratchet confiscated his weapons until next year.

His head turned towards the sound of the door opening to see Starscream walking in along with a Decepticon he never seen before.

"Who are you?" Sam spoke with a small hint of fear.

"Where are my manners?" Megatron mocked. "The name's Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

"_You're_ the leader of the Decepticons?" He said with a pretend shock. "But Starscream said that _he's _the Decepticon's leader." Sam grinned to himself. But it's quite true anyway. When Starscream introduced himself to Sam, he claimed to be the leader of the Decepticon. He almost believed him if it wan't for Bulkhead saying that Starscream is just one of Megatron's lackeys, the _real _leader of the Decepticons.

"Oh, did he now?" Megatron glared at Starscream which the latter began to stammer.

"Yep. When I was told that the one called Megatron is actually the real leader, Starscream here said that you couldn't lead scrap even if you have a glitch in your processor."

"He's lying, Lord Megatron!" Starscream let out a cry when Megatron aimed his fusion cannon directly at Starscream's head.

"I'll deal with you later. Leave!" Megatron snarled with a malice.

He didn't need to be told twice. Starscream scurried away from Megatron's fury. Once Starscream was out of the way, Megatron turn his attention back to Sam.

"What is it that you Decepticons want with me? I'm guessing that you didn't just captured me just for us to become Best Friends Forever." Sam tried to sound brave but he couldn't help himself to feel scared when those evil, red optics are glaring directly at him.

"Very funny." Megatron gave a 'humph' sound before closing the door behind him.

"I already know who you are, Megatronus." Sam spoke with a brave voice. He saw how Megatron's hand and optic twitch at his old name. "Orion has told me stories about you. You started off from the oppressed lower working castes of Kaon as a miner. Then you rose to become a Gladiator Champion of Kaon in the Gladiator Arena and during that time, you cast aside your designation of D-16," another twitch from Megatron at the mention of his old name, "and took the name of 'Megatronus', one of the original Thirteen Primes, as your own."

Megatron hated that Optimus had the nerve to tell this human about his past life. "It seems that my old friend has told you much about me, Sam."

"And it seems that your Decepticons has told you about me, am I correct?"

"To the point where you now reside with the Autobots at their base and that you possess Energon in your veins."

Sam couldn't help but feel that he's somewhat quite popular to the alien race but now is not the time to feel such thing. "Now that you have me after countless fail from Starscream, what is it that you want from me?"

"There are two things. The first one is that you tell me the location of the Autobot base..."

"Forget about it." Sam interrupted with a glare.

"Fine then, the second choice it is."

"And what is the second choice?" Sam asked with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"You will have the honor of being experimented by Shockwave."

Sam felt his whole body gone deadly cold at the thought of meeting the infamous Shockwave. Arcee and Cliffjumper told him about their time when they faced Shockwave before arriving here on Earth. They had believed Shockwave was gone for good when the 'Con's SpaceBridge was destroyed while he was inside, but apparently he somehow managed to survive the bridge's explosion.

"That won't happen."

"Oh?" Megatron raised his optic-brow in amusement. "And why is that?"

"Because my Autobot family will come and rescue me before you or your scientist could say 'Megatron is a big fat ugly scrap metal'." He jumped when Megatron suddenly slammed his hand dangerously near Sam. He was now face-to-face with Megatron, and he is not happy.

"I'll make you regret those words, boy." His words held true promise. With his claw hand, he scraped the surface of the metal bench making that horrible screeching sound before leaving the cell and locking it behind him.

Sam rubbed his ears trying to get that screeching sound to stop ringing in his ears. After that, he slumped down and began banging the back of his head against the wall behind him for acting all brave and insulting Megatron.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He banged his head for each word. "Fragging Pit!" He soon remembered that he has a minor concussion and clutched his head before laying down to calm the pain.

After a while, he reached down to his pockets to pull out his thankfully-not-damaged phone to try and call the Autobots. But all he's getting is some static noises. Must be their jamming signal or something. He put the phone back into his pocket before pulling out the Autobot insignia necklace around his neck and clutched it tightly to his chest.

"Please, you guys, help me. I'm scared." The thought of being experimented really scares him to death. He wonders what kind of experiments will he have to go through. Will it be torturous or will he be dissected? Sam knows that it has to do with his ability to possess Energon in his blood vessel. All he can do now is wait for the Autobots to find him and rescue him before the experimentation can start. Hopefully.

* * *

A SpaceBridge opened on the ship's outer hull and walked out the purple one-eye Decepticon.

"Shockwave, I'm glad you could come on short notice." The said 'Con gave a small bow to his Dark Master.

"How can I help, Lord Megatron?"

Megatron began to lead Shockwave to the ship's dungeon while they talk. "There is a human I would like for you to check on."

"A human? And what is so interesting about a human? They are disgusting beings and are very weak creature whom don't deserve to live." Shockwave spoke with disgust in his voice.

"Would it help if this specific human possess Energon as his blood?"

Shockwave stopped walking and looked at Megatron as if he grew another head. "Possesses Energon as his blood you say?" Shockwave spoke with an interested tone. "Then I must study this human at once."

"Of course." Megatron grinned.

They continued to walk to the lower level of the ship and into Sam's cell. Megatron opened the door and allowed Shockwave to enter before Megatron closed the door behind them.

Sam has been resting on the same bench and position for almost two days now, he thinks. And those two days have been horrible. One thing is that it's cold as hell in this room and he has nothing to cover himself for warmth. Other thing is that he's hungry and hasn't ate since his captured. He knew he shouldn't have overslept in the morning which forced him to skip breakfast and shower. And speaking of shower, he desperately needs one and a new pair of clothes. He's beginning to stink and his hair feels like it's covered in grease. But the good thing about skipping breakfast is that he doesn't need to go to the bathroom.

Sam heard the door open again for after two long days. He saw Megatron walk in and to his horror, Shockwave enters as well. He knows it is Shockwave since he is the only known Decepticon who only has one red glowing optic and the coldness he's emitting just by being at his presence.

"Here he is, Shockwave, the human that I've told you about."

Shockwave walked up to Sam and grabbed him causing Sam to struggle in his grasp. Sam stopped squirming when he felt Shockwave place his sharp thumbnail on his cheek. With one swipe, Shockwave cut Sam's left cheek causing Sam to cry out in pain and his wounded cheek to bleed.

"Interesting." He looked closer to the wounded cheek to see that the human began bleeding Energon. "He _does_ have Energon as blood. But the question is how?" He then dropped Sam back on the bench and looked back at Megatron. "I need to conduct research. This human can't be born with Energon. I need to find out how is it that this human's body was able to accept Energon since the two don't mix."

"Very well. You'll start first thing tomorrow morning. For now, we'll let the boy rest."

Sam watched as Megatron and Shockwave left his cell room leaving him alone again in this cold room. He checked to see if he's still bleeding but luckily it's only a minor scratch. But now he has to worry about tomorrow. Tomorrow is the start of being experimented or researched or whatever it is that they plan to do with him.

"Optimus, please hurry." He whispered to the air before going to sleep.

* * *

He was harshly awaken when someone picked him up at a quick pace and began carrying him. Sam finally snapped out of his sleeping daze to see that he was being carried by Soundwave.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" Soundwave kept on walking without replying back to Sam. "Oh, that's right. You're more of the silent type."

Soundwave had taken Sam to the ship's sickbay where he saw Megatron and Shockwave which the latter was readying his tools and machine.

"Ah, the human boy. Place him on the slab, Soundwave, and tie him up. Wouldn't want him up and running around the ship now would we?"

Soundwave nodded at Shockwave before placing Sam on the table and cuffing him up. Sam began to struggle but it was no use. Those cuffs are tied hard and it's really beginning to hurt him from moving so much.

"I'll make this easy for you, Sam." said Megatron. "Tell me the location of the Autobot base and I promise to make this quick and painless."

"Alright then, lean closer." Megatron was surprised that Sam would sell out the Autobot for his life. So he leaned closer to Sam awaiting for the location of the Autobot base. He wasn't expecting Sam to spit right at his face. "Over my dead body." Sam spoke with a venom in his voice. "There is no way I'll betray my family!"

Megatron wiped off the spit from his face and stared darkly at Sam. He raised his sharp fingernail and slashed Sam across the face. He made sure not to make a huge gash but enough to cause the boy to cry out in pain and make him bleed. He was sure that it might leave a permanent scar after it is healed.

"Make it slow and painful until he's broken."

"It will be my pleasure." Shockwave bowed as Megatron left the room. Once Megatron left, he turned his attention to the bleeding human. "Well then, shall we begin." Shockwave grabbed a small hypodermic needle that connects to his computer and sticked it in Sam's arm. Shockwave grabbed another needle and jabs it in to Sam's other arm. He made sure to do it carefully or else the boy will perish in the process, and he needs him alive until he's finish experimenting the boy. Right now, he needs to find out how did the boy obtain Energon in his veins and why his body was able to accept Energon.

Sam felt total pain. He so badly wanted to clutch his face where Megatron slashed him but couldn't since his arms are tied tightly on the slab. Then there was those needles that Shockwave punctured both his arms and it hurts as hell. He felt those needles beginning to drain almost all the Energon blood he has in his body. He felt himself getting tired due to Energon blood loss and fought to stay awake but failed as soon as his eyes closed and drifted to sleep.

It has been two days since Sam was put in the sickbay with Shockwave. During those two days, Sam hasn't open an eye yet. Shockwave has made some interesting discovery about the boy and his interest on the boy increased even more. He can't wait to conduct experiments on him.

"Any results, Shockwave?" Megatron asked as he entered the sickbay.

"Yes, Lord Megatron, and I was right. This boy was not born with Energon."

"How's so?" Megatron asked with curiosity.

"He was actually born with those red blood cells that humans have, but somehow those humans managed to obtain Energon to their disposal and infused it in him when he was just a newborn. Since then, instead of his body creating new red blood cells, his body now creates Energon."

"But how is it that his body was able to accept Energon or even create Energon?"

"This might come as shock, but this human boy somehow has a strange power that is somewhat close to the AllSpark."

Megatron was clearly at a loss for words. How is it possible that a human not only possess Energon, but something similar to that of the AllSpark? "How did he get this power?"

Shockwave began typing before showing up with a result. "I believe it was passed down from his grandfather, Archibald Witwicky. Says here that he made a discovery in the Arctic Circle. But that discovery made him go crazy and began blabbing about alien robots."

Megatron looked back at the sleeping human. Who would have thought that the boy could be this special. "Very well, Shockwave, that is all I want to know. Take the boy back to his cell. Tomorrow you will start experimenting on him."

Shockwave gave a bow before Megatron left the room. Shockwave slowly removed the needles that were embedded in Sam's arms and took him back to his cell without having to clean the wound. Shockwave felt that the human boy was beginning to wake up after his long sleep for two days.

"I see you decided to wake up."

"How... How long was I asleep?" Sam spoke with a weak voice.

"Two days." Shockwave informed Sam. Shockwave arrived at the cell and dropped Sam back on the bench. "Get some rest. I will begin experimenting on you tomorrow morning. Starting tomorrow, you will be in a world of pain." Shockwave left the cell and locked the door shut.

Sam felt his whole body ache in pain. His arms hurts and his muscles ache from not moving for so long. Not only that, he's so hungry and thirsty. With nothing else to do, he has no choice but to sleep even though he slept for two days straight.

* * *

Once again Sam was abruptly awaken when someone grabbed him and once again it was Soundwave. "Ya know, you could've at least be gentle." Sam grumbled at Soundwave. As always, Soundwave did not say a word.

Like last time, Soundwave took Sam back to the sickbay where Shockwave was readying his tools that looks like they are meant to dissect or torture someone.

"Strap him on the slab." Shockwave ordered without having to look back.

Soundwave strapped Sam right back on the slab. Sam looked right above him and saw another needle. Sam began struggle, trying to remove the cuffs.

"There is no point in struggling." said Shockwave as he walked closer to Sam.

"Can't hurt to try." Sam retorted but then hissed in pain. "Never mind. Guess it _does _hurts to try."

With all that struggling, he wasn't aware of Soundwave's tentacle approaching to him before it bind him around the chest to keep him from moving. Soundwave gripped Sam's head with his thumb and finger to keep his head facing on that needle that was hanging on the ceiling. Another tentacle came out and this time it forced Sam to keep his right eye open.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Sam yelled out in fear.

"I wonder, how does the human eye works?"

"You don't mean..." Sam stared in horror as he figured out what Shockwave plans to do to him.

Shockwave gave a chuckle and spoke with a dark voice. "Let the experiments begin."

Shockwave slowly lowered down the needle directly above Sam's right eye. Sam tried to face away from the needle but couldn't. Soundwave has his head on a tight grip prevent him from moving away and his tentacle has his right eye open for the needle. Soon the needle has reached his open right eye and puncture his eye.

Sam screamed in agony as the needle went deep into his eye. He could feel that needle continues to move inside his right eye. Tears and Energon blood beginning to spill out from his damage eye. Soon the needle stopped moving and it stayed lodged inside of Sam's eye. Sam whimpered in pain and sobbed silently as the needle stayed in its place. Thankfully Soundwave was there to keep his head in place or else one wrong move and he'll rip his eye out.

The procedure lasted for two long torturous hours until Shockwave slowly removed the needle off of Sam's eye. But it wan't over. Once the needle was removed, Shockwave grabbed his spoon-like tool and to Sam's horror, he used it to remove that damaged eye making Sam to scream in agony even louder. Once Soundwave's tentacle are off of Sam's eye, he quickly closed his right eyelid but couldn't clutch it. Shockwave ordered Soundwave to take Sam back to his cell not even bothering to treat the boy's empty blooded eye socket.

Once Soundwave dropped Sam to his cell, he began to cry helplessly. He covered his right eye in agony. He grew tired from crying and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day is the repeat of yesterday. But instead of putting another needle in his other eye again, Shockwave decided to 'feed' him. At first he thought that the Decepticons got him some food, but then he found out that Shockwave is going to feed him Energon.

Soundwave forced open his mouth so that Shockwave could pour Energon liquid down Sam's throat. It tasted awful for Sam and it badly burned his throat and it began to damage his vocal cords. After his first dose of Energon liquid, Shockwave began to analyze and scan his body for any kind of reaction of the dose. He gave Sam an hour to rest before giving Sam another dose of Energon liquid. Eventually, he decided to use some of the Energon liquid as eye drops for his left eye.

After all that, Soundwave took Sam back to his cell and practically dropped Sam on the bench again. Sam couldn't make any sound from his mouth due to the burning effect of the liquid. So instead he went back to sleep. He wished that this is all a bad dream or that the Autobots found him and rescue him before Shockwave could use him for his experiments.

This went on for almost a week or two.

Shockwave continuously pour down Energon liquid down in Sam's throat for any reaction or changes in his body and drop a few Energon drops in his only eye. He became a bit impatient for the lack of result he's getting and the only result he got was that his body became accustom to taking down Energon and the boy was now blind due to the Energon drops he dropped on his eye. He knows humans can't survive long without food or water and since but now his body made use of the Energon liquid by using it as his nutrition.

Sam has felt nothing but pain every single day and minute. During the past week, he has done nothing but forcibly gulp down Energon down his throat. For a few days it hurt to drink down the liquid, but now his body has gotten used to drinking down Energon and it really helped his hunger and thirst problems but it didn't with his eye now that he's blind.

Now that the whole nutrient experiment is taken care of, it's now time for the main event: tapping into the strange power that almost resembles that of the AllSpark's power.

The day has finally come. Soundwave, as usual, brought Sam back to the sickbay where Shockwave is awaiting for his return.

"This is it, human. The time has come for me to tap into the power that resembles of the AllSpark." Once Soundwave strapped Sam onto the slab, Shockwave picked up a tool and walked back to Sam. "Let us begin, shall we?" Shockwave said as he practically began to torture Sam by injecting some more needles, cutting some of the skin so he could bleed out and damaging his muscle tissue, bone structures and organs.

Sam kept screaming in pain during the whole procedure. Shockwave didn't even bother to put him to stasis during the whole 'operation' as he calls it. Instead of Soundwave taking Sam back to his cell, they left him on the slab with all those thinks still hooked into him. This kept on repeating every single day.

Sam doesn't know how long has past since his captured. Right now he's alone at the sickbay while Shockwave and Soundwave are at the bridge with Megatron due to some sudden malfunction on technology and machinery.

He feels different now. He doesn't know why but his body felt different. Not only that, he's dying. Shockwave told him that he only has a few days to live because of all the experiments he went through and both his body and soul couldn't take it anymore, and that was a few days ago.

He can't believe that he's going to die inside of the Decepticon Warship. He wanted to live longer. He never got a chance to go to high school and graduate. He never got a chance to fix BumbleBee's voice box or help Ratchet built a SpaceBridge of their own even though they have no knowledge of building one. Heck, he never got the chance to give his virginity to Optimus, carry his child and start a family with him... Okay. Um, don't know where that came from. Guess it sort of slipped out in his mind. But the thought of doing those things with Optimus brought this strange happy sensation in his heart. But what is it though?

With nothing else to do, he fell asleep. Not knowing that the Autobots are coming to save him.

* * *

Optimus carefully removed all those needles out of Sam's broken body before leaving the sickbay.

"Ratchet, I found Sam." He announced through the comm line.

"Thank Primus!" He let out a relief breath. "Alright, I'll open a GroundBridge. Head back outside of the ship."

"Understood." He said before hanging him up and contacting the rest of his team. "Autobots, I have retrieved Sam. Head back to where we came from. Ratchet will open us a GroundBridge."

"Sorry there, big buy, maybe next time." Cliffjumper teased the trapped scientist before leaving with Arcee.

"Get back here!" Shockwave yelled out in anger.

"Ya hear that, Bee, Optimus found Sammy!"

BumbleBee let out a happy beeping sound. Bulkhead dropped the defeated Starscream before rushing back outside to meet with the others.

Cliffjumper and Arcee got there first and saw the GroundBridge. They waited until the others came. Soon later, Bulkhead and BumbleBee arrived and behind them is Optimus. They saw how Optimus's hand is over his chest and knows that he has Sam in that hand tucked in safely. All five of them ran through the GroundBridge and arrived at their base.

"Ratchet, Med-Bay. NOW!" Optimus ordered frantically.

Fear ran through Ratchet's processors and quickly closed the bridge before rushing to the Med-Bay.

"What happened, Optimus!?" Ratchet asked with fear in his tone.

Optimus slowly opened his hand to show Ratchet and everyone the bloody and bruised Sam. Everyone was shocked to see their beloved human covered in blood and his face and body all scarred up permanently.

"Dear Primus, no." Ratchet spoked quietly. He had Optimus place Sam carefully on the slab which began reading his life signal. At the same time, Sam began to stir.

"Sam!" cried out Cliffjumper.

"Uncle Cliff, is that you?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yes, Sammy, it's your Uncle Cliff." Cliffjumper said happily. He then realized that Sam hasn't opened his eyes yet. "Sam, why aren't you opening your eyes?"

Sam gave a sad sigh. "I've gone blind, Uncle Cliff." Sam replied sadly.

"Tell me you're joking, Sam."

Sam recognized that voice. "No, Ratchet, I'm not."

"How?"

Sam covered his left eye with his hand. "This eye has lost its eyesight due to Shockwave dropping a small drop of Energon." He then covered his right eye. "Shockwave took this eye out."

The Autobots are shocked to hear what had happened to their boy. He had went to so much pain and torture only to lose both his eyes. They heard Sam's breathing beginning to falter.

"Sam, are you alright?" Optimus asked with worry.

Sam smiled weakly at Optimus. "Optimus, I'm dying."

"It's not funny, Sam." Bulkhead said with fear.

Sam shook his head. "No, Bulkhead, I'm not. All that experiments and torture Shockwave put me through has severely damaged my body and life."

"Sam, you can't die." Optimus kneeled beside Sam. He placed his finger next to Sam's hand and Sam grabbed hold of it as soon as he felt it rest besides his. "Please." Never had anyone seen or heard Optimus plead like this. Sam has really made a great impact to Optimus's life.

"I'm sorry, Optimus, but that's how life is." Sam smiled weakly. "BumbleBee, thank you for being my older brother. Take good care of yourself and I hope that one day you'll get your voice box fix."

BumbleBee let out a crying noise as tears beginning to spill out from his optics. He promised himself that he'll always protect his baby brother, but he failed to live up to that promise.

"Arcee, you are the best sister I could ever wish for. You really are the best kick-aft female ever."

Arcee felt embarrassed and sad at the same time. He was really special to her, and to watch him die, it's just like losing Tailgate all over again. Sam reminds her of Tailgate in so many way.

"Uncle Bulkhead, I hope that one day you will find this Wheeljack you've been telling me about. I really want to meet him."

"I'm sure that he would want to meet you too." Bulkhead began snuffling.

"Uncle Cliffjumper, keep an optic out on Bulkhead and BumbleBee. Make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"W-will do, little buddy." Cliffjumper replied sobbingly.

"Ratchet, thank you for taking me as your student. I wish you good luck on building that SpaceBridge if you can."

"You're welcome, Sam, and I will." Ratchet smiled sadly with a broken voice.

"Optimus..."

"No, Sam. Stop. You're not dying."

Sam continued anyways. "Thank you for saving my mother and me and thank you for taking me in even though none of you all didn't know how to raise a human. I know that you will end this conflict between Autobots and Decepticons. I just wish I could be there to witness it." The grip he has on Optimus's finger began to loosen.

"Sam?"

"Thank you. All of you. You guys are the best family I ever have. I love you all." Sam let go of Optimus's finger and laid there lifelessly. His life signal went dead as well.

"Sam." Optimus picked up the lifeless body of Sam and cradled him close to his aching spark. "SAM!" Optimus boomed out loudly. His yell is filled with pain, broken, and something else that the others couldn't read.

The Autobot base is filled with the sound of the crying Autobots that has lost one of their member, their family member. They made a promise to Judy that they will always protect Sam with their lives. But they failed. They let Sam die and it's all the Decepticon's fault, but at the same time, they blamed themselves for not protecting Sam like they promised to do.

Optimus got up and left the area taking Sam with him while ignoring the stares from the others. He arrived at his quarters and laid on his berth with Sam on his chest. Sam became an important person in his life and with Sam gone, Optimus feels dead, hollow without Sam. He blanket Sam's body with his hand in a protective manner and went into recharge. He prays to Primus to bring Sam back to him.

Little did he know that his prayers has reach to the ears of another living Prime.

* * *

So what do guys think? Was it good or was it so-so? I honestly say that this a so-so for me. But I want to hear what you guys think.

Like I said, I had a major writer's block on this one and don't know if I did a good job on this.

So review and tell what you think about this chapter.


	9. A New Change

Again it took me so long to write this chapter. Reason why is that I have gotten a new game called _DmC: Devil may Cry _for 360, and it is awesome.

So anyway, here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: A New Change

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave walked up behind Megatron, "was it wise to let the Autobots take the boy back?"

"But of course, Shockwave." Megatron replied with a grin. "Once the Autobots witness their human boy's death, they will be completely spark-broken. With the Autobots dishearten by the boy's death, we will use that to our advantage and destroy Optimus Prime and his Autobots and rule over the cosmos."

"How can you be sure that will happen?" Shockwave asked. "What if the boy's death will only fuel their anger and unleash it to destroy us? Anger and rage can make a person more powerful than others."

"Yes, but sometimes when one's blinded by rage, they will lead to their own death." Megatron remarked. He spots Soundwave heading their way with a reading on his visor. "Ah, Soundwave, what do you have for us?"

The reading on Soundwave's visor shows Sam's life signal have gone dead. Megatron began to laugh as his plan has took its first step. "Excellent! The timing couldn't have been better. By now, the Autobots will be grieving for his death, and with them grieving, they won't get in our way of wreaking havoc on this world."

Shockwave already knows that his plan is going to fail. True that the Autobots will be devastated for the human's death, but he fails to acknowledge the fact that the Autobots might be even more dangerous and powerful when fueled with rage over the death of the boy. He himself experienced it firsthand how strong the Autobots can be when it comes to the boy. He'll have to wait and see for the results.

* * *

Sam groaned in his sleep and began waking up from a strange presence that he's feeling. When he did, he was greeted by darkness. He felt his heat beat rapidly in fear and in annoyance?

"Ah bull!" Sam exclaimed. "Even in the afterlife I'm still blind!?"

"Not really." A voice said with a humorous chuckle.

A bright light burst through the darken area which forced Sam to cover his eyes. "If that light gets any brighter I might go blind again." He grumbled. Then it hit him. He can see. "I can see!" He cried out happily. But then he became uncertain if he did regain his eyesight back because all see is darkness with the exception of the bright light. "Huh. So this must be 'the light at the end of the tunnel' that I been hearing on the television."

"It isn't." Said the same voice. Soon, that bright light changed into a giant Cybertronian with a metal mustache which makes him look like a wise old Cybertronian.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. "Wait!" He went through his brain to figure out the name of the mysterious Cybertronian. "I know! You're Mufasa, right!? Then that means I'm Simba? Strange." He spoke in wonder.

The figure smiled at Sam's childish behavior. "I find your poor sense of humor quite humorous." The strange being chuckled when he saw Sam pout at him. "But no. I am not this 'Mufasa' you speak of. I am Alpha Trion and I seek for your help."

That name sounded so familiar. He began searching through his brain, trying to figure out where had he heard that name. He snapped his fingers as he remembered that name.

"I know who you are! You are one of the original Thirteen Primes and Orion's mentor before he became a Prime. Optimus has told me great things about you during my lesson with him about Ancient Cybertronian History. But wait, why do you need my help if I'm dead?"

"You're not."

"I'm not?" Sam said with a surprise look.

"Allow me to explain. I used the power of the Ancients to pull your psyche out from your body and brought you here for a favor."

"Cool." Sam said in awe. "What kind of favor?" He asked.

A small bright light shone and descended from Alpha Trion and stopped in front of Sam. "This," he gestured the light, "is the Key to Cybertron's revitalization: the Omega Key. I want you to be the vessel for the key."

Through the light, Sam could see a key-shaped almost materializing and shrinking to the size of a baseball bat. He raised his hand cautiously to feel such a warmth and powerful energy emitting from the key.

"Wait! You said this key will help revive Cybertron?" Sam asked in which Alpha Trion replied with a nod. "Then why are you giving me this? Shouldn't you give this to Optimus?"

"If the event of capture, would you want Optimus to go through a torturous surgical removal at the hands of the Decepticons if they were to find out that the key to Cybertron's revival is inside of Optimus Prime?"

"Never!" Sam yelled out. The thought of Optimus having to go through the same treatment as he did terrified him. "I'll gladly be the one to go through the surgical treatment if it means to protect Optimus."

Alpha Trion could the determination and bravery in Sam's eyes. He smiled at the boy's courageous act to protect Optimus. "To answer your other question, I'm giving you this because I didn't have time to launch this key to Earth because the Iacon Hall of Records is under attack by the Decepticons."

"Are you okay? Are you safe?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Do not fret, young one, I am safe." He reassured Sam. "But more importantly, are you willing to be the vessel of the Omega Key knowing that you'll be risking your life if the Decepticons were to get ahold of you if they were to find out that you hold the key to restoring Cybertron and know that it _might_ change you in some way?"

"Of course." Sam began to speak without any hesitation. "I will do anything for the Autobots and Cybertron even if it means sacrificing my life for them."

Alpha Trion couldn't help but feel proud of the boy for his bravery and determination; just like a true Autobot warrior. "Very well then."

Soon, the key began to glow and it began to advance towards Sam. The key changed into an orb of light and entered inside Sam. Sam felt weird and a bit tingly when the key entered in his body but he felt the same as if nothing happened.

"It is done." Alpha Trion announced. "I have already assigned someone on security detail to protect you."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Smokescreen. He is a member of the Cybertron Elite Guard. He immediately accepted the duty of protecting you if it means of getting close to his idol, Optimus Prime." He forced back a smile when he saw a small glint of possessiveness in Sam's eyes before it disappeared. Shame that the boy is oblivious to his feelings. "But he doesn't know that you are the vessel of the Omega Key."

"So he didn't asked you the reason why you are assigning him to be my bodyguard?"

"No. Reason why is interrogation. The Decepticons might get some info out from him via Cortical Psychic Patch and will come and capture you by any means necessary. And that goes with Optimus and his team. You must not tell anyone about all of this; the Omega Key, our conversation, everything. Do you understand?"

"I understand." It pains him to keep this important secret from the Autobots, but he's doing it for their sake.

"Good. It's time for you to return to your body, Samuel."

"Wait, how do you know my name? I never told you my name before?"

"I have been watching you from the day you entered the Autobot's life."

Sam couldn't help but squeal and blush madly as he covered his private area and his chest. He now became self-conscious of the fact that Alpha Trion has now seen him naked.

"Not all the time." Alpha Trion said with a chuckle. He could see why the Autobots would do anything for the boy. He's special in so many way. "It's time to return home, Samuel."

"Please, call me Sam. My friends and family calls me that." Sam said with a smile.

"Very well, Sam, time to head back home. The Autobots are waiting for you." _Especially Optimus_. Alpha Trion thought to himself.

"Ok. It was nice meeting you, Alpha Trion."

"Same goes to you, Sam."

That was the last thing Sam heard before another bright light surrounded him and disappeared.

"Looks like my student has chosen a fine mate." Alpha Trion said with a smiled before he too disappeared.

* * *

Sam's eyes began to flutter open before closing again from the bright lights the hurts his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes so that it can adjust to the brightness before sitting up. He finally realized that he could see again. He closed his right eye before touching it to find that he somehow got his right eye back and that his left eye can see again.

Using his new eyes, he look around to see that he's inside Optimus's quarters and that he's sitting on top of Optimus's chest while the said Bot's sleeping. He carefully began to crawl towards the sleeping Prime due to his whole body aching in pain before stopping beside his head.

"Optimus," Sam whispered as he poked his cheek, "wake up."

In his recharge, Optimus could hear a voice calling out to him. He online his optics to look for the source of that voice only to see that Sam is gone from his chest. Panic began filling his servos before a small and soft hand touched his cheek soothingly. He turned his head to the side to see Sam alive and moving.

"Sam?" Optimus whispered in shocked.

"The one and only." Sam smiled.

Optimus shifted so that he's laying on his side before pulling Sam close to his faceplate. "You're real, right?" Optimus asked, hoping that this is not some kind of a sick joke. "This isn't a dream?" He asked with a small pleading in his voice.

Sam snuggled a bit closer to Optimus's face, enjoying the warm feeling he's getting from him. "It's me, Optimus. I'm back."

Optimus pulled Sam a bit closer wanting to confirm that Sam is real. "How?"

Sam let out a small shiver when Optimus's breath ghosted over his face. "I don't know." He lied. he has to keep his word to Alpha Trion not to tell anyone during his supposed death.

"It doesn't matter, Sam. All that matters is that you are here, alive, with me." Optimus spoke with a loving voice.

"All right, if you say so, Optimus." Sam said as he rubbed his forehead with Optimus's. He pulled back a little after he realized what he was doing leaving Sam with a small blush on his cheek. "How about we join the others? They must still be completely down over my death."

"Tomorrow." Optimus answered. "It's late and everyone's asleep by now."

"Alright then." Sam yawned out. "Guess it's time for us to hit the hay as well." He laid down facing Optimus and snuggled a bit closer for warmth before falling into a deep sleep.

Optimus felt overjoy that Sam was alive again. The thanked whatever being that brought this boy back to him. He covered Sam's whole frame in a protective manner, afraid of losing Sam again. Once he was sure Sam was safely secured under his hand, he too fell to sleep.

Sam was the first one to wake up as he stretch is tired and sore limb like a cat. During his little stretch, he realized the wounds that he had was completely healed, but it did leave some scars on his arms. Must be the power of the Omega Key, he thought. Just as he is about to crawl out of Optimus's hand, said hand pulled Sam in a tight embrace.

"Optimus...can't...breathe!" Sam breathe out as he slapped the owner of the hand's cheek.

Optimus heard Sam's distress and quickly online his optic. What he saw was Sam being crushed by him with his hand that he used to blanket Sam's body during the night.

"Sam!" He immediately let go of Sam letting the boy to catch his breath. Optimus sat up and scooped Sam so that he's sitting at the palm of his hand. "I'm so sorry, Sam. Primus, I hurt you."

Sam patted Optimus's palm to calm the troubled Prime. "It's ok, Optimus. I've received too many bone-crushing hugs from Bulkhead, BumbleBee and Cliffjumper so I'm used to it by now." Sam reassured with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked with a worried look still plastered on his face.

"I'm sure." said Sam. "But," he began with a mischievous smirk, "if you're still worried, how about I cheer you up?" He motioned Optimus to lend his audio receptors so that he may whisper his devious plan to Optimus.

* * *

Sam is fighting back a laugh as he quietly walked up to the alone and unsuspecting green Autobot who is located at the Sickbay on the main control center of the base while the others are on the other side of the area. It breaks his heart though to see his Autobots depress over his death. But this prank will definitely cheer everyone up from their gloomy state.

Once he was besides Bulkhead, he put his devious plan into motion.

"Bulkhead, what's wrong? Why are you sad?" Sam asked with a smile.

Bulkhead looked down at Sam and replied sadly. "Sammy's dead, Sam. We were too late to save him."

You're kidding me, Sam thought in disbelief. Sam had thought that Bulkhead might scream at the sight of his monster mask, but apparently, Bulkhead is slow on the head to realize anything especially his revival. With a sigh of defeat, he pulled off his mask. So much for pulling a prank on him.

"Sam?" Bulkhead gasped as he finally caught on.

"Finally you noticed." Sam scoffed.

Bulkhead stared at Sam for awhile before letting out a hight-pitch scream and fell on his backside which caught the rest of the Autobots's attention.

"Bulkhead, what the pit is wrong with you!?" Ratchet yelled out as Bulkhead crawled himself until his back hit the wall away from the Sickbay.

Bulkhead shakily pointed at Sam with fear in his optics. "S-S-S-SAM'S GHOST!" The others follow where he was pointing and they too gasped in shock.

"Oh, come on, Bulkhead. I'm not a ghost." Sam began walking towards Bulkhead only for the said Autobot to scream even loudly in fear. It was then he noticed the gazes he was receiving from the others. "Hey, guys." Sam waved cheerfully.

"SAM!" They all screamed. But unlike Bulkhead whom screamed bloody murder, they screamed out of happiness. BumbleBee was quick to act as he quickly swooped Sam up and gave him a bone-crushing hug while crying.

"BumbleBee, go easy on the boy." Optimus said as he entered the command center.

BumbleBee looked down to see Sam suffocating from his hug and lessen his hug on him so he can let Sam breathe.

"It's ok, Bee. I'm used to it already." He reassured the yellow Scout.

"Sam, b-but how? We all thought you were dead." Ratchet looked at Optimus and noticed that he's taking this quite easily. "You knew about this, Optimus?"

"It happened a few hours ago that Sam was brought back from the dead, but I don't know how." Optimus replied.

"In that case," Ratchet grabbed Sam, ignoring the protest from Bee and Sam, and took him to his Sickbay, "I need to do some close examination." He set Sam on the slab and began scanning him with a scanning device on his arm.

"So... he's not a ghost?" Everyone stared at Bulkhead with a look that says 'really?'. "What? Just saying."

"It's seems that Bulkhead finds your face way more scary than that mask of yours, Sam." Optimus spoked in humor.

"Hah, hah, very funny." Sam glared at the smirking Prime.

After Ratchet finished scanning, he was shocked at the results he got. "By the AllSpark."

"What? What is it?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Whatever the Decepticons did to him changed his bone structure into more metal."

"So you're saying that Sam's bones became metal?"

"To be more precise, Arcee, is that Sam's bone structure and tissue is now made out of metal."

"So, he's more like us now, right?"

"If you want to put it like that, yes."

"Wait! I just noticed something." cried out Cliffjumper. "Sam could see again and he has his missing eye replaced."

Ratchet leaned in a bit closer to see that Sam's got a new eye. "That's not all. His eye color changed from brown to blue as well."

"Really? I want to see." Cliffjumper lowered his arm so that Sam could see his eye color through the refection on Cliffjumper's arm. "Wow." He said in awe.

"Hold up a minute!" Arcee yelled out. "I still don't understand how Sam got his eyesight and eye back when he clearly told us that Shockwave removed his right eye and he lost his left eyesight."

"It remains a mystery. Just like how Sam was brought by from the dead. Unless you two know about it." Ratchet eyed on both Optimus and Sam.

"Not a clue, Ratchet. All I remember was dying and waking up later on." Sam hates lying to the Autobots but he has no choice. He promised Alpha Trion not to say a word.

"Well in any case, this calls for a party!" announced Cliffjumper.

"No party, Cliff. Sam's still injured from what he went through at the 'Con's warship. He needs to rest."

"Arcee's right. And as his doctor, Sam's needs his rest and needs to take it easy. Just because his bones are now metal doesn't means that he's in the clear. And you, young man, you need to take a shower because you're dirty and reek, get rid of those ripped clothes and eat something."

"I'm going, I'm going." Sam grumbled.

BumbleBee lowered his hand so that Sam could jump on it. He then started walking and took Sam with him to his room.

"I'm glad that he's alive." smiled Arcee.

"But now we got to do a better job on protecting Sam from the Decepticons if they ever try and do it again." declared Bulkhead. The others agrees as well.

* * *

"Impossible!" Megatron stared shockingly at Soundwave's visor which reads Sam's life signal back online before it was somehow deleted. "How is that brat alive!?"

This got Shockwave's interest. "Interesting. Looks like there is more to the boy than meets the eye. I would like to perform more experiments on the boy. But sadly, I'm in the middle of doing a project back on Cybertron so I need to head back, My Liege."

"I do too, Shockwave. I made a discovery back on Cybertron which involves Dark Energon."

"Dark Energon you say? But I thought it was just a myth."

"I assure you that it is not. Soundwave, prepare the SpaceBridge so that we may return to Cybertron."

Soundwave nodded and typed in the coordinates so that the SpaceBridge is locked on Cybertron and activates it.

"Soundwave, I am entrusting you to keep an eye out on Starscream while I'm away. Make sure he doesn't mess up."

Soundwave only gave a nod at Megatron.

"Let's go, Shockwave. Time's wasting."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

* * *

It was quite boring for Sam. After he had taken a shower for about half an hour or so, he wanted to go out and walk around Jasper or something but Ratchet gave a strict order that he is not to be allow to leave the base. Either it's for his health, as Ratchet says it so, or that they are afraid that he might be captured by the Decepticons again. But the good news is that he can't go to school for a year. But the bad news is that he can't even talk to Jack. What's a guy to do when he's cooped up inside the base.

So here he is now staring up at the stars wondering what does it feels like to be in space or in Cybertron.

"Sam?" Optimus walked up to Sam who was sitting atop the plateau in which the base is located.

"Hey, Optimus." Sam greeted.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm stargazing."

"During midnight?"

"It's more relaxing to go stargazing at midnight, don't ya think?"

"Very well." He said as he joined Sam gazing at the stars. "I'm sorry."

Sam took his eyes off the stars and stared at Optimus in confusion. "For what?"

"For not saving you that day and for rescuing you so late. We couldn't find you in time and you went a month in torture."

"Oh, Optimus. C'mon. Pick me up so that I'm at eye-level with you." Optimus did so as he lowered his so that Sam can get on and raised him at eye-level. "Do not fee guilty about all of that. Yes, I did died because of that, but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that I'm here, safe and sound, with you." He placed his hand on Optimus's cheek lovingly before retreating it back after awhile.

Optimus stared deeply in Sam's eyes as he finds himself mesmerized by them. The way those blue eyes glow brightly at night. It's so... beautiful. "You're even more beautiful with those blue eyes of yours." Optimus blurted out.

Sam's eyes became wide and was speechless at Optimus's words. He blushed and looked down at his feet with a shy smile. "Um, we should, um, head back. Wouldn't want me to catch a cold."

"You're right." Optimus took Sam back to base and took him to his room.

Optimus placed Sam back on the ground so that he may change into something more suitable for bed. Sam walked up the stairs and climbed to bed. "Goodnight, Optimus."

"Goodnight, Sam. Sleep well." Optimus watches as Sam closed his eyes and fell into slumber. "I promise you, Sam, that I will not let anything like that happen to you again. I will make it my priority to protect you forever." With that declaration, he left Sam's room, but not before giving Sam a light kiss on the lips.

_Seal it with a kiss._

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter. I did had writer's block on this as always.

Know that after the next chapter, I will start writing the _Transformers: Prime _series. Maybe.

Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	10. A Prime's Possession

I was planning to make this a Valentine chapter, but I couldn't come up with an idea for it. Not even for a one-shot. So here is the next, regular chapter.

By the way, there will be two special guests stars appearing in this chapter but _only_ for this chapter. After that, they won't appear on any more chapters. Maybe. Let's see if you can figure out who they are before you get to the part. Hint: they are two females.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Prime's Possession

It has been almost two years since Sam was captured by the Decepticons and was later rescued by the Autobots. Ever since that horrific day when he died and was miraculously brought back to life, the Autobots have decided that Sam needs to stay at the base from now on to avoid getting captured again.

When Sam heard this, he was mad yet happy at the same time. Mad because that means Sam can't leave the base to hang out with Jack or go travel with the Autobots. But he was quite happy that he gets to stay at the base. For one thing, it means that he gets to spend more time with the Autobots and the Autobots (namely Bulkhead, Cliffjumper and Bee) gets to spend more time with Sam. And as always, Bulkhead, BumbleBee and Cliffjumper would argue with each other time-to-time over who gets to spend more time with Sam. Not only that, it means no more going to that scrapping prison they called 'School'. But as always, Ratchet has to be a killjoy saying that he'll be homeschooling and Ratchet will be his teacher. So much for having fun at the base.

So here he is right now, watching an all new episode of _Supernatural_. He gagged during the part where the boys and an angel name Castiel met an unattractive naked man name Cupid. Now Sam knows truth about Cupids: that they are big, chubby, ugly men in their underwear instead of those babies in diapers ones.

"Sam?"

Sam took his eyes off the Tv to see Ratchet entering his room. "Hey, Ratch, what's up?" He asked as he lowered down the volume.

"I just wanted to see what are you doing." He replied.

"Well, I'm watching _Supernatural_."

"I see." Ratchet stares at the Tv only to twist his face in disgust when humans began eating each others and pigging themselves out. "What is wrong with these humans? Are they mad?!"

Sam laughed at Ratchet's lack of knowledge about Tv shows. "Ratchet, it's not real. They are just acting. They are not eating each other. All the stuff they are doing are fake."

"Oh, ok, but why are these humans on Tv eating a lot and eating each others? As far as I know, cannibalism are immoral."

"They don't have a choice, Ratchet."

"They don't?" Ratchet asked in confusion.

Sam shook his head. "They are plagued by Famine. You see that old man that just entered the restaurant? That's Famine, the one who is causing all of this chaos." Sam explained.

"Famine? Who's that?"

"Famine is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"Who are they?"

"Ya know, for someone who claims to be smart, you sure ask a lot of questions." Sam said teasingly.

Ratchet glower in annoyance before giving a small flick on Sam's head. "It's not my fault that I don't know human's mythology." He retorted.

Sam rubbed his head soothingly while giving a glare at Ratchet. He then saw a familiar emotion swarming in his optics. "Ratchet, are you alright?" He asked knowingly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm alright." He replied not even giving a glance at Sam.

Sam crossed his arms and narrowed his blue eyes. "Ratchet. Spill it." He demanded.

Ratchet sighed and gave in to his demand. "It was my fault. I wasn't able to find your coordinates when Megatron and Soundwave attacked you and Arcee. Not only that, I'd confiscated your weapons back then, leaving you defenseless against the Decepticons. It was my fault that you were captured. It was my fault you died." Ratchet's voice sounded so broken, so full of guilt and pain.

Sam stare in shock. It has been almost two years, and yet he's still carrying the guilt in his spark. He had reassured everyone, mostly Ratchet, that his capture and his death was not their fault. But Ratchet had to be so stubborn by saying that all of it was his own fault, stating that if he was quick enough to locate their coordinates, then all of it would have been avoid. But no, the fragging human computers that was handed down to them when they inherited the silo had caught a bug. Ratchet blamed himself for that was well for not modifying the systems to his liking.

"Ratchet," Sam spoked softly, "It was never your fault."

"Yes it was, Sam, so don't try to tell me that it isn't!"

Sam grabbed the nearest thing he could find: his shoe. He threw it a bit harshly at Ratchet so he can snap out of his guilt trip.

"Ow! What the frag was that for?!" Ratchet rubbed the part of his head that was hit by Sam's shoe.

"Ratchet, it was not your fault. Megatron and Soundwave was there and you know they can easily overpower all of you, even Optimus. I would've been captured either way so there is no point for you to keep blaming yourself over it."

"But..."

"No 'buts', Ratchet." Sam interrupted. "It's not your fault, okay? If you want to blame someone, then blame it on the Decepticons for kidnapping me. So please, stop blaming yourself. It hurts me to see you like this. I want my old, grumpy, scary, easy-to-tease Ratchet back." He pleaded with those sad blue eyes.

Ratchet decided to ignore Sam's playful insults and lowered his hand. Sam got the gesture and got on Ratchet's hand.

"Thank you, Sam. I needed that." Ratchet smiled genuinely and hugged Sam.

Sam wrapped his arms around Ratchet's neck and hugged back tightly. "Ratchet?"

"What is it, Sam?" He asked.

"Is it just me, or have you gone soft on me?"

Ratchet could hear the teasing in Sam's voice. He gave a chuckle before pulling away from the hug and replied. "Tell anyone I went soft on ya, and I'll have you cleaning the whole base with your toothbrush. Is that clear?"

Sam 'eep' at the thought of cleaning the base with his toothbrush. It'll take years to have this place clean. But what Ratchet doesn't know is that he has a secret weapon to avoid cleaning the base: Optimus Prime. He'll save him from Ratchet's wrath.

"And not even Optimus can save you from me."

"Scrap." So much for his secret weapon. Honestly, Ratchet's a mind reader.

Ratchet chuckled at Sam's dismay. Poor Sam. He doesn't know that Ratchet was just kidding around. "Anyway, I got some news for you, Sam. You'll be starting High School on Monday."

"Really?"

"Really. And sorry for being paranoid by keeping you stuck here at the base." He apologized sheepishly.

"It's ok, Ratchet. It's just your motherly and womanly instinct kicking in, wants nothing more than to protect its youngling. Though I never knew you had a female side." Sam snickered out loud.

Ratchet resisted a strong urge to strangle Sam for that playful, mocking insult. He carefully dropped Sam to his bed. "Go to sleep, Sam. It's late." He grumbled.

"But I'm still watching my _Supernatural_."

"Fine then. Finish watching your show and go back to bed."

Sam got out of his bed and rushed back downstairs but stopped midway.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam rushed back upstairs to wrap his arms around Ratchet's neck and hugged him as tightly as he can. "Love you, Ratchet." He gave a peck on the cheek.

Ratchet felt his spark filled with warmth. He smiled and placed his hand on Sam's back and hugged back. "Love you too, Sam."

After the hug, Sam rushed back downstairs to continue to watch _Supernatural_. While Sam continues to watch his show, Ratchet smiles fondly at Sam. This human, Sam, has made a drastic impact to their lives, and they are very glad to have him in their lives. Without him, everything won't have been the same. The proof being Sam's death. They all took his death very hard, especially Optimus, which left the base depress, spark-broken. But after he was brought back to life, the whole base became active, lively, and happy.

He bid Sam goodnight before leaving Sam's room. Just outside of Sam's room, Optimus was there glaring at Ratchet.

"What were you doing to Sam?" Optimus asked accusingly.

Ratchet sighed, unfazed by Optimus's glare and accusation. "Oh for crying out loud, Optimus, it's not what it looks like. Sam and I were having a little discussion."

"A discussion that led to a hug and a kiss from him?"

"Oy vey." Ratchet rubbed his temple to calm his urge to smack Optimus for his falsely accusation. "He was making me feel better because I told him that I was to blame for his capture."

Optimus hummed in suspicion. "Very well." Optimus still kept his suspicious gaze on Ratchet. "Don't let that happen again, ok?"

Ratchet knows what Optimus is referring to and he couldn't help but let out an aggravated groan. "Fine, fine." He waved off at Optimus.

Optimus gave nod before leaving. Once Optimus was out of his view, Ratchet groan out loud. "Don't know which one ticks me off: Sam and his teasing or a jealous, possessive Prime."

* * *

Monday has arrived and Sam is getting ready for his first day in High School. Right now he's wearing a gray T-shirt to show off his scars that he got from Shockwave and a dark blue jean with those small tear on the knee.

It has been so long since he last stepped foot out of the base and can't wait to see Jack again. After he ate his breakfast, he rushed out to the central command center to have BumbleBee to take him to school, along with Cliffjumper just in case if the Decepticons attack Sam again.

"Well, Sam, ready to go back to school?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Well, I wanted to stay here at the base for a few more months, but _someone_ has to be such a killjoy and forced me to go to school." He looked at Ratchet to emphasize his meaning.

"You're welcome." Ratchet said without looking back at them.

"Yeah, no kidding." Cliffjumper agreed to Sam. "Back on Cybertron, whenever a group of soldiers are having fun, Ratchet has to come in and ruin it. He made them crippled for awhile through check-ups as punishment."

"He must be PMSing at that time."

"What did you say, boy!?"

Sam froze in fear when he heard Ratchet's dark voice which promise a world of hurt. He saw BumbleBee arriving at the command center in his vehicle mode. "Cliffjumper said it, not me!" Sam pointed at the wide-eyed Cliffjumper before rushing inside Bee's vehicle mode. "Drive! Drive! Drive!" Sam said frantically in which the yellow camaro complied and drove away quickly while laughing at Cliffjumper's dismay.

Cliffjumper can only stare in shock. His baby nephew had pointed finger on him. That little brat. He slowly backed away from the terrifying medic who's advancing towards him like he's ready to kill.

"Care to repeat what you said about me, Cliff?" Ratchet spoke menacing.

"Uh, gotta go!" Cliffjumper quickly transformed and drove away from Ratchet.

Ratchet threw his wrench at Cliffjumper and smirk triumphantly when he heard Cliffjumper yelped in pain. Ratchet was right. Things around here is more lively with Sam around.

* * *

Sam has finally reached Jasper, Nevada. It has been so long since he last seen this small town. It's quite funny. The town hasn't changed a single bit during his absent. He asked BumbleBee to take him to Jack's neighborhood so he can surprise him by his arrival. Along the way, Sam spotted Jack walking alone to school. Sam got out of the car and walked quietly behind Jack. He quickly wrapped his arm around Jack and use his other hand to mimic a gun and placed it on Jack's head.

"Give me your money and I promise I'll let you live." Sam threaten playfully.

Jack, at first, stiffen at the contact. But when he heard the familiar voice, a huge smile appeared on Jack's face.

"Sam, is that you?"

Sam let go and smiled at Jack. "In the flesh."

Jack instantly noticed a change in Sam's eyes. It was no longer brown, it's blue now. "Sam, what happened to your eyes." He asked while leaning down a bit to get a closer look. Jack happens to be a bit taller than Sam now. "And your arms?" He inspects the scars on Sam's arms.

"How about I tell you after school?" Sam tried to stop himself from blushing due to Jack's face being so close to his.

Jack couldn't help but think how cute Sam is while he's blushing. "Whatever you say, Sam." Jack said with a small husky voice. He smirked when he saw Sam shiver a bit. Teasing his crush can be really fun.

Sam lead Jack to BumbleBee and told him to get on. Jack got on the passenger seat while Sam on the driver's. As soon as he put on his seatbelt, he felt it tighten a bit harshly.

"Uh, Sam, is the seatbelt suppose to be tight?" He asked Sam as he's trying to readjust to his fitting.

Sam could tell that this is Bee's doing, but don't know why. So he banged BumbleBee to get him to stop. "Sorry, Jack. This thing has a mind of its own." He joked. "But if it doesn't stop, then I'll have to _scrap_ it to get it fix." Sam promised.

Jack felt the seatbelt loosen a bit. What a strange car, he thought. But he was amazed. This is Jack's first time being inside his car. Everything is so nice in here. The car even has a small Tv-like in the front, the seats are smooth and leather. He looked at the rear-view mirror and couldn't help but chuckle at it. It had a air freshener that is shaped like a bumblebee with the words 'Bee-Otch' on it. It sounded like the slang word 'Beotch'. He has got to have one of those.

While Jack is looking around, BumbleBee couldn't help but want to torture the boy. He saw what he was doing to Sam. It was quite obvious that this Jack person is 'making a move' on his baby brother. His overprotectiveness kicked in and strapped tightly as soon as Jack put on that seatbelt. No one dares to seduce his baby brother and gets away with it unharmed. He reluctantly loosen the belt when Sam hit him, telling him to stop it or else he'll be sent to the scrapyard. He grumbled silently at Sam before beginning to drive them to school. It's more like Sam's driving them to school. Can't have Jack know that the car can drive on its owm.

"Doesn't this belongs to your brother?" He asked Sam.

"Yes, it does. But he let me have it. I'm going to customize it by giving it a pink paint job to make it more girlish. I'll give it a little bit of this, a little bit of that, and before you know it, it'll be a replica of those Barbie cars." Sam hissed in pain when his belt tighten around him.

"Are you aright?" Jack asked worryingly.

"I'm ok." He breathe out. "I was just kidding about the customizing part." He said to both Jack and BumbleBee.

After a few minutes of driving, they have reached the High School. Sam had parked a few blocks away from the school before getting out with backpack at hand and entered the school. Sam went to the main office to retrieve his schedule. He has six periods and none he has together with Jack. They each said goodbye before heading to their designated class.

Sam sat down on an empty table as soon as the bell rang. The classroom got a bit louder with people taking about their weekends and stuff.

"Aright, class," began the teacher, "we have a new student today." People began whispering about who is the new student. The teacher scrolled down the list until he spot the name of the new student. "Mr. Sam Witwicky. Mind introducing yourself to the class."

Sam stood up and began to introduce himself. "Like the teach said, I'm Sam Witwicky. But only my family and friends can call me that." He stated coldly towards them. "For the rest of you, call me Spike or Spark, whichever one. I don't plan on making any friends, so don't even try to, ok." He sat back down and waited for the teacher to continue.

"Well, um, thank you, um, Spike." said the teacher. He went back to teaching now since he's feeling a bit uncomfortable by Sam's speech. "Before I forget, class, make sure you buy your tickets today for the Valentine's Dance, tonight."

Sam could tell some of the girls are staring at him. Obviously they want him to take them to the dance. Well, sorry girls, he goes to the other direction if you know what I mean.

* * *

After the bell rang that signals the school is over for today, Sam packed his stuff and ran out the door. Along the way, he met up with Jack. As they were talking, a blond girl walked up to Sam.

"Hey, sweetheart." She said with a slutty, english accent. "You want to go to the dance with me, tonight?"

"Uh, who are you?" Sam asked with disgust.

Before the blond person could reply, a dark-brown haired girl interrupted them. "Carly, get away from him." She ordered. "He's not interested in a slut like you."

"Screw you, you dumb bimbo." Carly retorted.

"She's right, you know." Sam stepped in. "I'm not interested in a slut like you. So why don't you just leave me alone and go whore yourself to another guy?"

"Your loss." She decided to make a move on Jack, but one glare from Sam and she stepped back. She left swaying her hips in a disgusting manner.

"Sorry about that. Some people know her as the school's whore so don't get involved with her."

"Ok. Thank you, um..."

"My name is Mikaela. Mikaela Banes. And that whore was Carly Spencer."

"My name is Spike Witwicky, and this is Jack Darby."

"Nice to meet you." Said Jack as he shook hands with Mikaela. "Would you care to join us for a bit?"

"I love to, but I'm sure your friend doesn't want me around." She looked at Sam with smile. His speech during class didn't effect her. Somehow, she can understand why he doesn't want to make friends.

Sam waved it off, knowing what she meant. "I'll make it an exception for you."

"Alright then." She smiled.

The three began talking to each other while heading outside. When they arrived to where Sam parked the car, they saw two new cars besides it.

"Why are your uncles here?" asked Jack.

"They are just worried, that's all." replied Sam.

"About what?" said Mikaela curiously.

"Well, long story short: I got into an accident two years ago which gave me these scars on my arms and face, and I had an eye implant because I lost both my eyesights. My eyes were originally brown, not blue." Sam ignored the pity look coming from Mikaela and Jack.

The three got inside BumbleBee with Jack at the backseat, Mikaela on the passenger seat and Sam at the driver's. The three continues to talk to each other again, enjoying each other's presence. Though Sam doesn't want to admit, but he made another human friend and she's nice to be with.

"It's a shame that you are moving to California tomorrow." Sam said with a small hint of sadness in his voice as they arrived at Mikaela's home.

"It is." She replied sadly. "Thanks for the ride, Spike."

"Please, call me Sam. My friends calls me that."

Mikaela smiled at Sam. "Ok, Sam. It was nice meeting you guys."

"Same here." Once Mikaela got inside her home, Sam drove off to Jack's home. "I'll come over for a little while and explain to you and your mom about what happened to me, ok Jack?"

"Ok." The two, followed by two Autobots, headed back to Jack's place.

* * *

BumbleBee is enjoying the car wash Sam is giving him. He blew a raspberry at the two jealous Autobots, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead. Sure Sam has already giving the two, Arcee and even the refusing Ratchet a car wash, but the way Sam is washing him is full of affection.

"Alright, Bee. I'm finish."

Bee whined and rubbed against Sam, wanting Sam to continue washing him.

"Sorry, Bee, but it's Optimus turn for a wash." Laughed Sam.

"Good luck there, kid. I don't think Optimus is the kind of 'Bot that would want a car wash." Bulkhead stated.

Sam sighed knowingly. "Alright then." He said sadly. He was looking forward to washing Optimus for the first time. "You guys go ahead. I'll clean up here."

Cliffjumper, Bulkhead and BumbleBee left the wash room leaving Sam to clean up the area. After awhile, the door opened and walked in Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you still have time for that car wash."

"Oh." Sam smiled with a teasing look. "Are you embarrass to have a car wash in front of the others?"

"No, I just want the two of us to be left alone." Optimus replied huskily.

Sam felt himself blushing and shivering from Optimus voice. He never noticed just how hot and sexy his voice really is. He shook that thought away and splashed himself with cold water to cool down his burning face. "Uh, yeah, I still have time." He said stammering.

Optimus gave a quiet chuckle before transforming into his vehicle mode. Sam got a new bucket of warm water and soap and began washing Optimus. It has been millennia since he was this calm. All the troubles of being a Prime and the War has washed away from his processors. But most importantly, here he was with Sam alone in the Autobot wash room. This area is used for when it is time for Sam to give the Autobots a nice car wash. He wanted to have a car wash, but some 'Bots had to get messy somehow and forced Sam to clean them again at the same day. The results from that made Sam very tired and couldn't give Optimus a wash.

But here he is right now, getting a car wash from his Sam. That's right, _his_ Sam. He had realized his feelings for the boy when he was brought back from the dead. Ever since then, his spark craves for the boy, craves for his touch. Who would have thought that Optimus Prime would fall quite hard for a human. Which is why he's becoming quite possessive of the boy. Sam is _his_ and _his_ alone.

Almost an hour past and Sam was finish washing Optimus. He never would have thought that Optimus's truck mode would take him almost an hour to clean. "Ok, Optimus, I'm all done." He said tiredly.

Optimus transformed back to his robot form. He looked down to see Sam fighting off sleep. "I guess it's time to got to sleep, Sam. I'm sorry if I took your time."

"No, no. It's alright, Optimus. I really enjoy washing you." He said yawning.

"Come here." Optimus lowered his hand so that Sam could jump on. Once Sam is on his hand, he carried the drowsy boy back to his room. Optimus arrived at Sam's room and he carefully placed his hand next to Sam's bed.

"Optimus? Can you lean down a bit?" Optimus complied to Sam's request. He surprised Optimus by kissing him fully on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Optimus." Sam jumped off of Optimus's hand and dive beneath the sheets of his bed to hide his blushing face.

It took awhile for Optimus to snap out of his surprise state. His spark is beating with warmth as he replays what had happened a few moments ago. It's quite obvious to Optimus that Sam has feelings for him as well, even though the boy hasn't figured it out yet and is very dense as Ratchet told him.

Though the problem is that they are from a different species. But it won't matter to him. Because something tells him that something special will happen between the two. So he'll wait. He'll wait until the time is right for him to confess to Sam.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sam." He said as he left the room, letting Sam to change his wet clothes, which was quite a turn on for the Prime, and sleep.

Soon, Sam will be all his, and no one is going to steal him away from the Prime. He would challenge anyone who would try to steal Sam, let that be Autobot or human. He has already laid claim on Sam.

* * *

I just love Optimus being so possessive over Sam. It's quite hot, don't ya think?

And the two special guest stars were Mikaela and Carly. I quite enjoyed making Carly the slut. She deserves that title after she ruined _Dark of the Moon _(my opinion) for being such a total bitch towards Sam on that one scene. I'm sure most of you people agree.

So anyway, like I said on the last chapter, the next chapter will be the start of the _Transformers: Prime_ series. Starting at _Darkness Rising, Part one_. The whole storyline from the series will be different since I'm adding Sam to the show. It will follow the series but it will be different with some twists.

So hope you enjoy and review please. Till next time.


	11. Darkness Rising, Part One

Finally. After so long, I have started the _Transformers: Prime_ series with Sam joining in on the adventure.

Though, writing this chapter was very hard for me to do. It had really given me a headache.

So without further ado, here is the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Darkness Rising, Part One

"There! Can't believed I finished it in a year!" Sam cried out happily as he stared at it with pride.

"What'd ya got there, sport?" Cliffjumper asked in curiosity as he walked inside Sam's room.

"Uncle Cliff, check this out!" Sam ran up to Cliffjumper in excitement and showed him his new item. "I have finally created my very first weapon. Do you like it!?"

Cliffjumper kneeled down to get a very good view on the weapon. The weapon is a long, sliver, double-edged dagger that looks strangely familiar to Cliffjumper. He knows he's seen this type of blade before, but from where?

"I'm so proud of my little nephew. His first weapon ever made." He stated with a proud voice. If Ironhide was here, he'll definitely make Sam his student. "So tell me, what gave you the idea to make this kind of blade?"

"It came from _Supernatural_." Sam stated. "It's called the Angel Blade. Or the Archangel Blade. Whichever one sounds cool."

So that's where he's seen it before. He remembers a few episodes he had seen with Sam, and one angel name Castiel has that kind of weapon. "Don't tell me that you're going to start wearing a trench coat to conceal the blade?" Cliffjumper asked humorous.

"That or a jacket." Sam replied deadpanned.

Cliffjumper gave a light chuckle. "So tell me, how were you able to make this blade? You would need a design to make it."

"Remember the time when Agent Fowler gave me VIP Passes to see the set of _Supernatural_?"

"Oh yeah. I remember." Cliffjumper reminisced the memory where Sam, along with him, BumbleBee and Optimus went to see the set 'bout a year ago or so.

It was when Sam had watched the latest episode when an angel, Uriel, began killing other angels that refused to join him and his other followers to help revive Lucifer, the devil, and bring about the Apocalypse. Ever since that episode, Sam badly wanted to make that blade but he needed a design in order to make one. So he asked Agent Fowler if he can have access to the studio so he can ask the producer if he can have a copy of the design. Fowler agreed and phoned in the producer.

* * *

_Sam, along with Bee, Cliff and Optimus as his bodyguards, were bridged to the area. Once they arrived, Sam met Misha Collins, Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, the three stars of Supernatural. The four instantly became friends. Sam also met the producer and had received the design from him. Once he got the plans, he decided to hang out till dark. _

_"It's a shame you have to leave, Sammy. I could have taken you to somewhere nice and romantic and hold you in my arms while we walk under the moonlight." Jensen said with a flirtatious look._

_Sam giggled like a school girl and blushed a little. He doesn't knows if Jensen is just playing around or hitting on him, so he decided it's the former instead of the latter. How wrong he was._

_"I would love too, but I have a curfew. If I don't come back by the curfew, my mom would start throwing hissy fit at me for being late." Sam smiled apologetically while Misha, Jared and Jensen accompanies him to the parking area. If Ratchet heard Sam calling him 'mom', he'll get an earful of his nagging. _

_As soon as they arrived at the place, Jensen grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him into an embrace. He smirked when Sam squeaked in surprise by the sudden pull. "Well then, how about a goodbye kiss?" He lean down and rested his forehead against Sam's while their lips were inches apart from each other._

_Sam let out an involuntary shudder as he feels Jensen's breath hitting on his lips. He stutters while trying to think up with a sentence. He heard Jared and Misha sniggering, obviously enjoying Sam's predicament. Everyone jumped in surprise when they heard a loud honking coming from the red and blue truck._

_"Maybe another time?" Sam carefully pushed himself out of Jensen's embrace and began heading towards Optimus. "It was nice meeting you all and I hope we can hang out again."_

_"Same here." Jared waved back._

_"Definitely." Misha agreed._

_Just as Sam was about to open passenger door, he was pulled once again by Jensen. Before Sam could utter a word, he was being kissed by him. He gasped in surprise and Jensen took the opportunity to slid his tongue inside Sam's mouth and ravished it. _

_Optimus and BumbleBee can only glare at the human who dares to touch their human. BumbleBee glared at him for molesting his defenseless baby brother while Optimus glared at him for touching and kissing his Sammy. He could sense their pheromones level spiking and he doesn't likes it one bit. He revved up his engine and blared his horn loudly to get him to stop._

_Jensen broke off the kiss when he heard the loud honking noise. He smirked down at Sam when he saw the cute blush on his face. "You forgot to give me my goodbye kiss." He said huskily._

_Sam could only just smile and nod at him knowing that his voice would betray him if he even dares to open his mouth. He had a hard time walking and opening the door as he is still dazed from the kiss he got from a celebrity hottie. Once he got on the seat and put on his seatbelt, he felt Optimus tighten the seatbelt. _

_"Optimus, it's too tight." He commented as he tried to adjust the seatbelt. _

_Optimus didn't say anything but drove off. _

_"Sorry there, folks. But his old man is very grumpy." Cliffjumper said as he turned on his engine. "Nice meeting you all." Cliffjumper, along with BumbleBee, drove off to catch up to Optimus. _

_"That was very pedophile of you, Jensen." Misha commented. _

_"Think you made his father very mad." added Jared._

_"Can't help it if the kid's cute." He stated with a smirk._

_Back with Optimus and Sam, Sam was glaring at Optimus's monitor right beside the steering wheel. "Optimus, what's wrong with you?" Sam was not happy with Optimus's behavior. _

_"Why did you let the human kiss you like that." Optimus growled quietly. Just thinking of that kiss brought anger to that human. _

_Sam looked away from Optimus's monitor in embarrassment and faced the window to enjoy the scenery instead. "I don't know. Maybe because it would be rude of me to push him away?" He said is as a question. But he did kind of liked it. He felt the seatbelt tighten again. _

_"I will not let anyone touch you except _me_." Optimus gave a quiet snarl. _

_Sam was speechless at Optimus's behavior. Never has he heard Optimus talk like this. He can't identify what kind of emotion lies within those words. He doesn't knows why but he actually like this side of Optimus. _

_"Just keep this in mind, Sam. _You are mine_!" He growled with a fierce possessiveness. _

_He smirked when Sam shuddered and blush violently at the sensual declaration. He felt pride swell up in his spark when he smelled Sam's pheromone level reach to a maximum level, all because of his declaration._

_Ever since that day, Optimus had forbade Sam from ever watching Supernatural. But thanks to Ratchet's convincing, Sam was now able to watch Supernatural. Though, Optimus would still growl at the Tv when he sees that human how dared touch his Sam. Everyone knew why Optimus acted like that, but Sam remains clueless as to why Optimus is always mad at the Tv._

* * *

"You're going to carry that weapon from now on?" Cliffjumper asked. "How are you going to carry it under your jacket? I mean, the blade is going to pop out from your jacket sleeve because you got nothing to hold it while you are moving."

"I got that covered." Sam placed the blade on the table and grabbed another item beside it. "I made a gauntlet which will hold the blade in place and will release it when I give a gesture."

He began to test it by strapping the gauntlet on his right arm. Then, he placed the blade in a slot of the gauntlet and one flick of a gesture, the gauntlet lets go of the blade and Sam grabs it by the hilt.

"See that? It works!" Sam stated proudly. "Not only that, I can unsheathe it very slowly if I want to. And if I want to conceal it again, all I have to do is lift up my arm so that it's pointing upwards and let go of the blade. The gauntlet will put the blade back in its place by motion detectors."

"Awesome work, Sammy." Cliffjumper praised. "What's it made out of?"

"It's made out of strong Cybertronian Titanium. I had Bee stepped on it and it didn't broke into pieces."

"Where on Earth did you get a Cybertronian Titanium?"

"Ratchet." Sam chirped.

"Why would he give you one?"

"I told him I wanted to make something out of it." He said as he stretched is tired limbs and cracked his back.

"All that work really tired you out. How about I take you out to Jasper where you can enjoy the fresh air and relax while I go out patrolling with the others?"

"Even Ratchet's going?" Sam asked surprisingly. "About time. That old coot needs to get out more often instead of being cooped up in here like an old 'Bot."

_"My gears may be old but my hearing is as sharp as ever, you little brat!"_ Ratchet growled through the comm link on Sam's earpiece that is resting on the table.

Sam jumped in surprised when he heard Ratchet through his earpiece. "Now that's scary." Sam commented in fear. " But I would love that." He replied with a smile. "Now shoo. I need to take a shower. Haven't taken one this morning and I don't want to stink."

"Alright then. I'll wait for you at the command center." Cliffjumper left Sam's room to join up with the others and give Sam some privacy.

Once Cliffjumper left, Sam quickly undressed and went to his bathroom to shower. As soon as he's finished, he got out of the bathtub and began drying himself with his towel. He then realized he forgot to bring his new pair of clothes. He cursed under his breath and went to his bedroom floor with his towel wrapped around his chest.

Once he picked his pair of clothes, he tossed is towel aside and grabbed his boxer. Just as he's about to put it on, he heard his door open.

"Sam? Are you..." The intruder's voice trailed off as he stared at Sam bending down, showing off his cute naked butt. That's not all he saw. When Sam turned to fully face him, he saw Sam's genitals as well. It was just a marvelous sight for him.

Sam, on the other hand, was blushing like crazy. When he heard the door open, he turned to face who it was. He felt his heart stop when he laid eyes on those blazing blue optics filled with lust as those said optics eye-raped him. Sam shrieked loudly and quickly grabbed his discarded towel and covered himself.

"ORION PAX, YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME I'LL HAVE YOU SLEEP OUTSIDE THE BASE WHERE THE BIRDS CAN POOP ON YOUR HOOD FOR A MONTH! AND TRUST ME, I WILL NOT CLEAN YOU UP!"

Optimus raised his hands in surrender and left the room with a smile.

Sam huffed at his rudeness for invading his privacy and quickly put on his clothes before anyone else walks through that door and see him naked like Optimus did. But the way Optimus was looking at him was the look of a predator, ready to ravish its prey. He couldn't stop the shiver of fear and arousal running through his spine.

"I never knew Optimus could be such a pervert." Sam thought to himself.

As for Optimus, he enjoyed seeing Sam's naked glory. That small, tight butt and his organ is an image only meant for Optimus Prime, no one else. That wonderful image of Sam will forever be etched in his memory core.

* * *

Once Sam got well dressed, with his new blade hiding underneath his jacket sleeve, he went to the command center to meet up with Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper saw Sam and he transformed into his Dodge Challenger. He opened the passenger seat for Sam like the gentleman he is and gave a smug look at BumbleBee's and Bulkhead's direction whom in fact are glaring at Cliffjumper for calling taking their Sam away. Once Sam got in, he drove through the driveway of the base and headed towards Jasper.

"You know, Sam." Cliffjumper began. "This Nevada Desert reminds of the time I was lost in the Sea of Rust. Back on Cybertron."

"Really?" Sam asked with interest. Oh, how he loves to hear stories from Cliffjumper about his adventures on Cybertron.

"Except I was separated from my partners, Jazz and Sideswipe, with absolutely no one to talk to."

"Talk_ at_, you mean." Sam corrected with a smirk.

"Admit it. You _love _my company." Cliffjumper teased.

"Yeah right." Sam retorted with a smile.

Cliffjumper pouted but he continued anyway, knowing how much Sam loves to hear his stories.

During his storytelling, the two have arrived at Jasper. This also reminded him of another story and began telling Sam while he drives around until it's time for him to patrol.

"So there I am out on a lookout when out of nowhere these high-beams light up my rearview. And then it hits me... I'm illegally parked."

"Let me guess... another parking ticket." Sam said knowingly.

"Better. The Boot." Cliffjumper said drastically.

"Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove."

"Bingo! So the local police do their thing, and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kicked off my new shiny shoe and BANG!"

"New York's finest soiled themselves." Sam commented.

"You know me, Sammy: Mess with Cliffjumper..."

"...And you get the horns." Sam finished Cliffjumper's motto as the two laughed over it while he stares at Cliffjumper's bull horns on his hood. "Not sure how that complies with Autobot Rule Number 1: Keep a low profile."

"Hey. Can't hurt to have a little bit of fun." Cliffjumper said in defense.

As the two continues to talk, Cliffjumper's monitor picks up a reading. "Looks like I got something." Cliffjumper parked at a abandon alleyway and opened his door to let Sam out.

"Will you need backup?" Sam asked as he watches Cliffjumper transform into his robot form.

"Do I ever need backup?" He asked jokingly.

"Well, there was this one time..." Sam trailed off as he pondered about something while he stares at Cliffjumper with a playful smirk.

Cliffjumper just laughed it off and ruffled Sam's already messy hair. "Whatever, squirt. Just make sure you stay safe while I'm gone, okay? I don't want Arcee to give me an earful about how I was suppose to keep you safe instead of leaving you." Cliffjumper shuddered at the thought.

Sam laughed and smiled sympathetically. "Alright, Uncle Cliff. Just make sure you do the same. Don't want to have Arcee drag your heavy arse around while you're injured and which will force me to go all Ratchet on you while I treat your wounds, now would we?"

"Alright, alright. I'll be careful."

Sam nodded in satisfaction. "Well, I'll see you later, Cliff. Good luck on whatever it is that you found."

"Kid, I don't need luck. I'm the great Cliffjumper." He boasted to Sam with his chest sticking out in a prideful way.

"Then perhaps the great Cliffjumper doesn't want a good luck kiss." Sam stated mockingly.

Cliff's boast deflated and quickly picked up Sam and pulled him close to his cheek. "Now that I think about it, I have a terrible case of bad luck. Could I have that kiss?"

Sam giggled at Cliffjumper's sudden change of mind before complying to his request. "There. Happy now?"

"Maybe one more? Or maybe a dozen?"

Sam just chuckled before wrapping his arms around Cliffjumper's neck for a hug and another kiss on the cheek. "Go. Or else some humans might stumble on your finding."

"Ok, ok, I'm going." Cliffjumper lowered his hans so that Sam could get off. He then transformed back into his vehicle mode. "Remember Sam: Stay safe and don't attract too much attention."

"I know. Love you, Uncle Cliff." He said as he patted Cliffjumper's hood.

"Love you too, Sammy." Cliffjumper revved up his engine and drove off, heading to the direction where the signal is coming.

Sam sighed in boredom already. Jasper may be a great place to be, but they lack entertainment. With another sigh, he walked out of the alleyway and wandered around Jasper without a destination. He couldn't go and hang out with Jack because he's at work.

His stomach began growling, demanding for some food. Sam groaned as he remembered that he skipped breakfast just so he can finish working the finishing touches on his new Angel Blade. Or Archangel Blade. He hasn't figured out a name for it yet. The two sounds so cool. Anyway, his eyes laid upon a bakery store. Though, Ratchet forbade him not to eat any sweets when hungry, but he's isn't here, and Ratchet doesn't needs to know about it, now does he. With a sneaky smile, he entered the bakery and bought two slices of Mocha Cake.

Leaving the bakery while finishing the last piece his cake, he continues to aimlessly walk around the town with no destination in mind. He walked inside a game store to see if any new cool games up on stock. To his disappointment, all the games were old and boring. He'll have Ratchet bridge him to a GameStop location in the big city.

It has been almost an hour and he's already bored out of his mind. Luckily, he can't complain that his feet hurts anymore now that his bone structure is now made out of Cynertronian metal. Just as he's walking nonchalantly, he felt something pierce his heart.

Sam cried out in pain as he clutch his chest. "Wh-what's going on?" Sam gasped in shock as Energon Blood began seeping out and beginning to stain on his t-shirt.

Sam hurried to an alleyway to inspect his sudden wound. He pulled up his shirt only to find that there are no open wound. Sam was surprise and scared at the same time. How can he be bleeding when there are no wounds on his chest. But the pain in his heart, it feels as if someone just stabbed him through his chest and pierced into his heart.

He concealed his Energon blood stain and began walking to a near fast-food restaurant where he can wash off the blood on his chest and call for pickup. He made his way to KO Burger, the place where Jack works at.

* * *

"Hey, Sam!" Jack waved at Sam from the cash register as soon as Sam walked in through the door. "How've you been?"

"I died out of boredom." Sam replied jokingly.

"I feel ya." Jack spotted a stain on Sam's T-shirt. "What is that?" He asked pointing on the stain.

"I, uh, spilled some blueberry smoothie on myself by accident." He lied.

"What an idiot." Jack laughed in which Sam pouted at him. "Well, the restroom is over there. You can try and clean yourself in there."

"Thanks, Jack." He said as he made his way to the restroom.

"You need any help taking off that shirt?" He asked with a perverted smile.

"Shut up, you pervert." Sam smiled as he closed the restroom door. Inside, Sam grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and began cleaning off the Energon stain.

After he's finished, he called Cliffjumper to have him pick him up, but he didn't answer. Instead, he called Bumblebee. "Hey, Bee? Can come and pick me up?"

_"Why? What happened?" _Bee buzzed worryingly.

"It's nothing." He reassured. "I just need to head back to base so Ratchet can check on me."

_"Alright. I'll come and pick you up. I already have your coordination."_

"Thanks, Bee." Sam sighed as he hanged up. Sam opened the restroom door and saw that Jack no longer at the cash register. Knowing that his shift his over, he left the restaurant so that he can talk to him before Bee comes to pick him up.

As he walked out, he spotted Arcee at the KO Burger parking lot. "Well, that was fast." Sam commented. He also saw Jack on Arcee's seat. With a smirk, he walked up to the two.

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" Sam asked teasingly while he laughs at him.

Jack began stammering, making incoherent words. "I, uh, yes, yes! It's mine! No, I mean, it's not. I mean, I uh, I'm not talking to, uh... Well, to you, I, uh..." Jack felt himself blushing in embarrassment as Sam continues to laugh at him. "So, are you clean yet?" He asked, changing the subject. "Take you for, uh, spin sometime?"

Sam got in front of Jack and took over the driver's seat while Jack went on the backseat. "Why not now?" Sam asked with a small seductive tone.

Jack began fidgeting on the seat because Sam's butt is sitting dangerously close to his crotch. It's like a dream come true to Jack. Before anyone can say a word, two headlights beamed at them and the owners of those headlights revved up their engine.

Sam identified those two cars to be Decepticons and he cursed aloud. "Jack, hold on! Arcee, we have to move. Now!"

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam's stomach like he is told, but who's Arcee? Before he can voice it out, Sam revved up the motorcycle and drove towards the two 'Cons, squeezing between the two and drove off while the 'Cons began to give chase.

"Do not let go, you two." Ordered Arcee.

"Who said that?!" Jack yelled out in panic as Sam is going at high-speed.

Arcee pulled into a nearby alley and pulled to a stopped.

"What's going on, Sam?" Jack asked, still feeling the adrenaline rush.

"I don't exists. If anyone ask, you don't know me, okay?"

Jack could hear the fear in Sam's voice, even though he's telling him coldly. Without any word, Jack got off and made a run for it down the side alley.

Arcee spotted the Decepticons and sped off with Sam. Sam looked at the rearview and saw one of the Decepticons going after Jack.

"Arcee, one of the Decepticons is going after Jack!" Sam informed.

Arcee cursed aloud before making a double back. Arcee jumped over the Decepticon that was going after them and went to pick up Jack.

Jack continues to run with a Decepticon tailgating him. "I don't even know them!" He yelled.

Arcee made another jump and landed next to Jack.

"Hop on!" Sam cried out.

Trusting Sam, he got on the moving motorcycle and Arcee moved the chase into the freeway. The Decepticons took out their blasters from their hood and began shooting at the three.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?!"

"There is no 'us', Jack!" Sam informed. "And they are not 'guys'!"

Jack looks back to see those cars still chasing them. He then spots a familiar yellow Camaro on the same freeway and runs over the two purple cars. "Hey, isn't that..."

"My brother." Sam stated in relief.

Bumblebee provided of blocking the Decepticons, allowing Arcee to take the boys to safety. The Decepticons got smart and knocked Bumblebee off course.

In nearby drainage canal, a boy with brown hair and glasses, wearing a brown vest and baggy pants, is playing with his remote-control car making some car noises. As he was playing, his cell phone began ringing. He answered it without having to check the caller ID.

"Hey, mama... Racing, right up the street... 'Kay. Just five more minutes?" He hanged up and continues playing.

In the meantime, Jack, Arcee and Sam are still being chased by the two Decepticons. Jack gasped to see a blockage down the road. Arcee made a quick turn to an open rail and drove down the canal, dropping in front of the surprise brown-haired boy.

The two 'Cons dropped in as well and both the 'Cons and Arcee transformed into their robot form.

"This ends here, 'Cons!" Arcee said as he got into battle position.

"Yeah!" Agreed Sam as he stood besides Arcee.

"Get back, Sam." Ordered Arcee.

"Aw, I want to get in the fight." Sam whined like a little child. But did as he is told and move aside with Jack and the other boy, letting Arcee handle the Decepticons.

"What are they?" Asked the small boy.

"Talking cars that turn into robots. Or the other way around." Jack replied uncertainly.

Arcee gave a few punch on the Decepticon but it was unfazed by it. Arcee did back-flips to avoid being blasted but one got her.

Just then, BumbleBee arrived, stepping on one Decepticon and gave the other a punch on the faceplate. He stepped back, only to step on the boy's toy car. Bee lifted his leg to see the smashed toy.

"Oh, for crying out loud, BumbleBee! Really?!" Sam yelled scoldingly.

_"Sorry."_ BumbleBee buzzed apologetically.

"Great. Now I have to buy the kid a new toy."

"It's okay. Really." The boy reassured Sam. He doesn't want to be a bother to Sam for buying him a new toy car.

BumbleBee was blasted due to him not paying attention. The Decepticon stomped Bee's head before readying their blasters.

"Leave him alone!" Cried out the boy. The 'Cons turned aimed their weapons at the boys. "Please?" He begged quietly.

"Go and get the boy." Ordered one of the Decepticon.

"Which one? There are three boys."

"The Witwicky boy, you moron. Commander Starscream wants him alive."

The 'Con gave a nod and went to go capture Sam. Sam cursed before he leads Jack and the boy to a storm drain to flee.

"How do they know you?"

"Long story." Sam managed to get them inside the drain but was later grabbed by the Decepticon. "Keep running and don't look back!" He yelled out to Jack.

Jack hesitated, but did as he is told and fled with the boy. He felt like a terrible friend to leave him behind. But something tells him that the blue and yellow robots will save him.

Sam struggled to set himself free from the Vehicon's grasped. Now is the time to test out his new blade. He unsheathe his hidden blade and stab the giant hand. The Vehicon let go of Sam and Sam quickly landed on his feet. Good thing he has metal for bones for else that would have hurt as hell. He quickly rush to his siblings' side for protection.

Arcee and BumbleBee held their ground until a new arrival joined the fight. Sam was relieved to see Bulkhead joining in the fight.

Bulkhead transformed and stood behind Arcee and Bee, smashing his fist together in intimidation. "Who's ready to rumble?" He challenged.

With the new arrival of an Autobot, the two Vehicons had now choice but to flee. They transformed and drove off.

After they are out of sight, Sam glared at Bulkhead for his lateness. "What took you?"

"Traffic." Bulkhead deadpanned. He noticed a stain on Sam's t-shirt. "Sam, what is that?"

"This?" He asked as he touched the sticky stain. "I really don't know. I suddenly felt a stab on my heart and the next, I started bleeding." He raised up his shirt to show them his non-existing wound. "See? I don't even have a gash or an open wound and yet, I started bleeding."

"We need to take you to Ratchet." Arcee activated her comm link. "Ratchet? We need a GroundBridge. Something's wrong with Sam"

As soon as they returned the base, Ratchet swooped in and grabbed Sam and placed him on the slab. He began checking Sam for any reason for his sudden bleeding and pain in his heart. Without finding any reason, he released Sam.

"So, where's Cliffjumper?" His question caused everyone to stop what they are doing. Sam noticed this and became confused.

Optimus walked up in front of Sam with a sad look on his face. "Sam, we have some bad news."

"If this is about the Decepticons returning after three years, then I know."

"No, Sam. This is about Cliffjumper."

Sam swallowed a huge lump on his throat before asking. "What about him?" Something tells him he's not going to like it one bit.

"Cliffjumper... His life signal was terminated."

Sam felt his world stop. He must be hearing things. There is no way Cliffjumper is dead. "You're kidding me, right?" He looked around to see the others having the same sad look. "Right?!"

"No, Sam. Cliffjumper is..."

"Don't say it!" Sam snarled at Optimus with those teary eyes. "Don't you dare say that Cliffjumper is dead! You're lying!"

Ratchet stepped in. "No, Sam. We are not lying."

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Just shut up, all of you! You don't have proof that he's dead! So don't go spewing lies!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ratchet lowered his servo and placed a bull horn in front of Sam. "This is all we could find from Cliffjumper's when we arrived on his location."

Sam couldn't believe it. Cliffjumper really _is_ dead. He fell down to his knees and wept loudly. Energon tears began to fall down on his cheek. He clutch the horn and wept on it, hoping that this is all a dream.

After a few minutes of crying, he stood up walked back to his room lifelessly.

"Sam?" Optimus called out.

"I'll be in my room." He spoke without any emotion. Once Sam reached his room, he changed his clothes and headed straight for bed. He then wept silently to sleep, hoping that when he wakes up, Cliffjumper is alive and bothering everyone like he always does.

* * *

Jack was worried for Sam as he didn't came to school today. He hopes nothing has happened to him during the whole robot fighting yesterday. After school, he met up with the boy name Rafael or Raf for short.

"Raf." Jack greeted. "Look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened."

Easier said then done. Jack and Raf spotted the familiar yellow Camaro and it parked right besides them. He opened the door and buzzed at Raf to get in. Raf complied and told Jack that his is over the front of the school before driving away. Jack stared at the blue motorcycle before walking away.

An asian girl with some pink highlights is sitting outside the school drawing the blue motorcycle. "Coolest. Bike. Ever." She commented. Her phone rings and checked to see who it was. "Host parents? Ignore." She put away her phone and continues to draw. When she looked up, the motorcycle disappeared. She spotted the bike heading to the other direction and followed suit.

Jack was heading down the alley until Arcee stopped in front of him. "Sadie?" He asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Arcee turned off her hologram which surprised Jack. "Sadie is my cover name. My real name is Arcee."

Jack knows he should be freaking out by now, but he's more confused than freaked out. Maybe because he had already met her when she comes and pick up Sam. "Okay, Arcee, what is it?" He asked, unfazed by her transforming.

"I have orders to bring you to our headquarters."

"Why?"

"Because you are in danger. You are one of the few who have ever seen us in our real form."

"Does Sam knows about this?"

"Sam knows who we really are since the moment he was brought to us. He has been a part of our family since he was just a baby."

That is where it hit him. All those cars, the red, the green, the yellow, and the blue ones, are really robots in disguise and Sam's siblings. Honestly, he should be freaked out right about now after learning all of this, but he felt happy. Happy that he gets to finally meet Sam's whole family.

"So, are you willing to come with me? I could tell that you are looking forward to meet with the others."

Jack really does want to go, but he's feeling uncertain and nervous about it. Just as he was about to answer, a voice got their attention.

"Dude, what are you waiting for? Go with!" Cried out an overexcited girl.

"Scrap." Arcee and Jack cursed out simultaneously. They have no choice but to bring her as well.

"I thought there was two?" Ratchet asked as Arcee and BumbleBee arrived at the base with three humans instead of two.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Informed Arcee in a sarcastic way.

"I'm Raf." The boy with glasses introduced.

"I'm Miko." The asian girl introduced. "Who are you?" She asked Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead."

Miko gasped in excitement. "Are you a car? I bet you are a truck, a monster truck. Do you like heavy-metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?"

All the question she's asking is making Bulkhead feel uncomfortable.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked curiously.

"Ugh! Puh-_leez_..." Ratchet scoffed at the boy's silly question.

A loud booming footsteps was heard and Optimus has shown his presence. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as 'Autobots'."

"Why are you here?" Jack spoke up.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us last night." Arcee added.

"Okay. Why are _they_ here?"

"A fair question, Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over the control of our wold's supply of Energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce. And endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in wars, ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."

Miko sighed at Optimus's story. "Is there going to be a quiz?"

Jack glared at her for being rude. "So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen or head from in sometime." Optimus informed them. "But if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

* * *

Soundwave walks up to Starscream with a transmission on his visor.

"Those transmission are emanating from deep space." Starscream informed. "I would _hate_ to waste the Energon. Unless, you are absolutely certain?" He growled. Starscream knows who is transmitting those transmission, but he really despise him.

Starscream sighed as Soundwave confirmed it with a nod. "Then lock on transmission coordinates, and activate the SpaceBridge."

Somewhere in Earth's orbit, a SpaceBridge is activated and from its portal, Megatron emerges.

"Decepticons! I have _returned_!"

* * *

I hope this chapter turned out good 'cause it was really hard for me to do and it gave me a headache.

I made this chapter longer because I want Cliffjumper to spend one last happy moment with Sam before he dies by the Decepticons. I never want him to die in the first place, but he has to.

What you guys think about this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. Right now, I need to rest.


	12. Darkness Rising, Part Two

Alright. Here's another chapter of this story. Like I said, I will follow the series, but there will be some added parts and some twists.

So enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 12: Darkness Rising, Part Two

Somewhere in a forest, away from civilization, the Nemesis ship descends from the skies and into the mountain. The ship's hatch opens and lower down its tube-like platform inside the mountain where Decepticon Miners are working on mining a vast amount of crystal-like Energon. And by the looks of things, it would have appeared that they have been working for a very long time.

"Of the Energon deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron," Starscream began to inform, "_this_ one is by far the most significant. The drones have been mining without pause during your absences, and have amass quite a stockpile. You there," he pointed at a Miner, "fetch me a sample!"

"Starscream," the said 'Con jumped in surprise as he turns to see Megatron appearing from the shadows, "now that I have returned, _I_ will issue the commands."

"I...understand, Lord Megatron." Starscream bows as he backs down from his commanding post. "Then, as your humble servant, shall I ready the SpaceBridge to bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gathered during your three years in space?" Starscream's tone drips with sarcasm.

"My army will come." Megatron said, ignoring the sarcasm from Starscream. "But my time away has yielded a more _intriguing_ means of materializing them. The solidified form of the matter the ancient text referred to as the Blood of Unicron." Megatron introduces Starscream of the shard he holds in his hand.

Starscream walked up to stare at the purple shard that Megatron is holding. "Unicron the Destroyer. But it is said that his blood is the Anti-Spark."

"Pluck from cosmic shores, gaze upon... Dark Energon."

"Legends tells that it hold the power to...revive the dead."

"We require only a cadaver to be certain." Megatron then looked at Starscream with a dangerous gleam in his optics. "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

Starscream chuckled nervously. "That may not be necessary. If I may, Lord Megatron?" At that moment, the platform lowered to where Megatron and Starscream are and two Vehicons appeared with the corpse of Cliffjumper.

"Consider it a 'Welcome Home' present."

* * *

"And since now you know of our existence, I fear as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours."

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicle, call 911." Jack joked. "Can we go now?"

"Are you insane?" Miko hissed quietly at Jack. "I'm living in a dream here in Botswana, and I will not allow you or anyone else shatter it!"

"It is best that you three remain here under our watch." Optimus declared. "At least until we can determine our enemy's intention."

"Optimus," Ratchet called, "with all do respect, the human children are in as much danger _here_ as anywhere."

"Children?" Jack, along with the other two humans, felt insulted for being called 'children'.

Ratchet ignored them and continued talking to Optimus. "They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot, they will go...squish." He gave a meaningful stomp in the direction of the three humans in which three responded back by taking a small step back in fear.

"And what about Sam? Will he be squished if he gets underfoot?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet scoffed at her for her stupid question. "Of course not, Arcee. What a preposterous thing to say."

"Oh? And why is that?" She asked in challenge with her servos on her hips.

Ratchet open his mouth to answer, but then closed it. He opened it again, and then closed it again. After a few seconds, he replied. "He's different from these three here." He pointed at the humans.

Arcee sighed for his lack of answer. It's true that Sam is different, but that isn't a valid answer. "Then for the time being, Ratchet, _you_ must watch where you step."

Before Ratchet can retort back, the base's alarm went off and green light began flashing.

"What's that?" Jack asked with a slight panic.

_"It's a proximity sensor. We have an incoming visitor."_ Bumblebee buzzed.

"Proximity sensor." Rafael translated for them. "Someone's on top."

Ratchet typed until they got a visual contact on their visitor. "It's Agent Fowler."

"I-I thought we were the only humans who know about you guys." Jack said in confusion.

Optimus turned away from the computer to look down at him. "Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to only come when there are _issues_. It may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Jack, Miko and Rafael got what he's saying and quickly ran to hide so that they won't get the Autobots in trouble with the government if this Fowler person found out that they are harboring three humans.

As the three humans hid, the door to the elevator opened and Fowler stepped out looking very upset as usual everything he comes here to complain or to check up on Sam.

"Seven wrecks," Fowler began reporting to Optimus, "thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car." Said motorcycle and car looked at each other knowingly. "So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." He answered.

"They're back, aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts they had ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Fowler suggest.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly your _only_ defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you." Fowler glowered at Optimus.

"Hey, fleshy!" Bulkhead interrupts. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows _when_ to use force," he yanks the medical claw off the Sickbay's workstation, "and how _much _to use." Bulkhead assured Fowler by crushing and breaking the tool with his hand to judge how much force they can use.

"Bulkhead, I _NEEDED THAT_!" Ratchet yells out in dismay.

"Enough!" Optimus ordered before turning his attention back to Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps _you_ can condone widespread casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime. _Under_ the radar." He ordered as he heads back the elevator. "Or I will." He threaten him before the door closes on him.

Bulkhead walks up besides Optimus. "Pretty big bearings, for a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead. As he should be."

* * *

Megatron walks up to the dead body of Cliffjumper that Starscream has graciously killed and given him. "Let us see if power born in darkness... can reignite the spark." Megatron stabbed the shard onto Cliffjumper's spark chamber. The Dark Energon shard began to glow and entered inside Cliffjumper's spark.

At the same time, Sam was harshly awoken by a huge sudden pain in his chest once again. He felt something evil crawling inside to his heart.

The body of Cliffjumper began to tremble while the power of Dark Energon flows through his body. Cliffjumper's now purple optics optics snaps open and snarls loudly like a savage beast. He fought off his restraints and began attacking one of the Decepticon soldier.

Cliffjumper pins the Vehicon down and began delivering blow after blow. The Vehicon frantically began shooting at him in which Cliffjumper responded by biting off the weapon. He crushed the 'Con's head and went to attack the other.

"_That's_ your plan?!" Starscream cried out in terror. "Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?!"

"_That_ is no longer an Autobot." Megatron corrected. "Just a mindless beast. It's only instinct to destroy anything in its path."

The undead Cliffjumper snarls and charges at Megatron. Megatron takes out his blade and slices Cliffjumper in two. But that didn't stop him as he continues to snarl and hangs on the edge.

"There, Starscream, rise the indestructible seed of my army. The ultimate weapon." Megatron walks up in front of the hanging Cliffjumper and place his foot on his face before pushing him off the edge. "Once I learn to control it."

Sam began heaving for air as he felt pain and emptiness in his heart. He grunted in pain when he felt like his whole body has been cut in half. Trying to gather up his strength, he got out of his bed and slowly walks down the stairs and out the door. He needs Ratchet's help, even if he doesn't know human science and medicine.

* * *

A loud beeping grabbed Ratchet's attention and Cliffjumper's picture popped up on the computer screen. "Blasted Earth tech." He cursed. "Cliffjumper's life signal just popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked in disbelief.

"It isn't." Ratchet corrected. "Another bug. The system's chuck full of them."

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive..."

"Ratchet, prepare Sickbay. We may need it." Optimus orders as he puts on his battle mask.

"Hey!" Miko cried out to Optimus. "What can we do?" She eagerly asked.

"Remain with Ratchet." He told her.

"Aww!" Miko complains, followed by a similar response from Ratchet.

"Autobots, Roll out!" Optimus, along with the others, transformed into their vehicle form and drove into the GroundBridge.

"What just happened?!" Jack asked perplex as he watched the Autobots disappear into the bridge.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the GroundBridge." Ratchet explained.

"What's a GroundBridge?" Raf asked.

"A scale-down version of SpaceBridge technology." Ratchet sighed as he turned back to the computer. "Since we don't currently posses the means or the Energon require for intergalactic travel."

"You're stuck here... on Earth." Jack stated.

"With the likes you, yes!" Ratchet said rudely. In truth, while they may be stuck here on Earth with the humans, in secrecy, Ratchet enjoys being stuck here if it means staying close to Sam. "But _I_ constructed the GroundBridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet."

"Whoa." Raf said in awe. "Does it works for humans?"

"But of course. Sam has been going through the GroundBridge with no problems at all."

"I've been meaning to ask," Jack interrupts, "where is Sam by the way?"

"Oh yeah. Who is this Sam?" Miko asked. She heard that name this afternoon when she overheard the conversation between her and Jack. Hearing it again perks her curiosity.

Before Ratchet could answer to their question, Sam walks in with his hand on his chest.

"Ratchet, I need your help." Sam groan in pain.

In a flash, Ratchet carefully picks up Sam and set him on the Sickbay's slab. "What seems to be the problem?" He began scanning Sam for any problems. "It's your chest again, isn't it?"

Sam gave a nod. "This time I felt something crawling into my heart, something cold and evil."

"When was this?"

"Few minutes ago."

Few minutes ago? Few minutes ago is when Cliffjumper's life signal went back online. It must be a coincidence. But he may have a theory, but first he needs a little bit information. "What do you feel? In your heart." He asked.

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on the strange feeling in his heart. "It's cold, so empty. There is a dark essence flowing through my heart and into my body. And then, I felt as if my whole body was cut in half. What could it mean, Ratchet?"

Ratchet hummed in thought. "I need to analyze the information you have given me. So until then, don't do anything strenuous, ok?"

"Alright, Ratchet." Ratchet nodded and went to his Sickbay to work on analyzing the information that Sam has giving him.

Sam lied down on the berth and closed his eyes. When he heard small footsteps coming his way, he sat back up and to his surprise, he saw Jack with the same boy from yesterday. But who's that girl and why are they here?

"Jack." Sam smiled. "And, um..."

"Hi. I'm Rafael. But call me Raf." Raf greeted politely.

"My name's Miko."

"My name is Sam. Nice to meet you all."

"So, nice place you got here." Jack commented.

Sam forced a chuckle. "Thank you. But if _someone_ had informed me about your arrival, I would have come out decent and perhaps prepare something for you guys." He glared at the direction where Ratchet is. Ratchet just waved him off.

"So, what brings you here to my humble abode?" He jumps off the slab and leads them to the couch and Tv on the catwalk. Surprisingly, they have never seen that when they arrived.

Miko jumps on the couch and sighed in relax. Standing all day made her feet tired and hurt. "They said that we need to be here because the Decepti-creeps might come after us since they mistaken us as the Autobots' allies or something."

Sam sighed sympathetically. "I know the feeling."

"Are the Decepticons after you as well?" Raf asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, but not of the same reason."

Jack looked at Sam confusingly. "What do you mean?"

Sam was hesitant, debating whether or not he should tell them about his reason. He's afraid that if he tells them, they might think of him as a freak. After a few thoughts, he gave him. He unsheathe his new blade from within his jacket – which was a surprise for him that he was able to sleep well with his blade still strap around his arm – and cut himself with it, ignoring the cries from companions.

The three humans saw the hesitant look on Sam's eyes, and wonders what is he hesitating on. They were all amazed to see a silver blade come out of his jacket sleeve, but was really shocked to see Sam cut himself with it. What's even more shocking is seeing a blue liquid coming out from that wound instead of blood.

"This is why." Sam gesture to his wounded arm. "Unlike humans who have red blood cells, I have Energon blood, the same as both Autobots and Decepticons. I'm sure they told you about Energon already." The three children nodded. "The Decepticons found out that I have Energon as blood and went after me when I was a newborn baby."

The kids noticed that he's beginning to tell them his life story and kept quite.

"That all happened almost seventeen years ago. Luckily, the Autobots saved me and my mom from the Decepticons and raised me after my mother passed away. Since then, the Decepticons have tried to capture me, but failed every time. That is, until three years ago that Megatron came and captured me." Sam almost told them about his torture during his time with the Decepticons and when he dead and brought back to life. It's better if they don't know about it just yet. "But thankfully, the Autobots found me and rescued me from the Decepticons' clutches. With the help of Jack of course."

"Me? What did I did to help?" Jack asked confusingly.

"Remember the time when you came to Arcee about where I was?"

Jack nodded, remembering when he had asked Sadie, or rather Arcee about Sam. "Yes, what about it?"

"You practically told her how to find me since their warship has a cloaking device that prevent detection by either Autobot or human system. So thank you for helping the Autobots in finding me." Sam has always wanted to thank Jack for helping the Autobots in finding him, and know, he has a chance to do so.

Jack looked away sheepishly. "Y-you're welcome, I guess."

"So tell me, Sam. How does it feel to live with the Autobots? I bet is cool." Miko asked with excitement.

"It is." Sam agreed. "I'm happy to have the Autobots as my family. And speaking of the Autobots..." Sam looked around the base to see that it's practically empty. "Where are they?"

Ratchet froze at the question. He worries for Sam's health if he finds out that Cliffjumper might still be alive and that the Autobots left to go save him. But Miko had to open her mouth.

"They went somewhere to rescue this Cliffjumper guy." She informed.

Sam stared at her with shocked eyes. "Cliffjumper? He's alive?" He turned to Ratchet to see if she's telling the truth. "Ratchet. Is she telling the truth?"

Ratchet sighed and stopped what he's doing. "Yes, Sam. His life signal went back online few minutes ago. Optimus and the others went to go save Cliffjumper. But don't get your hopes up." He advised. "We don't know if he really is still alive because the system is infected with bugs."

Without wasting any time, Sam rushed to the human size computer and typed. It's true what Ratchet said. Cliffjumper's life signal did went back online, but an error message popped up on the screen. Cursing out loud, he began working on debugging the system.

"Hey, Ratchet?" Miko called out. "You never answered my question. Who is Cliffjumper?"

"Cliffjumper is a member of our team, and Sam's uncle."

"So, what happened to him?"

Ratchet looked at Sam to see that he's busy debugging the system. He began to speak lowly so that Sam wouldn't hear. "Cliffjumper was killed just yesterday afternoon before the freeway incident. His death struck Arcee and Sam very hard. Out of anyone here in the base, the two happens to be very close to him."

"I'm guessing that's why he didn't came to school today." Jack stated.

"Yes. Since yesterday, he locked himself in his room and neither of us couldn't get him to open."

Jack, Miko and Raf cast a sympathetic look on Sam, knowing that he's doing his best to withhold the pain of losing a loved one.

"Finish!" Sam called out which got the others' attentions. The error message on the screen disappeared and Cliff's life signal popped up. "It was no bug. Uncle Cliff's life signal _did_ went back online." Tears of happiness flows down his cheeks to have finally found out that his uncle Cliffjumper is alive. He always knew Cliffjumper will survive through anything.

"Now we wait for the others to bring him back." Ratchet spoke with unease.

* * *

"Blood of Unicron, how I might fantom the depths of your mystery, become worthy of wielding your astonishing power!" Megatron marvels at the sight of a huge chunk of Dark Energon that he had found.

Starscream contact Megatron from the mines. "Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines."

"Optimus?"

"Indeed."

"I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for departure."

"Bu-but the Energon I've mined! The Autobots will seize it!"

"Then blow the mines!"

Optimus and the others took cover over some crates and began shooting at the Decepticons drones. While shooting, Arcee surveys the area for Cliffjumper until she sees something red on a higher level of the mines.

"It's Cliff. I have a visual!" She informs Optimus.

"We'll cover you! Go!" He replies back.

Arcee transforms into her vehicle form and made her way up the ramp while the others takes down the Decepticons. She transforms back and grabs on the elevator platform. She used her quick agility to climb up the platform while dodging all the attacks and lands on the same platform where Cliffjumper was, covered in purple liquid. As she got closer, the spot where Cliffjumper was laying gave away and started to fall.

"Cliff!" She rushed to his side and grabbed him by the hand. "Let's get you home, partner!" She smiled.

Cliffjumper's only responds is a snarl. Arcee let out a cry of surprise and lost her grip on Autobots watches in horror as Cliffjumper fell down, crashing onto the lower levels before making his way down to the bottom floor. They heard a cackle coming from the upper level of the mine.

"Prime!" Starscream greeted. "I'd stick around, but I'm squeamish." Starscream lets go of a beeping bomb in his hand and fled in his jet mode.

"The joint's gonna blow!" Bulkhead cried out.

"Autobots, roll out!"

Everyone transformed into their vehicle and drove down the tunnel where they came from. Behind them, the bomb exploded.

"Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates... Now!" As Optimus said that, the GroundBridge opens in front of them and drove in. Ratchet closes the bridge as soon as Optimus arrived safely.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Miko asked excitedly.

Arcee growl at Miko. "Look..."

"Hey, hey, hey," Jack intervene. "Miko, let's go see what the 'Bots hide in their sock drawers." He pulled Miko away from the Autobots, already know that they need some time to themselves.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked gently.

"Not Cliff." She began. "At least... not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those 'Con experiments during the war." She suddenly collapsed and held herself on the crates next to her.

_"Arcee, are you okay?"_ Bumblebee buzzed in worry.

"I'm fine." She quickly reassured. "Just... dizzy."

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko wondered quietly.

"Robots with emotion." Raf stated.

"Robots who can die." Jack said sadly.

The kids jumped when they heard a crash behind them. They turn to see Sam with his blade on a smashed computer screen and tears falling down.

"Sam.." Jack walked slowly towards Sam, knowing that he's hurting again for losing his uncle again.

"Stay away!" He snarls at him with a broken voice. He remove his blade from the damaged computer and heads towards the elevator.

"Sam..." Optimus calls out this time.

"Leave me alone!" He demanded before the elevator door closes on him.

The Autobots stares at the door sadly before turning back to Arcee who was being scanned by Ratchet.

"What is this?" Ratchet stares at the purple sludge on Arcee's wrist.

"Don't know." Arcee answered. "Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it."

Ratchet scraped off the sludge with his scalpel. "Go take a decontamination bath. Now."

Bumblebee helped her stand and led her to a sealed chamber.

"O-Optimus, I hate to bug but, no bars." Jack said as he showed him his cellphone.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

If that's true, then how come Sam was able to talk to him if his cellphone can't get signal here? How strange, Jack thought. "Well, if I don't call my mom like, now, I'm pretty sure I'll be grounded till the next year."

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked.

"Uh, curfew. It's after 10pm."

"I better get home, too. Or I'll be grounded for a year as well." Raf interject.

Optimus nodded in understanding. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!"

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus finished.

"Curbside duty. Got it."

"Aw!" Miko cried out disappointed.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf. Ratchet..."

"Busy." He called out.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack."

Arcee sighs dramatically. "Still dizzy."

"You're fine, says your physician."

Arcee sighs again before she left with Jack.

With Ratchet busy and everyone else gone, Optimus took this time to head to the mountaintop of the base to soothe his upset Sam. As he reached there, Sam was sitting at the edge of the cliffside, right near where Cliffjumper's horn is. He made his way to Sam's side and sat down beside him, staring at the stars.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Sam told Optimus.

"I can't leave you like this while suffering so much." Optimus defended.

Sam didn't say anything else. He stared at the stars with those lifeless eyes.

"I'm sorry." Optimus began.

"For what?"

"I couldn't bring Cliffjumper back home. I made you sad because of it."

Sam let out a small smile. Once again, Optimus Prime is blaming himself again, is all about Sam's well being. Sam scooted a bit closer to Optimus and rest his head on Optimus's hand. "It's going to be different around the base, ya know? Now that Uncle Cliff's gone and three human friends came to join us."

Optimus hummed in agreement, enjoying this special alone time with Sam.

"Did you send them home?" He asked.

"Yes. I had Bulkhead take Miko, Bumblebee with Raf, and Arcee with Jack."

Sam snuggled a bit closer to Optimus. "I hate to admit it, but I'm jealous."

"Oh?" Optimus looked down in curiosity. "Why is that?"

Sam covered his blushing face. "It's just that, with those three joining us, I feel like I don't want to share with them. I just want to keep all you guys to myself instead of sharing with you guys with Jack, Miko and Raf."

Optimus let out a small chuckle. Seems that Sam is a bit possessive and don't want to share his family with the children. He understands that feeling all too well. He doesn't like to share his Sam as well. And now that they have three new humans, they might try take Sam's time away from him.

The two continues to watch the stars together until it was time for Sam to head back inside and head for bed.

* * *

"I don't think you need worry about further Autobot interference, Master. Not with Optimus gone." Starscream informed Megatron.

"And what evidence do you possess of this fact?" Megatron asked skeptically.

"I destroyed the mines, as you instructed."

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed. We have millennia worth of battles behind us to prove it."

"Maybe you should take a break, My Lord. I worry that too much_ contact_ with the Dark Energon might allow its properties to adversely affect you." Starscream advised while pretending to sound so concerned for Megatron.

"Or perhaps, Starscream, I have not permitted myself contact enough!" Megatron grabbed a sliver of Dark Energon and raised it up high.

Starscream noticed what Megatron is going to do and tried to convince Megatron not to do it. "Wait! Lord Megatron, no! Not your spark chamber! You do not know what it will do!"

But it was too late. Megatron plunged it into his own spark and his whole body began to shake and glow in dark purple.

* * *

Back at the base, Ratchet is perplex over the finding of the purple sludge. "The base element of this goo are nothing I've ever encountered. Must be extremely concentrated to have affected Arcee so rapidly. Unfortunately, complete results are slow coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools thank you very much, Bulkhead." He grumble the last part in anger as he moves the sample to another part of the lab.

Unbeknownst to Ratchet, a small portion of the goo drips on the broken tool that Bulkhead broke. Unseen by Ratchet, the tool twitches into life, turning into a one-eyed, spider-like creature.

* * *

I hope this turns out good. Now it's going to be hard for me to write this story from now on.

So I hope you guys enjoyed it, even though you all seen the episodes already. So review and tell me what you think so far.


	13. Darkness Rising, Part Three

I'm so sorry that I took this long to update. Reason why is because of my college work with essays and projects and whatnot. Other part is that I was kind of lazy to write this chapter.

Sorry for the wait and here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: Darkness Rising, Part Three

"Thank goodness for peace and quiet." Ratchet spoke to himself, enjoying the quietness of the base with no one to bother him. "Houseguest and Sam can be such a bother." He mumbled as he looked through the microscope to continue analyzing the goo that he found on Arcee.

He looked up from the microscope when he heard a metal clanging. He looked around the main control room to see that it was still empty. Thinking that it was nothing, he went back to analyzing. He looked up once again when he heard something that vaguely sounds like little rapid footsteps. Ratchet groaned as he figured out who's causing that sound.

"Samuel, if you don't stop that noise right now..." Ratchet looked behind him, ready to scold Sam for his disturbance. What he saw wasn't Sam. "By the AllSpark!" He gasped as he saw a small mechanical spider jumped at him threateningly.

Ratchet grabbed a nearby steel pipe and tried to crush the mechanical spider. The spider dodged a few blows and slashed destroyed an equipment from Ratchet's table. "I NEEDED THAT!" He yelled out in dismay.

The spider knocked Ratchet off-balance and it lunge at him. Just then, the spider was blasted by Optimus who appeared just in time to save him. The spider stood up again but Optimus destroyed it by stepping on it.

"And _stay_ broken!" Ratchet snarled.

"Are you alright, Ratchet?" Sam asked as he rushed to his side.

"I'm fine, Sam. No need to worry." Ratchet reassured.

Sam gave a nod before looking at the destroyed spider. He gave a light kick to it to make sure it's dead. "What in Primus's name was _that_?" Sam kicked the dead machinery again.

"I have a grave suspicion, Sam... Dark Energon." Optimus informed gravely.

"Dark Energon?" Sam asked. He never heard of Dark Energon before, and something tells him that it is not good at all.

"Dark Energon is a powerful, corrupted version of Energon which can be used as a violent weapon. Even the smallest particle of Dark Energon can corrupt any amount of regular Energon."

Sam felt a shiver of fear run through his body. He step away from the dead creature and moved closer to Optimus, seeking for his protection from the Dark Energon that had corrupted Ratchet's tool. If he gets a single drop of Dark Energon on him, who knows what might happen to him since his blood is all Energon.

Optimus noticed Sam moving behind his leg and couldn't help but let out a small smirk on his face. His chest is filled with pride that Sam had chosen him for protection and not Ratchet. He gave a small smug look on Ratchet before picking up the small dead creature and locking it in a secure capsule.

Ratchet noticed the look that Optimus gave him and couldn't help but roll his optics and groan in annoyance at Optimus's childlike behavior. Honestly, why does Optimus have to take everything as a competition or some sort over Sam? It must have something to do with being so possessive over Sam. He blames Sam for Optimus's possessive behavior.

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead."

Ratchet hummed in thought. "That would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online, but... Dark Energon!? It's so scarce, it's to be virtually nonexistent."

"Then what would it be doing on Earth?" Sam asked.

"It was transported. By Megatron." Optimus answered.

"For what purpose?"

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead."

Sam chuckled for a bit. "Too bad for Megatron that there are no dead Cybertronians here on Earth."

* * *

It has been quite a few minutes since Megatron plunged a shard of Dark Energon in his spark chamber and he is now powered up by the power of Dark Energon. "It's as if the blood of Unicron the Destroyer, flows through my veins. As if, I hear his very thoughts. I now know what I must do." Megatron grabbed another shard of Dark Energon from the giant chunk of the substance and headed to the outer deck of the ship.

"And what can _I _do to assist you, Master?" Starscream asked.

"Quit groveling. And wait my command." Megatron arrived on the outer deck of the ship and transform into his jet mode and flew off to his destination.

Starscream watches Megatron leave through the monitor screen at the ship's bridge. He jumps in surprise as he sees Soundwave silently walking towards him from behind. "Soundwave! I fear that when our master reached for the stars, he came down with a touch of... space madness. Lord Megatron has not been of sound in judgment since his return. Increase global surveillance." He ordered Soundwave.

_"Quit groveling. And wait my command." _Soundwave played a recording of Megatron's voice through his visor to remind Starscream of Megatron's order.

"I'm not deaf!" He exclaim. "But, if Optimus Prime lives... I believe it is in Lord Megatron's best interest that we ensure his enemies' destruction." Starscream clenched his fist and grinned evilly.

* * *

The three new kids have arrived with their respective guardians, each laughing and smiling as their guardians transform into their robot form. A loud thud was heard from inside of Bulkhead and he opened up his chest and pulled out a black guitar case.

"Sorry." Miko smiled sheepishly. "Must have left that in the backseat..."

"Autobots, prepare to..." Optimus looked down at the humans and then at his team.

"Roll out?" Arcee finished.

"Remain here. Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communication range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge." Optimus made his way to the GroundBridge where he and Ratchet will go on a scouting mission.

"Dude, you're biggest. You should be the boss!" Miko pointed at Bulkhead.

"Uh, he never picks me."

"Of course not." Sam said as he joined Miko and Bulkhead on the conversation. "Last time Bulkhead was left in charge while everyone except Cliffjumper was away, I somehow ended up on the railings on the ceiling when I was a baby. And when everyone came back and saw that I was on the ceiling beams, Ratchet had painted Bulkhead's entire frame pink." Both Miko and Sam laughed at him.

Bulkhead looked away with embarrassment. "It's not my fault you're so small. And I can't believe Bumblebee told you that. He promised."

"Okay, chief... so, uh, what's on the activities list?" Jack asked a bit awkwardly.

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee announced.

"But Optimus told us to stay."

"When you are in charge you can call the shots. Bee! With me!" Arcee ordered. "Bulkhead, you're in charge."

"Wait, wait!" Sam called out. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, remember the last time Bulkhead was put in charge?"

"I highly doubt you'll end up on the ceiling again." Arcee placed her hands on her hips.

Sam gave her a look before grabbing his grappling claw on the crate and shot it upwards to the ceiling. Jack, Miko and Raf watches in awe as Sam went up to the ceiling and sat on the beams. "Care to repeat that again, Sis?" Sam said smugly.

Arcee sighed tiredly. "Okay, okay, you made your point. But Bulkhead is still in charge. Now get down from there."

Sam jumped off the beams, which surprised the three new humans for Sam's stunt, and Bulkhead caught Sam easily. Once Sam was on ground level, Arcee and Bumblebee transformed in their vehicle mode and left the base.

"So... uh... what's on the activities list?" Bulkhead asked.

Everyone cringed when Miko plugged in her electric guitar onto the speaker which caused a loud, earsplitting screeching noise. "How about band practice?"

"But, we're not a band." Raf pointed out.

"Why so antisocial? Come one, Raf, do you play anything?"

"Um... keyboard?" Rafael raised up his laptop in suggestion.

"Laptops and samples, good! Jack?"

"I sometimes mess around on the harmonica?" Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"So I look like I do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming. Sam! Bulkhead!" She called out to the two. "Percussion! We'll go for the big industrial sound. DIY, we are a band! You just got to learn the songs. This one's a ballad, 'My fist, your face'."

Miko began playing her guitar with crazed while Bulkhead, Jack, Raf and Sam covered their ears to block the loud, earsplitting noise. The flash of green light caught Bulkhead's attention and attempts to stop Miko from playing.

"Come on! You can't handle raw power?" She teased.

"Proximity sensor. Quick, hide!"

Jack, Miko and Raf ran behind Bulkhead's foot. Jack hollered at Sam to hide as well, but Sam gave in a confusing look and just stood there at the catwalk. The elevator door opened and Fowler walked out looking mad as usual.

"Prime!" He yelled while looking around for the Autobot leader. "Hello, Sam." His tone had became quite kind and caring when speaking to Sam.

"Hi, Grandpa Fowler."

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you? Calling me 'grandpa' makes me feel old."

"But I thought you are old." He teased.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't heard that." Fowler glared playfully at Sam. "Where's Prime?" He asked him.

"He's not here." Bulkhead replied.

"Where did he go?" His voice has turned from kind to anger. "Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini-mall! Now, I don't know what language you 'Bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons, and blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word 'handle' means to me! So, you tell Prime..." Fowler stopped his complains when he heard a loud wailing of a guitar and looks down to see a loud speaker that is used for electric guitars. "Since when do you electric?" Fowler asked Sam.

Sam sighed in relief when Fowler thought that it was his. "Just a while ago. I even made my first ballad. 'My fist, your face'."

"Hey! That one's my song, you stealer!" Miko yelled out in anger as she walked out from her hiding spot in attempt to give Sam a good beating for stealing her song. She realized that she just exposed herself to Fowler. "Hi there." She smiled and waved shyly. Jack and Rafael made their presence known since there is no point in hiding anymore thanks to Miko.

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off rules this time." Fowler commented angrily.

"Umm... We are interns." Jack said.

"Student interns." Rafael added.

"Earning extra credits in... auto shop."

"Robotics!"

"Ok... Let's move!" Fowler walked down the catwalk and made his way to the three kids. "I'm taking all three of you into federal custody. It's for your own protection."

Bulkhead put his foot down to block Fowler's path. "We're protection them." Bulkhead declared.

"Is that so?" Fowler asked challengingly. "Well, maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon!" Fowler walked over the small phone booth and picked it up.

"Don't use that phone! It's..." Bulkhead use his pinky finger to smash the phone. "...Out of order."

"This isn't over, big foot, not by a long shot!" Fowler threw the phone down in anger and made is way to the elevator.

"Grandpa Fowler, please wait." Sam blocked Fowler's path to the elevator. "Can you please forget about this? They are under the protection of the Autobots and I'm sure they'll be fine as long as they stay out of danger."

Fowler's anger diminish and gave an apologetic look. "Sam, I know that the Autobots will take care of them, but you know that General Morshower can't have anymore civilians getting involved with the Autobots and the Decepticons. He let you stay with them because of your abnormal abilities, so what excuse would we give him to let the kids stay?"

Sam gave a thought for a bit before replying with a hopeful smile. "I could call Lennox and Epps to have them convince Morshower into letting the kids stay."

"We'll see, Sammy." Fowler said as he left the base through the elevator. He made his way to his helicopter and flew from the base. "Sir! Agent Fowler." He radios to his boss. "We have a situation. I'm en route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person."

What he didn't know was someone ha hacked into his radio transmission.

* * *

_"Agent Fowler. I'm en route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person."_ Soundwave played a recording from Fowler's transmission.

"Autobot base, ay?" Starscream smiled in glee. "Humans. Always the weak link. Fetch me this 'Fowler', so that he may brief us instead." He ordered Soundwave.

Soundwave dispatched Laserbeak and went after Fowler.

As Fowler is flying through the valley, minding his own business, when his radar indicates someone is flying right behind him. "Hey! Big bird, I'm flying here." But he was surprise that the said bird is actually a Decepticon. He maneuvered right before Laserbeak clash to him. "First the freeway aren't safe, now air travel!?"

Fowler continues to fly to lose Laserbeak. He slows down, allowing Laserbeak to go ahead of him and Fowler goes after him from behind. "You wanna dance, 'Con? I'll lead!" He took aim at Laserbeak and fired with his machine gun. But it seems that the bullets are doing no effect on Laserbeak whatsoever. Laserbeak flew up and then dropped down, hitting the tail of Fowler's copter. "Never an Autobot around when you actually need one." He grumbled to himself as he fought control over the falling copter.

Laserbeak returned and used his tentacles to reach for Fowler. Before Laserbeak was able to grab him, Fowler pressed a distress signal button before Laserbeak grabbed him and carried him to the warship and into the brig where Starscream was waiting.

"Welcome, Agent Fowler." Starscream greeted.

"You treat all your guest this nice?" Fowler asked sarcastically as he brushed himself off.

Starscream gave a chuckle "Any friend of the Autobots."

"Autobot?" Fowler tilted his head slightly. "That's one of them coin operated wash-my-own-car places?"

Starscream looked at him with a glare. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be, hmm? Apparently, the Witwicky child has not told you I have no appreciation for human humor." Remembering the boy and his constant human humor brought hate in his processor. "Make our guest comfortable." He ordered as he left the chamber.

* * *

The alarm and a flash of green light went off again and Bulkhead neared the comupter to investigate. "It's an S.O.S. From Fowler." He looked at the keyboard, unsure what to do or what to press.

"Did you trace it?" Rafael asked.

"Location scan was incomplete. Oh, well." Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders before leaving the area.

"Oh, well? Seriously?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Fowler's a jerk."

"Whoa! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!"

"And Agent Fowler knows your location..." Rafael gulped in realization. "Our location."

"They're right, Bulk." Sam stepped in. "And besides, Fowler isn't all that mean. He's actually a nice person."

Bulkhead scoffed. "Easy for you to say. The guy has a soft spot for you. And besides, we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere."

"Maybe I can narrow it down." Raf sat down and opened his laptop. "About five years ago, the Government started microchipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets." Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. "What? I saw it on TV. Anyway, if I can hack into the Fed's mainframe... maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack? But you're like... two years old." Miko commented.

"Twelve." Raf corrected her. "And a quarter."

Sam smiled as the boy reminded him of himself when he was very young. At three years of age, Sam learned how to hack, all thanks to Ratchet.

"Latitude 39.5, Longitude 116.9."

Sam typed down the coordinates Raf gave him on the GroundBridge control and activated it.

"Ok, wait here." Bulkhead ordered as he head towards the GroundBridge.

"Aww, don't break up the band!" Miko whined.

Bulkhead stopped and turned to Sam. "Sam, you're in charge!" He then ran through the GroundBridge, leaving the children at the base by themselves.

"So, what's on the activities list, chief?" Jack asked the same question in humor.

Sam sighed as he gave a thought. "How about I give you guys a tour of the place. After that, we go to my room and fix you guys something to eat. What do ya say?"

Jack and Rafael looked at each other before nodding in agreement, feeling hungry as well. Jack looked around and noticed Miko is gone. "Miko?" He called out. "Miko?"

Bulkhead jumped out the GroundBridge portal and landed somewhere on the mountain area. "Fowler?" He called out as he looked around. What he found was the Decepticon warship just parked few feet away. "Uh-oh." Bulkhead hid behind huge boulders as he looks at the sight before him. "The whole Decepticon sha-bang." He moved to another boulder to avoid getting spotted by the Decepticon guards.

"Alright!" Miko whispered excitingly. "What's the plan?" She gave a thumbs up and a grin. When Miko looked up ahead, she gasped as a Decepticon took aim at her. "Oh. Unwise."

"Miko, get down!" Bulkhead ordered.

Miko made a run for it before the boulder that she was hiding from exploded. She quickly ran for it while Bulkhead charged at the Decepticon and pinned him down and punched him. "Hold him still!" Miko carried a large rock and slammed it on the Decepticon's head. But it did nothing.

Bulkhead scooped her with his free hand and roughly put her to the other side to avoid getting hurt. "Miko, look away!"

"But..."

"Turn your head away!" He didn't gave her time to turn away as he already thrust his hand into the 'Con's chest and pulled out his wires, offlining the 'Con.

"Whoa!" Miko watched in awe.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?" Bulkhead radioed the two through the comm link.

"Loud and clear, Bulkhead." Arcee replied back.

"I have a situation."

"Bulkhead, they're children... Humans. It's like taking care of Sam except there are three extra humans." Arcee and Bumblebee screeched to a halt at something Bulkhead had said. "YOU'RE _WHERE_!? _SHE'S_ WHERE!?"

"What should we do?" Raf asked as the three stares at the GroundBridge tunnel from the catwalk. "Bulkhead may have not even realized that she'd followed him."

Sam rushed to the GroundBridge control and typed in the coordinates again. "There. I got a lock-on." He activated the GroundBridge and grabbed some weapons that he might need. "I'm going to go and find her and bring her back before she gets into trouble. In the meantime, Jack, you're in charge." He jumped down from the catwalk and rushed to the GroundBridge.

"Hold up!" Sam stopped and looked to see Jack running towards him. "You're not going there alone, Sam."

Sam sighed impatiently. "Look, Jack, I appreciate your concern, but you need to stay here and man the base. You don't what's like to see the 'Cons in action. I have. A lot of times. So for your own safety, stay here."

Jack stopped Sam in his track by grabbing his arm. "No, Sam. I'm not letting you do this by yourself. I can't let my best friend go out on a dangerous mission by himself without any backup. So I'm coming with you and there's nothing you could say to stop me."

Sam was surprise to hear Jack talk like this. Like a born fighter and leader. Just like Optimus. With a smile, he agrees. "Alright then. Just make sure you don't get in the way."

Jack smiled and looked back at Rafael. "Raf, you're in charge." He called out before he and Sam made their way through the portal.

"In charge of who!?" Raf exclaim before heading to the GroundBridge to catch up with the older boys.

As soon as they disappeared, Arcee contacted them at a bad timing. "Arcee to base, come in. Sam? Listen up, we need you to bridge us back. Hello?" She sighed as she figured out that either no one is there, or that they can't hear her. "Bumblebee, metal to the pedal."

Bulkhead held Miko on his hand as they waited for Bumblebee and Arcee to arrive. "What's taking Bumblebee and Arcee?" He asked impatiently.

"Dude, the 'Cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now. Let's just storm the joint."

"They're here." Bulkhead sighed in relief when they heard the GroundBridge opening. What he didn't expect was Sam, Raf and Jack jumping out of the bridge and not Arcee and Bumblebee.

Miko glared at the three and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why don't those guys hang with their own 'Bots? This is our one-on-one time."

Bulkhead sighed at Miko's childish behavior. She reminds him of Sam when he was young.

"Um, Sam, can I ask you a question?" Rafael walked up to Sam who was taking the lead. "Are your bones suppose to vibrate when you go through the GroundBridge?" He asked in wonder.

Sam stopped walking and pondered as he tries to remember if his bones vibrated when he first went through the GroundBridge. "Don't know." Sam scratched his head. "But I'm sure it isn't hazardous. The GroundBridge is perfectly safe for humans. I mean, look at me. Of all my years of living with the Autobots and going through the bridge every single time, did I end up like some mutant like in the movies?"

"Your sideways grew a bit." Jack replied jokingly. He yelped in pain when Sam whacked him on the head.

"Careful. I'm sensitive about my weight." Sam pouted as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. When turned, he let out a gasp when he saw the Decepticon warship right in front of him. Why he didn't saw that before?

It was too late for them to do anything as the guards spotted them and charged up their weapons at them. "You there!" One of the Vehicons yelled out.

"Scrap!" Bulkhead and the children cursed simultaneously.

* * *

Agent Fowler is hung from the ceiling by chains wrapped around his arms while three Vehicons gathered around him. This is what Sam felt like when he was taken prisoner by the Decepticons, Fowler thought in his head.

"Agent Fowler," Starscream began as he walks around Fowler, "I have one single request... that would save your family the pain of grieving. Tell me the location of the Autobot base."

"No problem. But I need to ask you something first."

Starscream moved closer to Fowler. "Yes? I'm listening."

"I've got an issue with the customer service around here. Can I speak with the manager?" Fowler smiled defiantly.

Starscream blinked his optics and growled. "_I_ make the decisions here. I am in charge!" Starscream turned his back and commanded one of the Vehicons. "Bing the prod."

One of the Vehicons grabbed a prod that was hanging from the wall and gave it to Starscream. "I'll ask nicely one last time. The Autobot base!"

"Sure thing buddy... right after you eat my star-spangled shorts!"

Starscream raised up the Energon prod and slowly pushed it towards Fowler's abdomen, causing Fowler to yell out in pain. "It's true what Shockwave said. Besides that human child, all other human nervous systems don't mix well with Energon."

* * *

In some unknown charted area on Earth, Optimus and Ratchet walks down a path filled with misty fog in a darken chasm. Their mission was to find an old Cybertronian battlefield where a large mass of dead Cybertronians are buried here from the period of the war when Energon started being hidden on other planets. They stopped as they found a graveyard filled with dead Cybertronian bodies.

"For the first time in my life, Optimus... I had hope that you where wrong."

Optimus looked above as a jet flew past them and transformed just a few miles ahead.

"Optimus!" Megatron's voice echoed throughout the area. "Been well? I see you brought your... trusty watchdog. I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrapyard by now. Though I was hoping you would bring your human pet with you so that I may capture him once again."

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" Ratchet took a few steps forward and cracked his knuckles. No one dares to insult him. Only Sam is allow to insult him.

"I know why you're here, Megatron."

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this a long time. And your time has come to an end!" Megatron yelled as he took out a purple, glowing object and threw it into the ground that absorbed it in a matter of moments. The ground began to quake as purple walls of light shone through cracks. "Rise my army!"

The dead Cybertronian warriors rose up from the ground with a moan and a groan like those zombie movies Sam watches all the time. Optimus and Ratchet watches in horror as many dead warriors continues to rise from the ground and walks towards them.

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON!"

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry for taking my sweet time to update. I had so much work to do and I was feeling lazy to write anything.

Updates might be a bit longer because I got a new awesome game called _Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3_. I'm so addicted to the game now.

So thank you all for waiting for this chapter and review.


	14. Darkness Rising, Part Four

Hey, guys. Here is another chapter of this story. I just finished playing _Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3_ last week, and I have time to write this chapter.

Thank you for waiting, and now here is the new chapter. Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter 14: Darkness Rising, Part Four

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors... and his own!" Ratchet said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Not even the dead are free from his warmongering." Optimus added mournfully.

From the top of the cliff, Megatron stares down at the scene as he enjoys the feeling of Unicron's dark power flowing through his body. "At last, symbiosis. I can feel it. I possess complete control over my army. Destroy them!" Megatron commanded to his undead warriors.

Optimus began shooting at the incoming horde of zombies while he and Ratchet began backing away. It seems that shooting at them doesn't seems to work as they keep on getting back up. "Optimus, if our combatants are already deceased, how can we possibly defeat them? And don't say 'Shoot them in the head'. That only works on Sam's movies." Ratchet added with a small humor.

"Ratchet, retreat! Bridge yourself back to base!"

"No, I shall stand with you, Optimus." Ratchet took out his blades and stood beside Optimus. "Sam will have my head if I leave you here fighting against these monsters all by yourself."

Optimus gave a tiny smile behind his battle mask at the mention of Sam worrying for him. Ratchet charges at the Terrorcons and began slicing the Terrorcons and dodging each blow they can give out at their slow pace. Ratchet saw a twitching dismembered arm have stopped moving and its purple glow seems to fade out as well. "I recommend dissection. The smaller the pieces, the better." He advised. "And Sam says that the only way to kill a zombie is to shoot them in the head. Wait till I prove him wrong." Ratchet said smugly.

Optimus gave a small roll of his optics before withdrawing his cannons and took out his blades and began slicing down the Terrorcons along with Ratchet.

"I have mastered Dark Energon. When you fall, Optimus... You too shall join my army." Megatron proclaimed.

Optimus narrowed his optics at Megatron before slicing more Terrorcons at a fast pace.

* * *

The three Vehicons from above began shooting at the three boys whom has unknowingly entered Decepticon territory. The boys dodged every single shot that the Vehicons fired. One blast threw Sam to the ground while trying to protect Rafael. In an instant, Jack rushed to Sam's and Raf's side and protected them by covering them with his own body.

Bulkhead appeared in front of the three boys and opened his door. "Get in, now!" He yelled. They didn't need to be told twice as they quickly got in. Bulkhead quickly drove away, evading from the attack.

"Nice timing, Bulk." Sam sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Bulkhead." Jack sighed as well

"Yeah, thanks." Rafael agreed.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Bulkhead demanded with a bit of frustration.

"We were worried about Miko. Have you seen her?"

"What's she look like?" Miko joked as she popped out from the backseat.

Bulkhead slid behind a huge boulder and opened his door. "Everyone out! And this time, _please_ wait here." He pleaded to the kids as they got out of the vehicle. Once they are out, Bulkhead drove towards the Nemesis ship. Bulkhead jumped and transformed back into his robot form and grabbed on the cliff. He scaled up the cliff and climbed aboard the Nemesis. Bulkhead smashed a Vehicon and used that same Vehicon as a shield to guard himself from the incoming attack. Bulkhead blasted the 'Con off balance before body slamming the Vehicon.

He looked over the ship to make sure the kids are safe from harm. But there was one missing from the group. "Where's Miko!?" He asked. He felt something banging in his chest and opened it only to have Miko pop up from his chest while taking a huge breath of air. "Miko?"

"I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry." She apologized before covering her mouth to prevent from throwing up again. Bulkhead helped Miko out of his chest and placed her on the floor. "Remind me never to do that again."

Before Bulkhead could scold Miko for her stowaway, he was tackled by a Vehicon. Bulkhead easily overpowered the 'Con and flipped him over and punched him to death. He looked up to see more reinforcement headed his way. Bulkhead tore off the ship's satellite and threw it at the incoming Decepticons. Bulkhead picked up Miko and rushed to the open hatch of the ship and jumped in.

Back at the three boys, they are feeling uneasy as they hear the sound of gunfire ceased. "Think they forgot about us?" Rafael asked. His question was answered when three Vehicons showed up behind them and captured them.

Bulkhead ran through the hallway of the ship to find where the 'Cons are keeping Fowler prisoner. He picked up the pace when he saw Miko trying her best to keep herself from heaving again. Up ahead, he spotted two more Decepticons and the two spotted them as well. He slid Miko right underneath them while Bulkhead punched the two Vehicons.

Miko yelped when she came to a halt. "I'm gonna heave again." She proclaimed. She was quickly scooped up by Bulkhead and the two continue to run.

In a different corridor, three Vehicons walks down the hallway with the boys in their hands. Sam felt his heart hammer in fear as he looks around the familiar hallway. He never thought that he might find himself captured again and taken back to the warship and probably experimented again. Surely, the Decepticons already knows of his mysterious revival back from the dead and was also ordered to bring him back to the lab alive. He began trying to squirm his way out, but no such luck. The 'Con that is holding him has his arms pinned.

"Take the two to the brig." One of the Vehicon ordered. "Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

"What about this one here?" The Vehicon raised up Sam.

"Take him back to the lab. Lord Megatron wants him back there once he's captured again."

The Vehicon nodded before he went to the other direction, taking Sam along with him. They didn't get far as Bumblebee and Arcee came knocking over the Vehicons. Arcee quickly transformed into her robot form and caught Jack and Rafael from falling while Bumblebee did the same with Sam, then pulling him close to his chest after he caught him.

"Appreciate clearing the front door for us, but storming in the Decepticon warship was not in the activities list." Arcee scolded the boys.

"Well, it is now." Sam remarked. "Including rescuing Fowler."

Arcee gave a glare before they all began running down the corridor to search for Fowler. When she got to the corner of the hallway, she leaned to the wall with her weapon armed and ready. She turned around the corner and pointed her gun at the newcomer.

"Friendly!" She yelled quickly.

"Hello!" Bulkhead greeted, with his cannon aiming as well.

Arcee sighed in relief. "Brought the humans, huh?"

"You try getting them to stay behind." Bulkhead whined.

"In any case, we need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here."

"He's in the brig." Jack informed.

* * *

Fowler became weaken by the torture Starscream has giving him. He could now say that he now knows how Sam felt when he was captured by the Decepticons. But this is nothing in comparison from what Sam went through. Even so, he is not going to break. No way in Uncle Sam's beard is he ever going to give in to the pain and torture. He will remain strong, for Sam. No way will he tell the 'Cons the location of the 'Bots' base and have them lay their metal finger on his grandson again.

"My dear Agent Fowler." Starscream enters the room with a sickening smile. "You do realize the Autobots have abandoned you. I am the only one you can rely upon now. So tell me what I want to know... or..." Starscream raised up the Energon prod in suggestion.

Fowler knew that was a flat-out lie. He knows that the Autobots will never abandon one of their own. They have proven him that when Sam was captured by the Decepticons. They had searched high and low for the boy without any pitstop, without any sign of giving up. Even if they did were to abandon him, Sam will surely persuade them to rescue him. He has them wrapped around his little finger.

A distant sound of gunfire was heard from inside the brig and everyone looked at the door. Fowler knew that the Autobots has come to his rescue and decided to have a little fun with Starscream. "They're in...secret government base."

Starscream realized that Fowler is telling him the location of the base and he leaned a bit closer. "Yes? Go on."

"In the old steel mill. Or was it under that carnival funhouse?" Fowler smirked at Starscream.

Starscream snarled in anger, having been played by a human yet again. Starscream gives him a jolt with the Energon prod, stunning him into unconsciousness. "Someone find out what is going on out there!" Starscream ordered the two Vehicon guards.

* * *

The door of the ship's bridge was being banged loudly. One of the Vehicon went to go answer it, only to get shot when the door opened. Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead charged inside the bridge and shot all the Vehicons that were inside.

"Clear." Arcee announced as the kids walked inside the room. "Wait here." She instructed the kids. Bumblebee gave a questioning buzz. "They're are slowing us down and the Decepticons are still after Sam. They'll be alright in here, as long as they stay put." With one last look at the kids, the Autobots readied their weapons and left the kids at the ship's bridge.

After the door to the bridge closed, Miko looked back at her companions with glee. "That...was intense." She commented about the battle.

Sam hummed in agreement, smiling. "I know, right? Did you see the way Bulkhead thrashed against that 'Con? That was so freakin' cool! It's been three years since I've seen any intense fighting between Autobots and Decepticons."

Miko glared playfully at Sam. "Man, I am so jealous of you right now! Not only you get to live with the Autobots, but you also get front row seats on the action."

"How about we make it our activities list?" Sam asked Miko. "The next time the Autobots goes on a mission, we tag along with them and see all the action."

"Aw, yeah!" Miko agreed.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Is he the only person in here that is sane? Well, Rafael is, but not Sam and Miko. They came here to bring Miko back before she gets into any trouble, not encouraging her to do this again. "Sam!" Jack yelled. "We came here to scold her for her behavior, not encouraging her!"

"Fine, fine." Sam sighed before looking back at Miko again with his narrowing eyes. "Miko, what you did was irrational. When you tag along with an Autobot on their mission, you are suppose to stay hidden to prevent yourself from getting exposed to the Decepticons. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." She saluted playfully.

Sam was pleased with her answer and turn to face Jack. "There. All done scolding."

Jack stared at Sam with disbelief. "Sam!" He yelled out angrily. "You were suppose to yell at Miko for getting us stuck in this situation!"

"I'm sorry. Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko stepped in with a furious look on her face.

"You wanted us to be a band. Doesn't that usually mean playing together?" Jack retorted.

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo."

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety. Unlike someone over here." Jack looked at Sam in which Sam stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is your name 'Optimus'? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much..."

Their little ranting was cut off by a yell. "Stop it! Both of you!" Rafael yelled before running off and sat on a step.

The others followed him, feeling guilty for upsetting Rafael. "H-hey, Raf, Raf, it's...it's ok." Jack spoke softly.

"Yeah, we're gonna be fine." Miko placed a reassuring hand on Raf's shoulder.

"Our 'Bots will come back for us." Jack added.

"Yeah, they're gonna take us home." Miko said as she rubbed his shoulder softly in comfort.

"How do you know?" Rafael muttered unconvinced.

The others were taken aback at Raf's lack of faith on the Autobots. Sam scootch himself between Jack and Raf before placing an arm around Raf's shoulder. "I should know. Remember when I told you that I was captured by the Decepticons three years ago?" Sam waited for Rafael to nod before continuing. "From what Ratchet told me, the Autobots never gave up on me. Day and night, they never stopped searching for me. They made it their top priority to find me and to bring me back home, to them. After a month of searching, they found me and brought me back home. So when either one of us say that the 'Bots will take us back home safely, you better believe that the 'Bots will bring us back home." Sam said with a smile.

Rafael couldn't help but smile back as well. "Thanks, Sam." He said as he hugged Sam.

"It's nothing, really." Sam hugged back as well.

Miko and Jack smiled, seeing that Rafael is calm now. Jack looked around the room until something caught his eye. "Hey, Sam? You've been living with the Autobots since you were a baby, right?"

Sam looked at him with confusion, wondering why is he asking that. "Yeah. Why?"

"They must've taught you how to read their language, right?"

"Yes. They taught me how to read and write Cybertronian."

"What do you make of that?" Jack pointed at the computer.

Sam narrowed his eyes to get a better look. He jumped down the steps and head towards the computer to get a better look. After he's finish scanning, he groan in frustration. "Damn it! These are advance Cybertronian schematics. I can't read it." He curse Ratchet for nothing giving him advance lessons.

"But are they important?"

"As far as I know, yes, yes they are."

* * *

Starscream is beginning to get impatient as the shooting keeps getting closer and closer. "Wake up, you pathetic lump of flesh!"

"Hmm... grandma? Is it cookie time." Fowler asked groggily before falling unconscious again.

Starscream growled in frustration. The door opened from behind and he looked to see the Vehicon standing on the other side of the door. "Well?" He demanded.

The Vehicon fell down to the floor, revealing Bulkhead with his cannon up. Bulkhead shot the last of the guard before he and Bumblebee jumped into the room with their cannons aiming at Starscream.

In return, Starscream took aim at Fowler. "Not so fast." He felt a tapping on the top of his head and looked up to find Arcee is balancing in the shaft right above him, aiming her gun downward.

"I wouldn't." She threatens.

"Oh, but I _might_..." Starscream sneered. Everyone is at a standstill, with three Autobots aiming at the smirking Starscream while he aims at Fowler, knowing that the three won't do anything stupid that might harm a human. "Now, Agent Fowler and I will take our leave."

"The emu said... yeah!" Fowler croaked out loud which distracted Starscream.

Bumblebee took the distraction to his advantage and shot Starscream's arm. The Autobots began shooting as well while Starscream dodges all the blast. Knowing that his is pointless, he transform into his jet mode and fled the brig.

* * *

"We've got to get this to Optimus." Sam proclaim.

"How do you know it isn't just a recipe for space-nacho?" Miko asked as she slumped her shoulders. "Besides, you said you couldn't even read that thing."

"Yes, but I do know some of these writing."

"Can you... download it?" Jack asked.

"I've got a flash drive." Rafael announced as he dug into his backpack and pulled out his flash drive. "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is way alien."

Everyone slowly turn towards the sound of the footsteps to see a Vehicon entering the room. They quickly took shelter under the computer to avoid being spotted. What they didn't know was that Rafael went back to get his forgotten backpack.

The Vehicon heard the ruffling noise and turn to the direction of the noise to see the human. Rafael yelped when the 'Con took aim at him. Sam took action and went to the other direction of the room.

"Hey!" Sam yelled to get the 'Con's attention. He unsheathe his hidden blade from within his jacket sleeve and took a standing position. "Come n' get me." He taunted before he began running away in order to have the 'Con chase him.

The 'Con ignored Rafael and went after Sam. He began shooting at Sam while picking up his pace. He never knew that the boy could run so fast. Sam began dodging each blast while leading him away from his friends. He made a quick u-turn and ran under the 'Con. But Sam wasn't quick on dodging the next attack as one of the blast hit right near him, injuring his right leg.

Sam cried out in pain before falling to the ground. The others gasp at this and Miko covered her eyes with her hands, but opened a small gap in between her fingers to see the action. Jack took action as he ran to Sam and swiftly picked him up bridal style – much to Sam's embarrassment – and carried him behind cover just before the 'Con could grab him. Jack was surprise that Sam is so light-weighted.

"Why do you weight so light?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"Shut up!" Sam slapped on Jack's shoulder, and then hiding his burning face on Jack's chest.

Jack chuckled at Sam's predicament. "Is that any way for a damsel in distress to talk to their knight in shining armor?"

Sam felt his face burn even more. "Just shut up and let's get out of here!"

Jack agreed before turning to Miko who is still hiding. "Miko, take a picture!"

"Great idea!" Miko jumped in joy before taking out her cellphone and took a picture of Jack, still holding Sam in his arms.

"Not of US!" Sam cried out in dismay.

"Oops, sorry." She apologized before turning her attention to the 'Con. "Hey, you!" She walked out of her hiding space and took a picture of the 'Con.

"Not of that! Of THAT!" Jack pointed at the computer.

"Oh." She said as she realized her mistake and took the correct picture before the Vehicon fired a few rounds and caused an explosion.

Using the smoke to their advantage, the kids leg it from the room, followed by the Decepticon. The Vehicon raised his weapon, ready to strike down the humans, but was interrupted by a loud honk.

Bulkhead transformed into his robot form and tackled and punch the living daylight out of him before transforming back into his vehicle form. At the same time, Arcee and Bumblebee arrived as well. Bumblebee opened his door to let Rafael and Miko in.

"I told you to stay put!" Arcee yelled in frustration as Jack carefully placed Sam on Arcee's seat and Jack climbed on behind him.

"Yeah, well, there has been a change of plans!" Sam remarked.

"A plan that involves you getting injured?" She retorted back.

"Smart, right?" Sam asked jokingly.

Arcee sighed tiredly before they all drove away, escaping the Decepticon warship.

"I like pie. Can we stop for pie?" Fowler asked in daze as he popped up from behind Bee's backseat.

"You found Fowler! ROCK ON!" Miko cheered as Fowler passed out again.

* * *

Back at the darken canyon, Optimus and Ratchet are beginning to have a rough time as they continue to cut down the Terrorcons. Optimus and Ratchet stood back-to-back as more Terrorcons began to surround them.

"Optimus," Ratchet called out, getting tired, "This prolonged exposure to Dark Energon... is sapping our strength."

"We cannot falter now." Optimus encouraged.

The two charged again, slicing down the Terrorcons. Eventually, the Terrorcons began piling themselves under Optimus, and then Ratchet.

Megatron laughed as he enjoys his enemies being brought down by his army of the undead. He became a bit amused as Optimus managed to free himself from the pile with both his cannon and his blade. Optimus rushed to aid Ratchet by removing the Terrorcons that were piling up on him.

"After all these years, Optimus... Still at the top of your game." Megatron commented him. He watches as they have defeated their last wave of the undead. "Bravo, Optimus." He applauded for his achievement. "Though this is but a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event."

Optimus withdrew his weapons before he starts climbing up to Megatron. "You will not prevail, Megatron. Not while Energon still flows through my veins."

"Fitting, for it is Dark Energon which flows through mine. And once I'm done with you, Optimus, I'll be taking your pet as my own." Megatron smirked at Optimus.

Optimus knows what he's referring to and he let his anger break loose. No way is he letting Megatron get his dirty hands on his Sam and use him for his twisted pleasure. He attempts to swipe at Megatron, but the 'Con jumped back and transformed into his jet mode and flies off. Ratchet joined Optimus at the top of the cliff as Optimus helped him.

"If this wasn't Megatron's endgame... What is?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

* * *

Back at the base, Optimus had welded a metal brace onto Ratchet's injured arm while Sam wrapped his wounded leg with bandages while shirtless, being oblivious to the ogling stares from Jack and Optimus.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Miko asked with great concern.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet answered.

"Zombies?" Sam and Miko asked in unison. "You fought zombies, and I missed it?" Miko whined as she crossed her arms.

"And speaking of zombies," Ratchet turn his attention to Sam who has just finished taking care of his wounded leg and putting on a shirt, "Sam, I was right about zombies. They can only die if you cut off their limbs. They don't die by shooting them in the head."

Sam glared at the smug look on Ratchet's face before facing in a different direction with a pout on his lips.

"Bulkhead..." Optimus called out. "You exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you. And letting Sam get injured in the process."

"It won't happen again, Optimus. I promised."

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault." Miko stepped in to defend him. "And check it out. Recon!" Miko flipped her phone with the discovery they found.

Optimus leaned down to get a closer look at the picture. "Ratchet, have look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

Ratchet leaned down was well but was confused at what he saw. "I... don't understand."

Miko lowered down her phone to get a look of it herself. "Oops. That's the 'Con who tried to blow Raf and Sam away. At least, that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill."

"Miko, Raf and Sam was almost killed. This isn't a game! When are you gonna get that through your thick skull!?" Jack snapped at Miko.

"Um... we were all almost killed, Jack. You, me, Raf, Sam... even them!" Miko yelled back.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots... then I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore."

This caught everyone by surprise.

"Jack," Optimus spoke softly, "putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However... It is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk... but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

The GroundBridge was opened rather quickly after Optimus finished his talk. "No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door." Ratchet said, feeling joy that Jack is leaving. Just two more to go.

Jack sighed before walking down the stairs and head towards the GroundBridge. He stopped when Arcee came up to him. "I know, you don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee said quietly and sadly as she recalled that part of her memory.

Jack continues to walk through the GroundBridge without looking back. Ratchet closed the bridge once he was sure that Jack made it through. The whole place became quiet until Ratchet decided to break the silence.

"Now then, Miko, can I see that picture that you have?" Ratchet asked eagerly.

"Yeah, sure." Miko gave Sam her cellphone so he can have it uploaded to the large computer.

Once the upload was complete, Ratchet began scanning on the picture. But there was one picture that brighten up his mood. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Everyone went to look at what Ratchet was talking about and saw something completely hilarious.

Sam, on the other hand, was fuming with embarrassment. "Fragging pits of hell!" He curse aloud. "Miko, I thought I told you to delete that photo!"

"You didn't say anything." Miko smiled cheekily. "And besides, you two look make a cute couple." She teased at Sam.

Sam growled before diving into the couch, burying his head under the pillow and trying to mute out all the laughters.

What everyone didn't know was that someone does not like what he was seeing. His Sammy was in the arms of another male. Optimus was glad Jack left the Autobots. There is no way is he letting Jack steal his Sam.

* * *

"Please, Lord Megatron, I meant no..." Starscream didn't even finished his sentence as he was slapped by Megatron.

"I ordered you to await my command!" Megatron backhanded Starscream again, sending him flying few feet away. "And instead, your mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my ship! And the delay of my plans!"

Starscream jumped as he began to crawl away from the approaching leader. "My intentions were pure, Master. I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus."

Megatron slammed his foot on Starscream's head. "NO ONES RIDS ME OF OPTIMUS PRIME BUT ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? DO YOU!?" Megatron yelled out in fury as he added pressure on his foot against Starscream.

Starscream began to choke as he attempts to speak. "Lord Megatron, I will make things right, I swear! I know how to set your plans back on course!"

Megatron released his footing before picking Starscream by the throat. "Explain, Starscream. Quickly."

* * *

It was nighttime at Jasper, and Jack is found tweaking something in his bike with the garage door open. He looked up to see a familiar green truck and an asian girl at his driveway.

"Now I understand why you have to rush home." She said sarcastically as she walked inside the garage.

"Don't you have something more exciting to do, Miko?"

"So, this is where you hang, huh?" Miko asked, ignoring Jack's question. "Back home in Tokyo, I have loving parents, and two pure-bred cats, Chi Chi and Ding Dong. I went to the best school, took piano lessons since I was three..."

"How nice of you." Jack sighed, uninterested.

"No, how boring." She corrected. "It wasn't me. Why do you think I jumped at the chance of transfer here?"

Jack scoffed in disbelief. "To Jasper, Nevada. The entertainment capital of the world?"

"Yeah, well, the brochure lied. Piano lessons were starting to look pretty good in fact. But then, the last couple of days happened."

"Do you have a point?" Jack asked impatiently.

"You bet. I saw what you did today. When you tagged along to save me. When you saved Sam with that style." Miko gave a teasing smile.

Jack ignored that last comment before getting up and heading towards his bike. "I've been raised to be responsible. To my school, to my mom, my job, to Sam..."

"Dude, hear me out. You're no fry-cook, you're a rockstar! Stop trying to pretend you're normal, Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more. With the rest of us."

"Thanks, Miko, but I think normal suits me fine."

Miko exasperated at Jack before leaving the driveway with Bulkhead. Jack looked back to watch them leave before going back to attach the wheel on his bike.

* * *

Ratchet, meanwhile, is checking out the data Miko photographed after poking fun at Optimus over the picture Miko took about Jack carrying Sam like a bride. He finished checking over the data and stare at it in shock. "Optimus!" He called out to him. "These are engineering specs of a space-time vortex generator."

"Megatron is building a SpaceBridge. If he hasn't already." Optimus realized gravely.

"The sooner he leaves, the better." Bulkhead remarked.

"Bulkhead... a SpaceBridge runs in two directions." Optimus informs. "Megatron may not be using it to leave Earth, but to bring through his conquering army."

"The main event Megatron referred to." Ratchet added. "But the only place Megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen warriors..."

"Precisely." Optimus nodded, knowing what Ratchet is mentioning to.

"Cybertron."

* * *

I thank you all for waiting while I finish playing my game. You all know how guys are when it comes to video games.

Well, hope you guys like this chapter, and review.


	15. Darkness Rising, Part Five

It seems like forever since I last update. Well, you got to blame school for keeping me way from my story... And my laziness.

So here is the new chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Darkness Rising, Part Five

It's morning in Jasper, and at the KO Drive In, Jack arrives in his bike. He parks his bike on the bike rack and began chaining it up. He looked up at the KO Burger sign and sighed sadly. Already, he's beginning to regret of ever leaving the Autobots. He doesn't even know what was he thinking back there. He only said all of that because he was angry. Angry at Miko, because of her, Sam was almost killed. Yes, Raf was there too and he too was almost killed, but Sam is the most important person in his life – second to his mom – and he'll never forgive himself if anything bad happens to Sam.

Just looking at the KO Burger restaurant made him sigh in boredom. He's really starting to miss the others. He could still see Sam, Raf and Miko at school, but he can't hang out with the Autobots or be near them. During those past few days, he grew to like the Autobots. After all, they are Sam's family. He could see why Sam loves them so much.

His ears perked up when he heard a familiar motor engine getting closer. He turned around and saw Arcee and Sam as the two parked beside him. "Sam? Arcee? What are you guys doing here?"

"I sort of skipped breakfast this morning and Ratchet is after my head right now." Sam replied sheepishly. "So I came here to get some breakfast. So chop-chop and get your butt moving. I'm hungry."

Jack smiled as the two went inside the restaurant. He served Sam his breakfast and watched as he began to devour the food. He must be really hungry, Jack thought to himself. He decided he should get right to business. He left the cash register and sat on the same table Sam is sitting. "Alright, I know why you are here." He said seriously.

Sam looked up from his food and stare at Jack. "Duh, of course you do. I told you why I came here."

"Yes, but that's not what I'm meant."

"Then what?" Sam asked as he continues to eat.

"You came here to convince me to come back to the Autobots. Isn't that right?"

Sam stopped eating and slowly placed his fork on his tray of foods. He look up and had a serious expression on his face. "That's what I came here to talk about as well. To tell you the truth, I didn't come here to convince you to come back."

Jack felt a bit hurt from that. He was sure that Sam would be the one to pester him to come back to no end until he gives in and rejoins the gang. That is what he actually hopes for Sam to do. "Then what did you come here for, besides eating here?" Jack asked nervously.

Sam sighed. It really hurts for him to say it, but there is no other choice. He wish it didn't have to resort to this. "I came here to end our friendship, Jack."

Jack felt his heart stop at those words that came out of Sam's lips. He hoped to God that he heard it wrong. "Wh-what?" He asked, wanting to make sure he heard right.

Sam gave a sad sigh. He doesn't want to repeat it again. It hurts to say it. "I said I'm here to end our friendship."

"But why? Did I do something that made you say that?"

"Actually...you did."

Jack was a bit shocked. Since when did he do or said anything that might end their friendship? He tried to remember anything he might've done for Sam to declare that their friendship was over.

Sam could see the confusion in Jack's eyes and began to explain. "It's because you decided to leave the Autobots is because I have to end our friendship."

"What!?" Jack yelled out in anger, catching some unwanted attention from costumers. He smiled apologetic at the people before turning his attention back to Sam with an angry glare. "So you're saying that our friendship has to end because I left the Autobots? Is that it?" Jack quietly yelled at Sam, feeling hurt that Sam wanted to end their friendship just because he left the Autobots.

"You didn't let me finish." Sam spoke calmly, but doing his best not snap back at Jack for that accusation. "The reason why is because it's for your own safety."

"My safety?" Jack asked confusingly.

Sam nodded. "You see, you no longer have an Autobot guardian to protect you from the Decepticons. And without an Autobot by your side, you will make an easy target for the Decepticons to capture."

"Ok, but why would the 'Cons want me if I am no longer part of the Autobots?"

"They will use you to get to me."

Now that clear things up. Jack remembers that the Decepticons are still after Sam because of his ability to have Energon in his veins. And what better way to capture him is by using one of his human friends as a hostage. And since Jack is no longer protected by the Autobots, they will come to him and use him as hostage to get to Sam.

"But will I be able to see you in school?" Jack asked, hoping that he could at least see him everyday in school.

Sam shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Jack. The Autobots have decided that it would be best to pull me out of school after Spring Break and have me home-schooled. Or not go to school anymore since I'm already at university graduate level." He stood up and walk over to Jack. "I wish it didn't come to this. Us no longer being friends. But it's for your own safety and your mom's." He leaned down and gave a peck on Jack's forehead. "I'm gonna miss my knight in shining armor." He jokes sadly, remembering what Jack said to him just yesterday. He picked up his tray and threw his food away in the trash before leaving the restaurant.

Jack stared at Sam's retreating figure, and with each walking steps, he could feel Sam walking out of his life. But he wasn't worried. He knows that once after the war between Autobots and Decepticons are over, Sam will come back and they'll be together again. But how long will that be? Days? Months? Years? Maybe never? Oh, hell no. He is not having any of that. He can't live one day without Sam. He needs Sam to be by his side at all time. He made it his job to protect Sam. Making up his mind, he went after Sam to tell him his decision... Not before he goes to tell his boss that he's taking a day off.

* * *

"How did he took it?" Arcee asked as Sam walked out of the restaurant.

"I don't know." Sam sighed as he got on Arcee.

"Why don't you just tell him? He's right there."

Sam looked up from Arcee and saw Jack coming out, heading in their direction. "Jack, what is it?"

"I have decided that I should come back." Jack smiled at Sam and Arcee.

"Really?" Sam asked and Jack nodded back. Without thinking, Sam jumped on Jack – legs wrapped his waist, and kissed him on the lips.

Jack was caught off-guard when Sam latched himself onto him and then kissed him. Truth be told, he was liking this. He had dreams of kissing Sam and now his dream came true. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and kissed him back.

It took a few seconds to realize what Sam was doing. Sam pulled away from the kiss and looked away shyly. "I'm, uh, sorry, Jack. Guess I got carried away when you said you're coming back."

Jack chuckled. "It's alright, Sam. And besides," Jack rested his forehead against Sam's, "I kind of like this side of you." Jack smiled, causing Sam to blush even more. Before he could say anything, Arcee interrupted them.

"Hate to break the lovey-dovey moment," Sam and Jack stiffen, having completely forgotten that Arcee was with them, "but we need to head back to base."

Jack carefully let go of Sam and regained his composure. "Sure, Arcee. Let's get going." He made his way to Arcee and got on. "Sam, you coming?" He called as he noticed Sam hasn't moved an inch.

Sam snapped out of his stupor and looked at Jack with sheepish smile. "Sorry there, Jack. I was thinking about something." He quickly got on and sat behind Jack.

"Thinking about the kiss, eh, Sam?" Arcee asked teasingly as she revved up her engine and pulled out of the parking lot, heading in the direction of the base.

Sam blushed and hid his face behind Jack's back. "Shut it, Arcee. And you better not tell anyone about what happen today."

"Whatever." Arcee plans to tell everyone about this, including Optimus. She could imagine how livid Optimus will be when he finds out that Sam was kissed by Jack, even though Sam was the one who initiated the kiss. It's a shame that Optimus doesn't lose his cool. But if it has to do with a male flirting with Sam, then it becomes quite entertaining to see Optimus going all possessive over Sam.

Jack smiles at Sam's predicament. He felt happy that he gets to be even closer to Sam. All these years of being friends with Sam, he never _this _close to Sam. Perhaps it's because he has to keep a secret about the Autobots that prevents him from knowing more of Sam and his life.

At any case, he was glad that he decided to stay with the Autobots. It means that he gets to know more about Sam and his robotic family. Not only that, he gets to protect Sam at all cause. And of course that includes Miko and Raf. But he'll always protect Sam. He is the knight, and Sam is the princess, who is in need of protecting. He laughed inwardly at calling Sam a princess. If he would have said it in Sam's face, he was sure he would be blushing mad.

His broke out of his musing when he heard the entrance to the base opened. He must've been in deep thought that he didn't noticed that they arrived at the base. Arcee honked her horn to get the attention of others of her arrival and the two boys.

"Hey, guess who's back!" Jack called out as he and Sam got out of Arcee, allowing her to transform back into her robot form.

"Autobots, prepare for departure." Optimus commanded, not giving a glance or a 'hello' to Jack. Guess he's still mad about what he did to Sam – carrying him like a bride. That's his job, not Jack.

Jack frowned at the lack of greeting. He thought that they might welcome him back, saying stuff like 'glad to have you back' or 'we missed you'. But instead, he got the cold shoulder. Well, it matters not to him. As long as he's close to Sam, then that's fine.

"Where to?" Arcee asked.

"The final frontier." Miko answered.

"Space?" Jack asked surprised. "I thought they didn't have any way to get there." He told Sam.

"They don't...really."

Jack sighed before smiling at Arcee. "Be seein' you?" Arcee smiled at Jack before joining with the others.

"Be careful, Bee." Raf told Bumblebee. Bee buzzed at Raf as he joined with Optimus.

"I'm so jealous." Miko stated.

"Don't even think about following me." Bulkhead warned her before she could attempt a stowaway again. From what he learned from Sam, is that humans can't breathe in space. And if they can't breathe, they die. But he's sure that Miko knows that and won't following him this time.

As the Autobots preparing for their departure, Optimus walked to Sam, who was now preparing the Sickbay, just in case. Sam heard footsteps heading his way and looked up to see Optimus coming. He smiles brightly at him. "Hey, Optimus."

Optimus kneel down in front of Sam. "I'm trusting you to be at your best behavior while I'm gone, okay."

"I'm always at my best behavior." Sam pouted at him.

Optimus noticed something is bothering Sam. His eyes says it all. "Sam, is something bothering with you?"

"Of course not. What made you say that?" He asked, trying to sound innocent and convincing.

"Sam." Optimus's voice and look was stern. "I known you for a long time now to know something is bothering you."

Sam gave a smile of surrender. He shouldn't bother hiding anything from Optimus. He could read him easily like a book. "It's just that... I'm afraid, Optimus. Afraid that I might lose you. I don't want to lose you or anyone, just like I lost Cliffjumper." He spoke softly, not letting anyone hear their conversation. He clutched his heart as he continues to speak. "The pain of losing Uncle Cliff still hurts. I can't afford to lose any more of my loved ones. Please, make sure you guys come back. Make sure _you_ come back to me. I'll be completely devastated if you don't come back. Don't leave me, Optimus." Sam said pleadingly.

Optimus remained quiet for awhile, taking in on what Sam had said. It pains him to see Sam still suffering of losing his uncle. And now, he's afraid. Afraid of losing more of his loved ones, afraid of him leaving Sam all alone. With his blazing blue optics filled with determination not to let Sam down, he scooped him up and pulled him close to his spark chamber. "I promise you, Sam, that I _will_ come back safe and sound. I will make sure the others arrive back here safely from this mission." He will do what ever it take to keep Sam happy.

Sam smiled and tipped-toed to give Optimus a quick peck on the cheek. "Go kick some aft, big guy."

Optimus felt his spark pulse real fast from that small kiss. He too gave a small kiss on Sam's cheek before activating his battle mask. "I'll be back before you know it." Optimus's lips quirked in a small smile at Sam's flustered face. He placed him back to the ground before moving to join his Autobots. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

The four Autobots transformed into their vehicle form and drove through the GroundBridge. Upon arrival in space, they transformed back into their robot form and Optimus instructed them to activate their gravitational magnet as soon as they made contact to the giant, circular SpaceBridge on space. When they looked behind, they spotted the Nemesis ship arriving as well.

"So Megatron's packing enough Dark Energon to raise Cybertronian's dead?" Arcee asked.

"And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the SpaceBridge, nothing gets in... or out!" The Autobots readied their weapons and took aim at the ship, waiting for them to make the first move.

Megatron chuckles as he sees the Autobots aiming their weapons at the ship through the monitor. "Optimus Prime never disappoints. Unlike _you_, Starscream." Megatron snarled at Starscream.

Starscream chuckles nervously. "No need for concern, Master. Soundwave is locking on to Cybertron's coordinates... per my instructions."

After a few minutes of no action, Arcee broke the silence. "Well, what are they waiting for?" She asked with impatience.

Optimus withdrew his weapon and narrowed his optics, zooming onto a broken dish. "It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigational system."

"Huh, that's my handiwork." Bulkhead stated proudly.

"Great job, Bulkhead." Optimus complimented. "Without the dish, Megatron would be unable to aim the SpaceBridge at Cybertron."

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Rafael asked Ratchet.

"Naturally." He replied. "But Cybertron is many light years away. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise."

"If Megatron went to the travel of rendezvousing with his SpaceBridge, he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one." Optimus said with suspicion.

Ratchet hummed in thought. "From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio-telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio-telescope dishes? Like the giant sized array in Texas?" Rafael suggested as he showed Ratchet the giant dishes on the computer.

"Good thinking, Raf. Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard."

"You, soldier!" Fowler yelled which got the attention of others. "You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!" He ordered before passing out again.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet commented.

"So what should we do?" Sam asked. "I know we could hack into the array's system, but it's no use. Their firewalls are too thick. I couldn't get in." Sam noticed all eyes are on him and he knew what they are thinking. "What? I was bored and had nothing else to do." He once tried to hack into the dish few years ago due to boredom, but their system has very strong firewalls.

"Wait, Sam, what about getting you all the way in? Like 'inside-the-building' in?"

Sam hummed in thought before face lit up. "I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall. Good thinking, Jack."

Optimus immediately stepped in and decline the idea. "The risk is too great, the Decepticons would be there. Perhaps even on sight."

"Optimus, with all due respect... you said it yourself, this is bigger than the safety of us three humans."

"Yeah," Miko stepped in to help Jack convince Optimus, "if we let the 'Cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on our planet."

"Sam?" Optimus awaits for Sam's answer. He was hesitant on letting Sam go on this mission. He is worry that the Decepticons might be there, waiting to ambush them and take Sam away again.

Jack, Miko and Rafael looked at Sam, waiting for his decision. After a few seconds, he smiled. "Let's get right to it." He said determinedly.

Ratchet set the coordinates to the array and activated the GroundBridge. The four humans ran through the GroundBridge as they hear fighting through the comm link knowing that the battle against the Decepticons began. The kids arrived at the array safely, but it would have seem that Jack, Miko and Raf are having trouble keeping their balance as they moan in sickness.

"I hate you right now, Sam." Jack groan in discomfort. "You're used to going in and out of the GroundBridge, that you became immune from getting sick."

"Yeah, well, suck it up, you three. We have a job to do." Sam began running towards the building, knowing that they don't have time to lag around. The others saw Sam running towards the building and they followed him, not wanting to get lost or anything.

The kids found a small, unused room with a computer in it and Sam quickly sat down and began typing while Miko looks around the empty hallway before closing the door. "Security sure is lax in this place." She commented.

"I'm in." Sam announced with a smile before frowning. "And so are the Decepticons."

"What!?"

"How can you tell?"

"It's the same schematics for the SpaceBridge we saw on their warship." He said, showing them the data they saw on the warship. "But this time, we can download it."

Taking his cue, Rafael took out his flash drive and insert it on the PC and Sam began downloading it to the flash drive.

"It appears the Decepticons are synching it to the dishes. But I can synch to them."

"Will they know?" Jack asked nervously.

Sam scoffed before reassuring them. "Even if the 'Cons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house."

Little do the kids know, Soundwave is in the very next room, plugged into the computer system as well. He aligns the array to Cybertron's coordination, causing the SpaceBridge to hum actively.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, the SpaceBridge is ready for activation." Starscream announced.

"Finally!"

Sam growled as the screen indicates that Cybertron is locked on. "They're locked on to Cybertron, but not for long." Sam smiled deviously as he works on realigning the arrays back to their original position.

"Starscream! What is happening?" Megatron growled out impatiently.

Fearing Megatron's fury, Starscream quickly contacted Soundwave. "Soundwave! What is happening?"

Responding to Starscream's request to know what's going on, Soundwave taps into the installation's security systems and have located the four kids. He despatch one of his tentacles to stop the kids from interfering.

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron. I'll just undo that again." Sam sighed tiredly.

"What happens when the 'Cons realize they are being punk'd?" Jack asked Sam nervously.

"Relax, Jack. Everything is going to be fine." Sam reassured Jack as he continues to type on the computer.

"Yeah, Jack, what are the 'Cons gonna do? They're probably like a thousand miles away."

The door behind them opened quietly and Soundwave's tentacle slithers behind them. Jack slowly turns around and let out a surprise yell as the tentacle threw Jack and Miko aside and wrapped itself around Sam. The tentacle began retreating with Sam, but Sam quickly placed his feet on the door frame.

"Raf, you need to stop the Decepticons from locking on to Cybertron!" Sam struggled between breaths.

"You can count on me, Sam!" Raf rushed to the computer and began to virtually combat the Decepticons. "I won't let them lock on again." He swore determinedly.

Jack and Miko went to try to pry Sam free from the tentacle. Soundwave noticed Rafael is monitoring the dishes and threw the three kids to the wall and went after Rafael. Rafael quickly jumped on the table to dodge the attack and pulled out his flash drive before he jumped off the table and Soundwave's tentacle destroyed the computer. Miko grabbed an axe and charged at the tentacle, but only to get smacked back to the wall. Soundwave's tentacle grabbed the abandoned axe and raised it up.

"You handed it an axe!?" Jack shouted in disbelief.

"Not good."

Though the kids believed it's about to attack them with the weapon, the tentacle withdraws. Sam began to gave chase and told the others to stay put. But Miko being Miko, she follows him with Jack and Rafael behind her tail.

As Soundwave finished locking on to Cybertron, he used the axe he picked to cut the hard-line. Sam, Miko, Jack and Raf barged into the room where they saw Soundwave about to leave. Miko took out her cellphone and took a photo of Soundwave. Soundwave also took a photo of the four humans with his vizor before transforming into his jet mode and left.

"Why is he leaving?" Miko asked in confusion.

Raf's eyes followed a bunch of wires leading to the main system until he saw a familiar axe. "He cut the hard-line. The dishes are locked on to Cybertron. For good." Rafael proclaimed sadly.

The screen shows that Cybertron is locked on and ready for the SpaceBridge to activate. "Now, Starscream?" Megatron growled impatiently.

"Now." Starscream pressed a button and activated the SpaceBridge.

Megatron arrived at the outer hull of the ship with a huge chunk of Dark Energon on his back. and threw it towards the SpaceBridge. The Dark Energon crashed into Cybertron like a meteor and with that impact, the planet began to glow purple. "Arise, my legion!" Megatron bellowed aloud. In response, the dead warriors of Cybertron began to arise from its burial.

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their SpaceBridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet informed.

"Dark Energon." Optimus said knowingly. "Ratchet, we must destroy the SpaceBridge. There's enough live Energon cursing through it to achieve detonation. But we lack the firepower to ignite it."

"If I knew how the SpaceBridge was engineered, I might find a tactical way of accomplishing that feat."

"Um... would schematics help?" Raf questioned as he raised up his flash drive.

"Optimus, I must say... the SpaceBridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain it's destruction is the only option?" Ratchet asked.

"I am afraid so." Optimus replied. As much as he would like to return to Cybertron, he has someone waiting for him on Earth. And there is no way is he ever going to break his promise to Sam. He will not be the same without Sam.

Ratchet could tell Optimus would not want to go back to Cybertron without Sam, and he smiled a bit so that the humans wouldn't see. He could understand Optimus. Even he would not leave Sam behind. "Then by all means... let us light our darkest hour."

"Autobots, take your positions, and follow Ratchet's lead." Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee nodded before leaving to take their position. Optimus looked up and spotted Megatron in his jet mode. "While I make my stand."

Megatron transformed and landed few yards away from Optimus. "Your fellow Autobots are wise, Optimus. They know when to retreat."

"I hold no illusion about engaging your army, Megatron. But I might derail its objective... by removing its head." Optimus took out his sword, ready for battle.

Megatron laughed evilly. "Highly unlikely, Optimus, as I am infused of their very might!" Megatron boasted.

"One shall stand, one shall fall."

Megatron took out his own blade and with a battle cry, he charged at Optimus and the two began to fight, each blocking each other's move and delivering a punch or two. Megatron punched Optimus in the face and slashed at his abdomen which made Optimus to stagger a bit. He raised his blade in attempt to block Megatron's next attack, but at cause, the blade broke in halve. Megatron gave Optimus a powerful uppercut, grabbed him by the leg in midair, slammed him down and threw him few yards away. Megatron arrived in front of him, raised his blade to deliver the final blow, but was interrupted by a voice through his comm link.

"Master?"

"Starscream, what is it!?" Megatron snarled angrily at Starscream for interrupting.

"I do not wish to question your all-seeing wisdom," Starscream said, adding a pinch of sarcasm in his voice, "but I believe the Autobots are up to something again. Beneath your bridge this time."

"Ah, misdirection, Optimus. You would have made a fine Decepticon." Megatron said with an amused grin.

"I chose my side." Optimus retorted. He pushed Megatron away and drew out his blaster and blast him away.

Megatron transformed back to his jet mode and flew to find the rest of Optimus's team. "Starscream, my army approaches. Rendezvous with the SpaceBridge for pick-up."

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the Energon pump. There should be a valve." Ratchet instructed Arcee.

"I see it." She announced as she pressed a button.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need to do is reverse the current."

Arcee did as she is told and grabbed the two levers and turned it. "Current reversed." She reported back.

"Yes!" Fowler cheered, scaring the kids by surprise of his outburst. "...Right?" He asked Sam, not understanding some bits.

"I'll ready the GroundBridge."

The Autobots spotted Megatron heading their way and began to shoot. Megatron in return fired back which blasted Arcee off into space and falling into unconsciousness. Megatron arrived back again at the entrance of his SpaceBridge, seeing his army of Terrorcons almost arriving and his bridge beginning to detonate.

He looked back, expecting to see his ship, but saw nothing. "Starscream! Where is my ship!?" He demanded.

The reading Starscream's getting from the monitor began beeping flashing of potential danger. "We would never make it, Lord Megatron! Don't be a fool! Take flight and _retreat_!" Starscream urgently yet fruitless tries to get Megatron to flee the detonating SpaceBridge.

"Optimus, the GroundBridge is ready and waiting." Ratchet informed.

"Autobots, jump!" Optimus jumped off the SpaceBridge and into the GroundBridge. Bumblebee jumps to collect Arcee before he and Bulkhead jumped into the GroundBridge.

Megatron watches in despair, seeing that his legion of the undead was almost close to crossing through the SpaceBridge, but fast enough as the SpaceBridge began to explode. Overcome with regret over the loss of his army of Terrorcons as they begin to come through, the SpaceBridge implodes, taking Megatron with it.

Inside the ship, Starscream has his back on the rest of the Decepticons as he began to tell them the terrible news. "Decepticons, it is with deep sorrow, that I note for the log... Megatron's spark... has been extinguish. All. Hail. Starscream." Starscream declares with a grin, feeling happy for Megatron's death as he takes on as the new leader of the Decepticons.

* * *

Everyone watched the tunnel of the GroundBridge in apprehension as they waited for their Autobot friends. "Do you... think they're...?" Rafael started to ask, but didn't want to finish.

Ratchet looked down at his wrist which reads the signal of each Autobots. "Four life signals. One very faint..." He reported gravely.

Worry for their Autobot guardian being the one very faint, they waited for them to come back safely. Optimus was the first one to appear and Sam quickly rushed to side. "Optimus!" He cried happily as he jumped on the awaiting hand which bought him closer to Optimus's spark chamber. "You came back." He whispered tearfully.

"I did promised you that I will always come back to you." Optimus pulled Sam a bit closer. Truth be told, Optimus was a bit frighten at the thought of not seeing Sam ever again.

Next to appear was Bulkhead, which Miko ran up to him. "Bulkhead!" She screamed in happiness as Bulkhead kneeled down, allowing Miko to hug his hand.

The next to appear was Bumblebee, carrying the unconscious Arcee. Sam let out a shock gasp at the scene. He motioned Optimus to put him down. Once he did, Sam quickly rushed to Arcee, only to stop in front of her out of fear. Jack, Miko and Raf went to Sam's side for support, knowing that he's being affect the most out of the three. Optimus watch as Jack brought Sam into his arms. For once, he'll let it slid, knowing that Sam is in need of a comfort.

Sam removed himself from Jack's arms and went up to Arcee, placing his head on her hand. "I lost one this week," Sam's voice quivered with shed tears, referring to the loss of his uncle, Cliffjumper, "By Primus, don't let it be two. I'll suffer through any torture, but please, don't take my sister away from me." He felt a twitch from her hand and he looked up with those hopeful eyes. "Arcee?" He spoke quietly.

Arcee's optics opened and smiled weakly at Sam. "Sam, really...? There are other motorcycles in the world." She joked.

Sam sighed, placing his head down at Arcee's hand, letting her thumb stroke his cheek to wipe off the tears. "Yeah, but, none of them will be as awesome as you."

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"Not even he could have survived ground-zero."

"Prime!" The said 'Bot looked over his shoulder to see Fowler ready to leave. "I didn't get to thank you 'Bots for the save. I owe you one. We all do." Fowler enters the elevator and leaves.

Miko realized something and walked over towards Optimus. "So... is this the part where you say goodbye and... tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" She asked sadly, not wanting to depart Bulkhead and the others. Jack and Rafael joined her as well, not wanting to leave their Autobot guardian and the rest.

Optimus thought a moment before looking at Sam. "What do you think, Sam?" It's better for Sam to decide and not him. He doesn't want his decision to sadden Sam.

Sam looked into the pleading eyes of Jack, Miko and Raf. Within a heartbeat he replied, "Yes."

The three cheered happily as they went and hug him tightly out of happiness. Sam laughed as he hugged with back with equal force. As Miko and Rafael finished hugging Sam, Jack swooped down and stole a kiss from Sam which left him blushing mad from embarrassment.

"Sorry, guess I got carry away in the moment." He teased, reminding Sam of what he did back at the restaurant. Everyone laughed – minus the glaring Optimus – at Sam's embarrassing predicament as he hid his face against Jack's chest.

"I'm so going to kill you in your sleep." Sam muttered in Jack's chest, in which Jack just laughed it off at the empty threat and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"That reminds me of the time when Sam was the one who jumped on Jack and kissed him with full force." Arcee stepped in, teasing Sam as well.

"ARCEE!" Sam squealed unmanly, his face burning even more. "You were suppose to keep it a secret!"

"Sorry there, kiddo, girls gotta gossip on the juicy things." She smiled innocently.

"You traitor!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Sam groan out loud in dismay, keeping his face buried in Jack's chest while everyone around him laughed at him. While everyone is laughing at Sam, Optimus was glaring at Jack. How dare he for stealing a kiss from his Sam, and then pulling him closer to him. He has the urge to GroundBridge him to a isolated jungle so that he can never get near his Sam. Sam was his to kiss, to touch. He belongs to the great Optimus Prime and only him.

* * *

_"Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our four young friends – true warriors. If not in body, then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this: We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend... our home."_

* * *

Alright, I have somewhat bad news. The bad news is I'll be putting this story on hold. Reason for this is that I got my muse back to right the next chapter of my other story.

For those of you who don't know the story: it's a _Transformers: Prime_ story. Optimus/Sam pairings. Starts mid-season two. Long story short: it's about Sam getting revenge on the Autobots for abandoning him when the Decepticons came and 'killed' him, three years prior to the series. I suggest you read the story because it will be getting intense from now on.

In any case, if I happen to take too long on updating this story – maybe like a month or so, do not hesitate to PM me or review for a new chapter. I will get on writing on the new chapter ASAP.

Hope you enjoyed this story and review please. See ya soon :-)


	16. The Science Project

Damn! It's been three months since I last updated this story. I hope you all forgive me for being this late. This chapter is the episode _Master and Students_, but with no action, since the kids had less appearances on the episode. So I made one of my own, which sort of explains why I took long.

So anyway, here is the next chapter and hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Science Project

Optimus walks down the corridor, making his way to Sam's room. He was received a call from Ratchet, telling him to get Sam and come meet him in his work station. He was found out what caused Sam to bleed, even though there were no sign of an injury. Optimus has made his way to Sam's door, and raised up his hand to knock

"Oh, yes..."

Optimus suddenly stopped mid-way when he heard Sam... moaning? Confused, Optimus quietly pressed his audio receptors against the door. He waited until he heard Sam moaning again.

"Oh, yes... that feels good."

Now he's even more confused. Just what is Sam moaning about. Is he hurt? No. The way he's moaning, it sounded as if he's...

"You like that, don't you?"

Optimus froze when he heard a different voice. A male's voice. But whose is it?

"Yes, Jack, that feels nice."

Jack? What's Jack doing in Sam's room? Better yet, what's Jack doing with Sam? The next few words coming from them gave him the answer.

"You like it hard, don't you, Sam?" Optimus heard Jack ask.

"Yes... Oh, yes... I love it when you do me hard." There's one information that is useful to Optimus.

"You want me to do it fast or slow?"

"Slow. I want to savor the moment."

"Slow it is."

"Yes... that feels nice."

"Damn, you're so tight down there."

"Mmm, yes... Ahh!"

"Heh, found it."

"Found what- Oh, god!" Sam began to ask, but he suddenly yell in intense pleasure.

"What I like to call your pleasure spot. Feels nice, doesn't it."

"Oh, god, yes!"

"Are you always such a screamer, Sam?"

"Shut up!"

"That's not very nice, Sam. Maybe I shouldn't give it to you."

"No, please..." Sam begged.

"Please what, Sam?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Please, give it to me. Please, rub my pleasure spot."

"That's better. Now I just need to find it again..." Sam moaned when Jack rubbed his pleasure spot. "Found it." Jack stated.

"Yes, oh, yes... yes! Oh, Jack, you magnificent beast!" Sam moaned out loud.

"That's right. Say my name. It will all be over soon."

That is all Optimus needed to hear, and he is outraged. How dare Jack goes into Sam's room and deflowers his Sam. The image of Sam spreading his legs to someone other than him boils his Energon. The only person who Sam should be spreading his legs to is Optimus Prime, even if they are from a different species. Not only that, he should be the who deflowers Sam. Not wasting anymore time, Optimus barged in to door, breaking it in the process. What he saw really left the Prime speechless. On the bed, was Sam laying on his stomach, with Jack besides him. Both of them are looking at him; one who was frighten, and the other was glaring at him.

"Optimus Prime, what is the meaning of this?" Sam asked with a great annoyance.

Optimus mentally cringed when Sam said is full name. By the tone Sam's using, and the way he's standing there with his arms crossed around his naked chest and tapping with his foot in impatience, it means he's about to be scold again.

"What were you guys doing?" Optimus finally spoke after a short silence.

"If you must know, Jack was giving me a massage."

"A massage?" Optimus asked, unfamiliar with the human culture.

"A massage is the rubbing and kneading of muscle and joints of the body, especially to relieve tension and pain." Sam explains. "My muscle were hurting and Jack was helping me relieve the tension on my back and shoulders."

Now he feels stupid. All this time, Sam has been moaning from this thing called massage. But the way he was moaning, it sounded as if Sam and Jack were... mating. It disgust him to no ends at the thought of Jack mating with Sam. Sometimes, he curses Sam's innocence. Because of it, Sam might make some noises that sounds so arousing. At least, Sam remains untouched. And speaking of Sam, he's still glaring directly at him, waiting for his explanation. He can't just tell him about hearing him moan like a submissive in heat. Then he remembered about Ratchet.

"Ratchet told me to come get you. He wants to have a word with us."

"Well, ok. But that doesn't mean you can break my door and barge in ready to kill." Sam said with a scolding manner.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." And it's true. The only thing in Optimus' head was murdering the person who is mating his Sam. Good thing it was Jack who was giving Sam a massage only. But if Jack was mating Sam, he will have no choice but to literally throw Jack away.

"It's not like you to get distracted, Optimus." Sam grabbed his shirt from his drawers and put it on. He made his way downstairs, followed by Jack like a lost puppy. As he made his way to his broken door, he looked at Optimus with a frightening look, even though he had that smile of his. "Oh, and, Optimus?"

"...Yes?"

"If I don't see you fixing my door in less than a megacycle, you'll be cleaning the whole base with a small toothbrush." Sam patted Optimus' foot before leaving to meet up with Ratchet. Jack followed him, sniggering silently at poor Optimus, but silence himself when he was given a hard glare from Optimus. He quickly ran up to Sam, fearing what a giant robot might do to him for mocking him.

Optimus gave a small quiet sigh before following the two humans. He admits, this was all his fault for jumping to conclusion and deserves this punishment. But he partly blames it on Jack, as well. He had the nerve to touch Sam in a sensual way. And by the look in his eyes when he laid his optics on him, he'd say he liked touching Sam like that. And there's no point in lying, he could see the noticeable bulge in Jack's pants.

They have arrived at the main control room, or as Sam's likes to call it, the base's living room. He spots Jack joining with the other new human allies as they begin to work on their schoolwork. He made his way to Ratchet and Sam, where they are waiting for him by the GroundBridge control.

"So, what is it that you need to talk about that made Optimus smash through my door?"

Ratchet looked at Optimus with his red metal eyebrow raised up. He wanted to ask what he meant, but Optimus gave him a hard look. So he gave up on that, but he'll ask Sam some other time. "Alright. Sam, do you remember day Cliffjumper was... um... killed?" Ratchet was hesitant to ask. Sam was still suffering from the loss of Cliffjumper. And he was right. Sam began wiping away the tears that are beginning to form in his eyes. Ratchet felt guilty for reminding Sam of that horrible day.

"Yes." Sam whimpered.

"And do you remembered the time where you somehow started bleeding, even though you had no wound on you?" He waited until Sam nods so he can continue. "Well, I found out the reason."

"Really?" Ratchet nodded. "So what was the problem? Am I getting sick? Do I have a disease or a virus?" Sam asked.

"Nothing of the sorts." He reassures him. "The only reason you bled, is because of the strong bond you share with Cliffjumper."

Sam tilted his head in confusion. What does bond has to do with anything? Well, yeah, he has bonded with everyone here at the base. But how can a bond do that?"

As if reading his mind, Ratchet began to explain a little bit of Cybertronian culture. "You see, Sam, bonds are very important to us Cybertronian. The bond that you had with Cliffjumper are that of a sparkling and it's parents. Your bond with Cliffjumper was strong enough to make a connection. So when Cliffjumper was killed, you felt the pain of him getting stabbed through that bond. Do you get what I'm saying, or do I have to repeat myself, so that your so-called brain could catch up?"

Sam huffed and pouted at him for the insult. But he nodded his head, telling him he understood everything. Because he became part Cybertronian, he obtain the ability to form bonds with other Cybertronian, but only to those whom he considers family. And he could understand why his bond with Cliffjumper was stronger than the others. It's because Cliffjumper was there with him the most. He would always volunteer to stay behind and take good care of him while everyone is out scouting for Energon, or Decepticons. Guess that explains why he loves him way too much. He was more like a father than an uncle. So when Cliffjumper was killed, he felt the same way as Cliffjumper did.

"Will Sam be experiencing this pain again if one of us were to offline?" Optimus asked with worry.

Ratchet hummed in thought. "It only depends on how strong the bond he has with each one of us. The stronger the bond is, the stronger he'll feel the pain if one of use were to offline. For example: let's say I die getting my head chop off. Sam will feel as if his head was getting chopped off as well."

Optimus looked at Sam who is clutching his chest where his heart, or spark, is. He will make sure no one dies under his watch so that Sam won't suffer any more pain of loosing a loved one. But still, they don't know how it works with a human who became half Cybertronian. They still need more info about it.

Their conversation about Sam's wellbeing where interrupted by an explosion.

"Decepticons!" Ratchet cried out as smoke began to form. "We're under attack."

Both Optimus and Ratchet ran towards the site of the explosion. When they got there, they were relieved to see it was no attack.

"It's no attack, Ratchet." Rafael reassures him as he coughs from the smoke he accidentally made. "It's my volcano. Was." He corrected himself as his volcano deflated.

"Hold still, Bulkhead." Ratchet saw Miko with Bulkhead as the latter was holding a mobile of planets. "Jupiter needs its red spots." She dipps her paintbrush in the red paint can, only to spill a drop on the floor as she attempted to finish painting her model. "Whoopsie."

"What... in the AllSpark is going on in here?" Ratchet demanded angrily.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack answered, showing Ratchet a dismantle motorcycle.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys." Arcee suggested as she picked up a pipe.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack asked teasingly.

"You're a human, Jack. Can you building me a small intestine?" Arcee retorted in the same manner.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here. You're... making a mess." Ratchet said with slight annoyance.

"But the science fair's a big part of our grade."

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system..."

"Oh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanos, or-"

"Arcee of our motorcycle?" Sam finished Ratchet's sentence with a teasing smile which earn him a glare from Arcee.

"Precisely. We're not earthlings. And they're not scientists."

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet." Optimus interject. "They could use this moment to increase their bond with each other."

"Perhaps." Ratchet said, unconvinced. He watch as the kids went back to work, his fingers are twitching to tinker with their project. This is something up his alley.

* * *

"Such a shame." Starscream sighs as he replays the footage of Megatron's destruction. Instead of mourning, he's enjoying watching Megatron perish over and over again. "But I applaud you, Megatron. You certainly made a grand exit. Ah, Soundwave." Starscream greeted the approaching 'Con. "Cue the audio/visual. I wish to address the troops."

Soundwave gave a small, unnoticeable nod as he put Starscream on all the computers and monitors.

"The loss of Megatron, leader of the great Decepticon uprising, is certainly a blow to our cause. Yet, we mustn't despair over his tragic demise, but instead embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build upon the foundation he laid with an even mightier hand."

"With all due respect, Commander Star- Uh, _Lord_ Starscream." A Vehicon stepped in, interrupting Starscream's speech.

"Yes, yes. What is it?" Starscream asked with irritation for being interrupted.

"If we failed to conquer Earth under Megatron's command, what hope do we have now while the Autobots still defend it?"

Starscream let out a tired sigh. "Allow me to be crystal clear. I studied for millennia under our former master. Thus, I am equipped to lead you – I, Megatron's true heir, Lord Starscream, Emperor of Destruction!"

After Starscream finished his dramatic speech, the troops began to murmur to each other. Each one of them having doubts that Starscream can do a much better job at conquering planets than Megatron.

Starscream scoffs at them and begins to walk away. "What use are troops who can't rise to the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in my name?" He said rhetorically. "Ah, but wait. Legends tells of one capable warrior, one who exist here, upon this very planet, one who can be student to my master." He smiles wickedly. "Come, Soundwave. We have work to do."

Soundwave activated the GroundBridge and head to the location Starscream supplied. Once arrived near the canyon in the desert, Soundwave activated his sonar and began searching while Starscream began to tell the reason they are here.

"During the Great War, so much Energon was hidden on this forsaken rock that our departed master sent some of Cybertron's greatest to guard it – True warriors now lying in stasis, waiting to be reawakened. Such folly that, late in life, Megatron searched distant space for warriors rather than here, beneath his feet."

"..."

What do you mean you can't pinpoint his signal?" Starscream asked angrily. "Boost the power to your sensors!"

An increase of whirring and humming sound can be heard as Soundwave boosted his sensors. After a sort second, Soundwave found the location of the lost Decepticon. Both Soundwave and Starscream transformed into their jet mode and flew over to the place where the Decepticon is resting.

* * *

Sam sighs in boredom as he types mindlessly on the computer. It's the weekend and already he's bored. It sucks that Jack and his two new friends are doing their projects, along with the help of their guardians. He looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but feel jealous. Before they got into their mess, Sam was always the center of the Autobots' attention. Whenever he's feeling bored, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper or Bumblebee, or maybe all three of them would take him out and drive around Jasper, or on a road trip. But with Cliffjumper gone, and three of the Autobots are giving their attention to their new human friends, he feels lonely. There are Optimus and Ratchet, but they are always busy and hates to bother them. Except maybe Ratchet, but he doesn't feels like bothering him.

He shook his head to get rid of his negative thoughts. He shouldn't feel jealous. He should be happy that he's got new friends, happy that he no longer have to keep a secret from Jack about his robotic family. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the computer beeping.

"Exposed Energon," Sam reads out loud to everyone, "and it's on the move."

"And since we ain't moving it, guess who must be."

"Decepticons."

"Without Megatron?"

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place." Optimus answers Miko's question. "Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid."

Ratchet looked back at Rafael who is rebuilding his volcano. "Science fair is a big part of their grade..." Ratchet trailed off, a huge grin appearing on his face. "Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise." He suggested, hoping he gets to stay and 'help' the kids to their work.

"Very well." Optimus agreed to his suggestion, not seeing what harm could it do. "Bumblebee, let us see about this Energon in transit."

Sam activated the GroundBridge to allow Bumblebee and Optimus travel to the location. "Hey, Optimus." He called out to Optimus which grabbed his attention. "I do hope you come back soon and start fixing my door. Or else." He said with a sweet and innocent smile.

Optimus nodded and left with Bumblebee. Sometimes he wonders why the submissive are sometimes scary.

As they left, Sam spotted Ratchet grabbing some necessary tools from his box. He also spotted a huge grin across his face. He wonders what's he so happy about. He shrugged it off and head towards the elevator, deciding he should pay a visit to Cliffjumper's grave. Once arrived, he sat beside Cliffjumper's broken horn from his hood. He begins to tell him about what had happened after his death. He told him how three humans – one being his childhood friend – have now became a part of Team Prime. He also tells him how he misses him so much and wish that he could be brought back from the dead in almost the same manner as he did.

He lets some teardrops land on Cliffjumper's horn before getting up and heading back inside. He made sure his eyes weren't puffy from his crying. As he exits the elevator, he spots Ratchet building something while the others watch.

"What's going on here?" He asked almost suspiciously.

"Well, apparently, Ratchet's doing our science projects." Jack answered.

Sam's eyes went wide for a bit before walking beside Jack and Miko. "Ratchet!" He yelled which Jack and Miko jumped in surprise.

"What? Can't you see I'm building a masterpiece." He said as he stops marvels at his work.

"Didn't I forbade you from doing any science projects?" He asked which got the kids' curiosity.

"As I recall correctly, you forbade me from doing anymore of _your_ science projects, not theirs." He went back on building something for Rafael.

Sam sighs as he rubs his forehead.

"Sam, what do you mean you forbade Ratchet?" Jack asked.

"Last year Science Fair, that's what." Sam began to explain as he sat on the couch. "I was suppose to build something that will help save energy. But _Ratchet_ wanted to help me, and by helping me, I mean doing it for me. At first, I was glad to let Ratchet do my work. That means I had free time. Biggest mistake of my life."

Jack, Miko and Rafael tried to remember what happened last year Science Fair. Jack was the first one to remember. "Wait a minute. Wasn't that time when all the school's electricity blew up and caused the school to close for a month?"

Sam nodded with a blush on his face. "Because of Ratchet, I was banned from participating on any Science Fair project."

Now they are starting to have second thoughts of letting Ratchet do their work. Even if they tried to stop Ratchet from doing their work, he still won't listen. They wonder how Sam puts up with him.

"Wait a minute." Miko went though her phone and found what's she looking for. "Wasn't this you?" Miko showed everyone a picture of Sam being escorted out of school by guy in suit with a big belly.

"Yeah, that's me and Fowler. He saved my ass from being questioned by the authorities. Hmm, and you got my good side as well." He commented as he continues to stare at the picture. "Don't I look good or what?"

"Yeah, wonder what happened?" Jack said jokingly, but Sam slapped him in the head.

"Do you want to join Optimus on cleaning the whole base?" Sam asked threateningly which Jack shook his head no.

"What's this about Optimus cleaning the base?" Bulkhead asked with amusement.

"A little punishment for breaking my door."

"Why would he break your door?" Arcee wonders.

"Jack was giving me a nice massage to relieve my shoulder pain from yesterday's chore, when suddenly, Optimus barges in, breaking my door, only to tell me that Ratchet wanted to have a word with the two of us. I still don't get why he did that though."

Everyone looked at each other and laughed, causing Sam to pout at them. Even Ratchet chuckled to himself. He has a sneaky suspicion that it involves Sam and Jack being in one room alone, giving Optimus the wrong idea and becoming possessive. It's funny how Optimus is whipped so bad.

* * *

"We lost sight of them." Starscream stated as he and Soundwave began searching for Optimus and Bumblebee, and Skyquake, the Decepticon warrior they had awaken from his slumber. "Soundwave, why aren't you tracking them?"

Soundwave showed Starscream a different map on his visor, showing him another signal he picked up.

"A second Decepticon life signal? But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area." Starscream got a clear view of the location as Soundwave zoomed in on the location. "The site of our destroyed SpaceBridge. You're not telling me that life belongs... to Megatron? B-b-but he was microns from the detonation point! Nothing could have survived that blast! Your sensors must be faulty! Ignore the contact! Delete the coordinates!" He orders quite desperately, fearing that Megatron might still be alive.

A beep from Soundwave's sonar caused Starscream to take back his word. "Oh, what am I saying? O-of course, this must be investigated." Starscream chuckled nervously. "If Lord Megatron is up there, I shall bring him home." He declared as he points towards the sky. "Remain here and monitor the outcome. When Skyquake snuffs Prime's spark, I must bear witness." Starscream jumped off the cliff, transformed into his jet mode and flew towards space to retrieve Megatron's body.

Soundwave watched Starscream fly off to space. _"Must bear witness."_ Soundwave plays a recording of Starscream before ejecting Laserbeak and have it follow him.

Starscream arrives at the location of the destroyed SpaceBridge and landed on a giant debris. He looked around to see if he can spot Megatron, but all he sees are more space junk. "No one could have survived this. As I suspected – Faulty sensors. The last thing I need now are rumors that Megatron is still–"

A loud wheezing moan cut off Starscream's little rant. Starscream gasped in shock jumped off the debris he was on and floated towards Megatron's wounded body. As he gotten close to Megatron, Megatron suddenly grabbed Starscream out of nowhere, scaring the Commander out of his wits. Before long, Megatron went back into unconscious state.

"But how?" He wonders. That's when he noticed a big hole on his chest, and inside his chest, was a sliver of Dark Energon. "Ah, Dark Energon." He leans down near Megatron's audio receptors and smiles wickedly. "Everyone believes you are deceased. Who am I to disappoint them... Master?" He grabs the shard and yanks it out from Megatron's chest. As soon as he yanks it out, Megatron groans awake as he felt the Dark Energon left his body. He then fell unconscious once again. "And this time...STAY DEAD!" He said as he kicked Megatron's lifeless body further into space.

That's when he heard a buzzing heading his heard. He gasped in fear, knowing who it belongs to. "Soundwave, if you are listening, I have found Lord Megatron, and he is... unwell." He tells Laserbeak. "We must transport him to sickbay immediately." As Laserbeak gotten close, Starscream hid the Dark Energon sliver behind his back.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Optimus and Bumblebee have arrived from their battle with Skyquake after Bumblebee extinguished his spark. "Bumblebee, putting yourself at risk was perhaps not the wisest of strategies, but you performed admirably." Optimus complimented Bumblebee as Ratchet completed on repairing Bee.

A loud honking got their attention, and Ratchet smiles in glee as the kids have arrived with the rest of the Autobots. "Aha-ha-ha! There you are. Well? How were my– Uh, _our_ project received?" He asked in excitement.

The looked at with with a slight glare as they tell what happened at school.

_"Miss Nakadai, what planet would that be?" The Science Fair Judge asked Miko._

_On the table, there was a model of Cybertron with its two moons. Miko fidget, unsure what to tell him. "Um... Cybertron?" She answered with as a question instead. Said planet fell on the table with a clank._

_"It's... large, Mr. Darby, but is it operational?" The same judge asked Jack._

_Jack was uncertain what his project was as he rubbed his chin in thought. He turned it on, and watched as that saw-thing began going haywire, scaring the people in the school and destroying some of school's property. _

_Next was Rafael's 'project'. Instead of a volcano, he got was a metal volcano with electricity crackling around it._

_"I hesitate to ask, Mr. Esquivel, but, uh, is it active?" The judge asked nervously._

_Raf took a step away from the volcano, and looked away as he pressed a button on his remote. Instead of lava, a bright yellowish beam shot out from the volcano that blew a hole right through the school roof._

"Well, on our planet, you would have been awarded the highest honors. Absolutely no gratitude. See if I help them." Ratchet left, grumbling in disappointment that his projected failed on the Science Fair. A huge blow on his ego.

"Speaking of projects," Sam walked up to Optimus with his arms crossed. "Have you finished your little project I assigned you to?"

"Yes, Sam. Your door is fixed."

Sam smiled at him before he left to join the other kids. Optimus let out a small sigh of relief as Sam left with a satisfied smile. Bumblebee commented on something that Optimus agreed as well. "Indeed, Bumblebee. From now on, let's not anger Sam. He's even more dangerous than the Decepticons."

"The Troops will be pleased to hear of our success in rushing Lord Megatron into stasis. Let us hope that our Master pulls through." Starscream said with a slight glare. Now with Megatron back, his plan on ruling over the Decepticon failed.

On the berth, Megatron lies there motionless, with life-support cables connected to each and every part of his body, including the hole on his chest.

* * *

Don't lie. You all had perverted thoughts as you all read the beginning of the chapter. I did too when I wrote that part.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


End file.
